Caminos Cruzados
by KARASTENGU
Summary: El Lord del Oeste desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, haciendo que las tierras a su cargo entren en caos. Jaken tiene que ir a la aldea de Inuyasha para solicitar ayuda, pero en esta, el hanyou tiene otros problemas que incluyen a un completo desconocido que solo estaba de paso y que termina en un viaje con todos los demás en busca de Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1 Un extraño en la aldea

_**Hola chicos, bienvenidos a una nueva historia, como ya saben: Inuyasha, y bueno es una idea que no me pude sacar de la cabeza, así que la publico para ver que me dicen, y si les gusta la continuaré.**_

 _ **La historia se ubica tiempo después de la derrota de Naraku y el regreso de Kagome al Japón feudal.**_

 _ **Así que espero que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **CAMINOS CRUZADOS.**

 **Capitulo 1 Un extraño en la aldea.**

El ocaso ya se estaba haciendo presente y los campesinos del pueblo ya estaban regresando a casa después de un día largo en los campos y recogiendo el arroz.

Apenas el invierno había terminado y la naturaleza ya lo estaba mostrando con el nacimiento de las flores, solo que esa noche no parecían mostrar su belleza a la luz de la luna.

Ahora nos enfocaremos en una cabaña, donde una miko joven estaba remendando unas telas. Su esposo había salido temprano a encargarse de unos yokai que amenazaban a un pueblo cercano, así que era obvio que no volvería hasta muy tarde.

-¡Señorita Kagome! - dijo un niño sacándola de su trabajo. -La anciana Kaede la esta buscando. Dice que es urgente.

Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salio de su casa en dirección a la de la anciana.

Antes de llegar a la cabaña de la anciana, Kagome vio como Sango cargaba una bandeja con agua y llevaba unas telas. Se le veía preocupada y la miko se le acercó.

-Sango. ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Kagome.

-Inuyasha y Miroku -dijo Sango. -Han traído un hombre herido.

Al oír esto Kagome se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su destino y una vez llegado encontró a Inuyasha fuera de la cabaña.

-Kagome -dijo este al verla.

-Ya me pusieron al tanto -dijo ella al momento que entraba a la cabaña.

En la pequeña morada se encontraban la anciana Kaede, Miroku y la no tan pequeña Rin, ella hace poco había cumplido los 18 años y aun seguía con la idea de que Sesshomaru iría por ella.

Todos se encontraban alrededor de un hombre que no paraba de sangrar, Kagome pudo notar que tenía heridas que no eran provocadas por un arma humana, sino por un yokai.

La miko se acercó al cuerpo y examinó las heridas que cruzaban en dorso del hombre, también descubrió que en los brazos tenía igualmente heridas profundas.

-¿Qué saben de él? -preguntó la Miko.

-Nada -contestó Miroku. -Inuyasha y yo lo encontramos en el bosque peleando contra unos yokai, ya estaba muy herido cuando llegamos, así que antes de que lo mataran Inuyasha acabó con ellos.

-Hay veneno en las heridas -dijo Rin. -Evita que se coagule la sangre.

-Entonces aplicaré energía. -Dijo Kagome.

Kagome junto las manos, las colocó en el pecho del hombre y un destello morado surgió de ellas. A los pocos segundos las heridas que presentaba el hombre se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta mostrar señales de cicatrización.

Cuando Kagome terminó de aplicar energía, miró al hombre detalladamente. Tenía piel blanca, cabello negro largo que debería llegarle un poco arriba de la cadera y supuso (al verlo acostado e inconsciente) que debía medir 1.85 aproximadamente. También dedujo que no podía tener más de 22 años. Además de que estaba usando un pantalón de color negro ajustado.

Rin que estaba auxiliando a la anciana Kaede trajo unas vendas y comenzó a cubrir al hombre con ellas. Una vez terminado el trabajo los presentes podían respirar aliviados al saber que una vida había sido salvada.

-Creo que es un espía -dijo Miroku cuando salió de la cabaña junto con Kagome.

-¿Un espía? -dijo la miko. ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Cuando lo encontramos vestía con ropas negras un poco ajustadas -dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Me van a decir que es un ninja o algo así?

Al ver la cara seria de ambos hombres, Kagome supo que no estaban bromeando, pero no obtendrían respuestas hasta que el hombre despertara y quien sabe cuanto tiempo podría pasar.

La noche pasó lentamente y Rin se había ofrecido a cuidar del herido por si necesitaba algo, aunque este no mostró señales de consciencia hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

El hombre notó el aroma de la flores, algo que lo relajó por unos segundos, pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera de la cabaña. Se sentó con dificultad sobre el futón donde estaba y lo segundo que vio fue a una mujer de pelo negro y un kimono rosa llevando con sigo unas cuantas flores.

La chica al percatarse de que el hombre había despertado, dejó las flores en un florero que estaba cerca de ella y salió corriendo de la cabaña en busca de la anciana Kaede.

Pocos segundos después la anciana Kaede entró junto con Rin y miraron al "paciente"

-Veo que ya estas mejor -dijo la anciana Kaede mientras se sentaba a un lado del hombre. - Así que dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?

El hombre, quien había tomado una actitud seria contestó:

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Kaede pudo deducir que el hombre que tenía frente a él era de carácter frío y de pocas palabras, algo muy difícil de tratar.

-Los habitantes de la aldea te vieron llegar anoche -empezó a decir la anciana. - Y al ver tus ropas supusieron lo peor, así que si no quieres que se arme un alboroto, será mejor que me digas que estabas haciendo cerca del bosque de Inuyasha.

-Me importa un bledo lo que esos hu...aldeanos piensen de mi -contestó el hombre desviando la vista hacia las flores que había traído Rin.

-Señora Kaede – intervino Rin al ver que la anciana comenzaba a molestarse. -Él ha estado a punto de morir, ¿por qué no dejamos que descanse un poco? Luego con más calma podrán hablar.

-Siempre compadeciéndote de las personas -dijo Kaede con una pequeña sonrisa. -Haremos eso, y tú -se dirige al extraño. -Espero que seas más accesible al rato que hablemos.

La anciana Kaede se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Rin y salió de la cabaña dejando solos a la chica y al desconocido.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? -preguntó Rin. -Iré por algo, espera aquí... ups, cierto estas herido y no te puedes mover, así que es obvio que esperarás aquí.

El extraño no dijo nada

-Que digo -se regaña a si misma. - Volveré pronto.

Mientras Rin iba a conseguir algo de comida, el extraño observó a su alrededor, la cabaña era muy sencilla, había una pequeña fogata apagada en el centro, un escritorio a su derecha y un pequeño librero lleno de pergaminos viejos.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero al intentar levantarse un dolor agudo cruzo en su abdomen impidiéndole dicha acción. Revisó el área y notó que todo su abdomen estaba lleno de vendas al igual que ciertas zonas de sus brazos.

Un rato después, Rin entró a la cabaña llevando una bandeja con tres onigiris y un vaso con té.

-Espero que te gusten. -dijo Rin poniendo la bandeja sobre las piernas del extraño.

-No tengo hambre. -contestó el hombre desviando la vista, sin embargo su estomago lo había traicionado.

-Vamos -insistió -Yo misma los preparé.

El extraño cedió a la tentación y cogió uno. Al terminar el primero, admitió que la chica no cocinaba tan mal.

-Me alegra que le gusten. -dijo Rin sonriendo. -Estuve practicando mis habilidades de cocina, para cuando el Señor Sesshomaru venga por mi, pueda yo prepararle algo bueno. -hace una pausa. -Por cierto me llamo Rin.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo se limitó a comer. Cuando hubo terminado, Rin retiró la charola y la colocó a un lado suyo,

-¿De dónde es usted? -preguntó Rin

-Necesitó irme -dijo el hombre usando toda su fuerza para levantarse.

-Pero aun esta herido -dijo intentando detener al extraño. - Debe descansar señor...

En ese momento entró Inuyasha a la cabaña, su misión era asegurarse de que Rin se encontrara a salvo, pues quien sabe que podría hacerle ese hombre y entregar la espada del desconocido a su dueño. Pero justo al ver al hombre paró en seco, algo en él se le hacia familiar.

En cambio el extraño, (él cual ya estaba de pie) observó al hanyou e hizo una cara de repulsión y más al ver que este tría su katana en sus manos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo Rin.

El contacto visual que ambos adultos tenían se había roto al oír la voz de Rin y ahora ambas miradas se posaban en la chica.

-¡Ah!...no pasa nada -contestó el medio demonio. - Solo vine para ver que todo estuviera bien y entregarle su espada a...

-Quita tus manos de ella -dijo el extraño acercándose a Inuyasha y arrebatándole su espada.

-De nada -dijo el hanyou mostrando desprecio.

El extraño solo ignoró al medio demonio, fue hacia donde se encontraba su ropa y zapatos y se vistió con mucha dificultad, pues las heridas aun le dolían. Rin al ver eso, no pudo evitar ir hacia el hombre y ayudarlo, este simplemente se dejó ayudar sin decir ninguna palabra. Luego se colocó la espada del lado derecho de su cadera y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña.

-Que idiota eres -dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y curveando un poco los labios hacia arriba. - Las espadas deben ir del lado izquierdo.

-Eso es si eres diestro -contestó el hombre apartando de golpe al hanyou de la entrada.

-¿Entonces usted es zurdo? -preguntó inocentemente Rin, solo que no recibió respuesta.

Al salir de la cabaña el extraño fue recibido por miradas de odio por parte de los aldeanos y era muy obvio el porque: El era un espía y los espías eran considerados deshonrosos, tramposos y asesinos, incluso no se les consideraba seres humanos, pero a él no le interesaba.

Kagome estaba pasando por ahí con una canasta con hierbas en su interior cuando vio al extraño y no dudo en acercarse.

-Necesitas descansar -dijo la miko en un tono autoritario.

-Lo que necesito es salir de aquí – contestó el hombre poniendo cara seria.

-Kagome – la llamó la anciana Kaede. - Será mejor que lo dejes ir, su presencia esta molestando a los aldeanos.

-Pero aun esta herido.

-Puede caminar, con eso basta.

El hombre iba a dar media vuelta y salir de ese pueblo cuando un grito llamó su atención.

-¡RIIIIIIIINNNNNN! ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

-Esa voz -dijo Rin saliendo de la cabaña. -¡Es el señor Jaken!

Un yokai rana que portaba un báculo de dos cabezas, llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica. También Sango y Miroku se aproximaron al lugar al oír los gritos del pequeño demonio.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -preguntó Miroku.

-¿Dónde esta Rin? -preguntó Jaken jadeando.

-Aquí estoy – dijo Rin. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Eso no importa ahora! -dijo desesperado. -¿El señor Sesshomaru está contigo? ¿Vino a verte estos últimos días?

-No, él no ha venido a verme.

-¡O no! -exclamó el demonio preocupado. -Entonces es cierto lo que se dice.

-¿Qué se dice? -preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad.

-¡El señor Sesshomaru ha desaparecido!

* * *

 _ **¿Quién será el extraño?**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru desapareció?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en ver el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Todo comentario e idea es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Noticias de un Sirviente

_**Veo que la historia llama la atención y para que se agarren y me acompañen durante su publicación, les dejó el cap 2**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Noticias de un sirviente.**

-¡El señor Sesshomaru ha desaparecido! - exclamó Jaken.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? -preguntaron todos los presentes a excepción del extraño.

-No ha vuelto al palacio desde hace un mes.

-¿No está explorando las tierras del Oeste como suele hacerlo? -preguntó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos. -Es probable que ande matando a quien se le cruce en el camino.

-Al principió creí eso -dijo Jaken tomando actitud seria. -Pero no hay rastro de mi señor por ningún lado.

-¿Es eso posible? -preguntó Kagome.

-Un demonio puede localizar a otro demonio gracias a que estos emiten energía -dijo Sango. - No importa en donde o que tan lejos se encuentre.

-Hace tres días que el equipo de búsqueda volvió al palacio. -dijo Jaken. -Todos los yokai dijeron no haber sentido su energía.

-Si no sienten su energía. -dijo Miroku pensativo. -Eso quiere decir que está...

Miroku fue golpeado por Inuyasha, el monje no captó el mensaje hasta que vio la cara asustada de Rin.

-Pero también se sabe que algunos demonios pueden ocultar su presencia a otros demonios - dijo Miroku con una sonrisa nerviosa. - De seguro es por eso que no lo encuentran.

Un silencio se hizo entre los presentes, uno que aprovechó el extraño para poder abandonar ese sitio, sin embargo Kagome se percató y le impidió el escape sujetándolo fuerte de la oreja derecha.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! - dijo la Miko -Aun estas herido y tienes que descansar.

-¡Suéltame maldita miko! -exclamó el hombre sucumbiendo al dolor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a mi mujer? -dijo Inuyasha molesto. -No eres más que un ser despreciable que no tiene ho...

-¡Inuyasha Abajo! - gritó Kagome y este dio un estrepitoso saludo de cara al suelo. - ¡No debes de decirle eso a las personas!

-Pero si él -dijo el Hanyou levantando la cabeza del piso.

-Ya sé lo que me dijo, pero no es motivo para ofender de ese modo, ¿Qué no ves que ha de sufrir con el trato que recibe día a día?

-Eso es porque escogió una profesión mala.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa, para luego mirar con odio al extrañó.

-Ahora discúlpate -ordenó la miko.

-Yo no me disculparé con esa escoria. - dijo Inuyasha dándose media vuelta.

-¡Mira quien lo dice Hanyou! -exclamó el extraño aun siendo sujetado de la oreja.

-Podría ganarte en muy poco tiempo - dijo Inuyasha volteando hacia el hombre. - Además estas siendo sometido por mi mujer. Eso no habla muy bien que digamos.

El hombre empujó a Kagome logrando escapar de su agarre y con la oreja toda roja, se acercó a Inuyasha y lo provocó.

Ambos hombres se miraron cara a cara. El hanyou tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba, ya que el extraño era un poco más alto que él, pero eso no era motivo para acobardarse.

-Tú y yo en el bosque ahora - dijo el extraño.

-Trato hecho -dijo Inuyasha.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a correr con rumbo al bosque, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Kagome de que pararan esa pelea.

-Inuyasha eres un tonto - dijo la Miko yendo tras ellos.

-Señor Jaken -dijo Rin - ¿Qué pasa si no localizan la presencia del señor Sesshomaru.

-Ya lo escuchaste del monje -dijo Jaken. - Algunos demonios pueden ocultar su presencia y él ha de estarlo haciendo por algún motivo.

-Pero si hace rato usted se veía muy preocupado.

Justo en ese momento una explosión surgió entre el bosque levantando una nube de polvo.

-Al parecer Inuyasha uso su viento cortante - dijo Miroku.

-Mira bien -dijo Sango. -la dirección que sigue el viento.

Los restantes miraron hacia el bosque y pudieron ver que el viento cortante de Inuyasha en vez de tomar un camino largo sobre el piso, tomaba una dirección hacia las nubes.

-¿Es eso posible? -preguntó Miroku.

-No, o al menos que este haya sido desviado por un ataque o un escudo. - dijo la exterminadora.

-Rin - llamó la anciana Kaede. - Mejor ve a traer vendas, algo me dice que las necesitaremos.

-En seguida.- dijo la chica tomando rumbo a la cabaña.

Poco tiempo después, Kagome apareció con los dos hombres siendo agarrados por las oreja.

-¡Kagome, tú sabes que mis orejas son sensibles! - se quejó el hanyou.

La miko traía una expresión de enojo total y una vez que hubo llegado con los demás soltó a los hombres, estos solo se sobaron el área afectada.

-Veo que no son necesarios los vendajes - dijo Rin, quien había salido de la cabaña con una pequeña canasta con vendas.

El único que fue tocado por la espada fue Inuyasha, este traía una cortada no profunda en el brazo izquierdo

-¡No te lamas! -exclamó Kagome molesta.

-No me iba a lamer - dijo Inusual con la lengua pegada a su brazo herido.

-Perro naciste y perro serás - dijo el extraño en un tono burlón.

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir, el hombre solo colocó su mano izquierda sobre su espada y Kagome pronunció un Abajo.

-No es justo- exclamó el semi demonio. - Esa espada no ea normal.

-¿Celoso de que un...humano te haya herido? -preguntó el. hombre al momento que cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Paren los dos! - gritó la anciana Kaede. - Ya me tienen harta con esto.

Los "nuevos" rivales se encogieron en su lugar al ver a la vieja miko enojada. Una cosa era tener a una endemoniada Kagome enojada, pero según los aldeanos Kaede era peor que la joven miko cuando se enojaba, así que por el bien de todos, era mejor no hacer que la viejecita cambiara su estado dulce por uno ácido.

-Miko, perro y compañía, a excepción de Rin- dijo Jaken en tono autoritario. - Quiero hablar con ustedes seriamente.

-¿Por qué no puedo escuchar lo que el señor Jaken dirá? -se quejó Rin.

-Es un asunto de adultos y no de una mocosa como tú.

Jaken se cubrió la cabeza y se encogió en su lugar, acción que extrañó a todos menos a Rin.

-El señor Sesshomaru no esta.- dijo la niña no tan niña.

-Es cierto. - dijo Jaken avergonzado, ya que siempre que le decía mocosa a Rin, recibía un golpe con una piedra por parte de su amo. -Creo que podré descansar un poco. -da media vuelta y se dirige a la cabaña de Kaede junto con los nombrados anteriormente.

En cambio, Rin hizo un puchero y se dirigió con rumbo al río, pero antes de irse vio al extraño que soltaba una piedra pequeña.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? -preguntó la chica. -Siempre que hacen sus juntas tardan mucho.

Rin y el extraño llegaron al río, era un lugar bastante tranquilo donde abundaban las flores, algo que la chica adoraba, pero en vez de irse a sentar junto a estas, Rin fue a un árbol y de la corteza de este arrancó una planta color lila.

-Esta planta sirve para ocultar el olor de un humano. - dijo Rin mostrándosela al hombre.

\- Lila oculta - dijo el hombre tomando la planta y observándola. -¿Has aprendido de plantas y sus propiedades?

-Si, la anciana Kaede y la señorita Kagome me enseñaron. También he aprendido combate gracias a la señorita Sango. Así que cuando venga el señor Sesshomaru por mi ya no seré la niña débil.

-Algo me dice que irás a escuchar la conversación de los otros. -supuso el extraño.

-Algo me dice que tú también quieres escucharla.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Jaken se aseguro que no habría nadie (osea Rin) espiándolos.

-Habla ya rana - dijo Inuyasha. - Que no tenemos todo el día.

Jaken frunció el seño al oír como ese medio demonio se dirigía a su persona, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Habían serios problemas y debía seguir ordenes.

-Antes de que mi amo desapareciera me pidió que cumpliera con una  
orden.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el Palacio del Oeste, específicamente en su oficina revisando unos pergaminos, cuando Jaken entró.

-Señor le traigo más pergaminos - dijo Jaken dejándolos en el escritorio de su amo.

Sesshomaru suspiró resignado a que esos pergaminos nunca terminarían de aparecer. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Jaken que abandonara la habitación, cuando un Inu yokai entró haciendo un escandalo.

-Lord Sesshomaru - dijo el hombre firmemente deteniéndose frente al escritorio del TaiYokai.

El hombre que había osado a interrumpir al Lord se llamaba Samuru y era el jefe del ejercito del Oeste.

Este vestía un traje azul oscuro, sobre este portaba una armadura y en su cintura llevaba una espada digna de un jefe militar. Su cabello era de color café y estaba atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de un tono verde claro y su tez era blanca, sumándole que en sus mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz, producto de una marca de guerra.

-¿Puedo saber que asunto ha provocado tú intromisión? - preguntó Sesshomaru sin apartar la vista de un pergamino.

-Mis hombres han capturado a unos espías provenientes del reino del Sur. - contestó el jefe militar por lo cual recibió una mirada por parte del Lord que se podía traducir con un simple: ¿Y? –Ya han sido varios casos en que el Reino del Sur ha intentado infiltrarse. Por eso le pido permiso para actuar en contr...

-Lárgate - dijo el Lord en un tono frío.

-Pero mi señor. -insistió Samuru - ¡Nuestros contactos en aquellas tierras nos informan que planean una invasión a las nuestras! ¡Debemos actuar primero antes de que sea tarde!

-Nos están provocando- dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente. - Si atacamos primero, lo tomarán como pretexto para iniciar una guerra. Así que te ordeno que no hagas una estupidez.

El jefe militar no ocultó su enojó ante tal orden.

-Pasar con humanos le ha ablandado - dijo Samuru.- ¡Antes habría accedido a pelear sin importar nada!

De un movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru sujeto al demonio del cuello y levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-Samuru, si no quieres que tu cabeza ruede por el suelo, abandona esta habitación y los deseos de comenzar una guerra. -dijo el Lord con una expresión de irá en su rostro.

-Co-como di-ga - dijo el demonio con dificultad.

Sesshomaru soltó al jefe militar y este ultimo abandonó la habitación mal diciendo por lo bajo.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-El señor Sesshomaru después de eso me sacó de su oficina de una patada. - dijo Jaken recordando el golpe.

-¿Y eso qué? - preguntó Inuyasha sin entender. - Tuvo una discusión con ese tipo, pero ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-¡Perro tonto, deja que terminé!

-Inuyasha abajo - dijo Kagome molesta. - Por favor prosiga señor Jaken.

-Días después de esa discusión con el jefe militar. El señor Sesshomaru me mando a llamar a sus aposentos.

 _ **FLASH BACK.**_

Jaken había obtenido permiso para acceder a la habitación de Sesshomaru y al entrar, vio que el Lord estaba terminándose de colocar su típica armadura.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita mi señor? - pregunto el pequeño demonio.

-Saldré de viaje - dijo Sesshomaru. -Quiero que...

-¿Irá a ver a la pequeña Rin? - interrumpió Jaken. - Enseguida iré a prepara a Ah-Un inmediatamente.

-No iré a ver a Rin.

Esto detuvo al pequeño demonio quien ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¿Entonces que planea mi señor? -preguntó Jaken.

-Iré a investigar algo - dijo Sesshomaru y antes de que Jaken lo interrumpiera otra vez agregó. - Pero iré solo.

-¿Esta seguro señor Sesshomaru? Yo podría...

-Necesito que hagas otra cosa.

-Lo que sea por mi amo bonito.

-Si no vuelvo dentro de un mes - dijo en un tono firme. - Quiero que vayas a la aldea de Inuyasha y protejas a Rin, por ningún motivo te separes de ella y salgas de ahí.

-Como ordene - exclamó la rana. - Aunque dudo que eso pase ya que usted es un yokai formidable, poderos y...

Sesshomaru calló a Jaken con la mirada, tomo sus dos espadas, las amarró a su cintura y antes de salir dijo:

-No falles.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Pasó el mes y el amo no volvió. - dijo Jaken. - Así que vine a cumplir la orden que se me dio, pero pensé que tal ves el amo estaría con Rin.

-Ya aparecerá ese idiota - dijo Inuyasha.

-Abajo - dijo Kagome.

-Así que en lo que Sesshomaru aparece te quedarás al cuidado de Rin. - dijo Miroku en resumen.

-Señor Sesshomaru. - corrigió Jaken al monje. - Un humano como tú no puede dirigirse de esa forma a mi amo.

-Si solo viniste a cuidar de Rin -dijo Kagome - ¿Por qué nos has contado todo lo anterior? Pudiste decir que Sesshomaru te ordenó protegerla y ya.

-Tuve que contarles porque - el demonio rana tomó un suspiro. - El jefe militar Samuru del cual les hable, ha tomado el control del palacio y planea iniciar una guerra.

-Es peligroso que se haga una guerra entre reinos -dijo Sango.

-Muchos humanos y demonios podrían salir afectados - dijo Miroku.

-Necesito que encuentren al señor Sesshomaru - dijo Jaken implorándoles. - Es el único que puede parar todo esto.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, todos los presentes meditaron lo que Jaken lea había dicho, pero justo en ese momento un sonido de leños cayéndose y un pequeño gritó agudo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha fue el primero en salir a toda velocidad de la cabaña, fue detrás de esta y encontró al espía sujetando a Rin de la cintura y varios leños esparcidos alrededor.

-¡¿Qué le estas haciendo?! -exclamó Inuyasha amenazadoramente.

El espía o mas bien dicho los espías miraron la situación en que se encontraban y se separaron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Kagome.

-Este tipo se estaba sobrepasando con Rin. - dijo el hanyou.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso no es cierto! - intervino Rin apenada.

-¿Quién se estaba sobrepasando? -preguntó Sango llegando al lugar de los hechos junto con Miroku.

-El espía -contestó Inuyasha. -Lo atrapé sujetando la cintura de Rin.

-Te doy un consejo amigo - dijo Miroku acercándose al extraño. - Es mejor tocar la parte más firme de una mujer, eso las derrite.

Sango al oír eso estuvo a punto de ir a golpear al monje, pero el espía se había adelantado dándole un buen golpe en la cara.

-Yo no me estaba sobrepasando - exclamó molesto el extraño y desviando la vista de los acusadores.

-¿Eso es cierto Rin? -preguntó Kagome.

-Si -dijo Rin apenada. - Lo que pasó es que los estábamos espiando por la rendija de la casa de la anciana Kaede. - dijo señalando la abertura en la pared. -Me subí en la leña para oír mejor, pero hice un mal movimiento y estuve a punto de caer, solo que fui detenida a tiempo por...eh...bueno él.

-Solo fue un mal entendido - dijo Kagome aliviada. - Inuyasha debes preguntar primero antes de acusar a las personas.

-Pero - dijo el hanyou buscando argumentos con que defenderse. - Ellos estaban espiando la conversación.

-Esta mal escuchar conversaciones privadas - regaño Kaede a Rin.

-Lo siento - dijo Rin agachando la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te alejes de ese tipo Rin - dijo Inuyasha. - Se te están pegando sus malas costumbres.

-Abajo.

-Si están pensando en ir a las tierras del Oeste es mejor considerarlo. - dijo el extraño. - El caos reina entre los hombres y demonios.

-Debemos suponer que sabes eso porque... -dijo Sango.

-Vengo de allá y es todo lo que diré.

Inuyasha miró con odio al espía, sabía que algo ocultaba, así que se propuso a averiguarlo por las buenas o por las malas, aunque este deseaba usar el segundo método.

-Ha sido un día largo - dijo Kaede. - Será mejor que todos vayan a descansar y tú - se dirige al extraño. - Haz lo que quieras pero no te metas con los aldeanos o hagas de tus fechorías, pero si te vas, le harás un bien a todos.

-Irme es lo que he querido desde que llegué. -dijo el extraño.

Después de eso, todos se dispersaron a realizar sus pendientes y a pensar sobre la petición de Jaken.

-Fue un placer haberlo conocido señor.- dijo Rin despidiéndose del hombre, espero que le vaya bien en su viaje.

Rin hizo una leve inclinación hacia el hombre y comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de hombre.

-Yako - dijo el hombre. -Ese es mi nombre.

Rin se detuvo y miró al hombre con una sonrisa, para después despedirse con la mano e irse a terminar sus deberes.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué habrá pasado con Sesshomaru?**_

 _ **¿Los chicos irán a buscarlo?**_

 _ **¿Qué ocultará el espía Yako?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber que pasa no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Todo comentario, idea o teoría será aceptado.**_

 _ **Compartan la historia para que otros también la disfruten.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Decisión

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Apuesto que algunos ya comenzaron a hacer bases de teorías, pero yo no diré nada XD.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 Decisión.**

Ya era de noche y para que Rin no volviera a desobedecer la anciana Kaede se había llevado a la chica para revisar a un aldeano que se quejaba de algún mal.

Rin no estaba de acuerdo, pues alegaba que como era la protegida de Sesshomaru, ella también podía participar en la reunión que harían Inuyasha y compañía.

-Es injusto - se quejaba Rin mientras molia unas plantas en un plato.

-Rin ya habíamos hablado de eso.- le regaño la anciana mientras tocaba la frente del paciente. - Esos son asuntos que no te incumben.

\- Pero yo...

\- Nada de peros, así que hazme un favor y veme a traer agua, el paciente tiene fiebre.

Rin cogió una cubeta y salió de la caballa con rumbo al río, al llegar al lugar pudo divisar a un hombre parado en la orilla. Tomó precaución, pero no era necesario, el hombre era Yako.

-¿Señor Yako? -dijo Rin acercándose a él. - Creí ya se había ido.

Este no se percató en la presencia de la chica hasta que la tuvo a su lado provocándole un susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Yako.

-Me pidieron traer agua. - contestó la chica.

-Es peligroso que andes tú sola por aquí.

-No soy tan débil como aparento, puedo defenderme sola, recibí entrenamiento de...

El hombre ya no tomó importancia a lo que la chica decía, ahora estaba tratando de tomar una decisión muy importante.

Tenía la opción de salir de la aldea sin penas y gloria, pero sabía que las tierra del Oeste estaban en caos y era obvio que hanyou no conocía bien la zona. Sin embargo, admitió que el medio demonio podía ayudarle. ¿Qué escoger?

-Así es como logré derrotar a ese cien pies joven. - concluyó Rin.

El hombre cerro los ojos y suspiró. Ya había decidido.

-Regresemos a la aldea. - dijo Yako.

Rin acompañó al hombre de regreso a la aldea. Vio con él tenía una mirada seria, pero sobre todo, pudo notar que Yako poseía unos ojos curiosos. Eran de color café oscuro como los de ella, pero tenían unos destellos dorados.

Sin duda únicos.

Después de unos segundos Rin se percató de que se dirigían a la cabaña de Kaede.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña de Kaede se llevaba a cabo la reunión para decidir que hacer con el caso de la desaparición de Sesshomaru.

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada - dijo Kagome.

-Claro que podemos. -dijo Inuyasha. - Además al idiota de Sesshomaru no le gustará que nos metamos en sus asuntos.

-¡Si quieres, puedes quedarte a ver como inicia una guerra! - dijo Jaken ya molesto por la actitud del hanyou.

-¡Pues claro que lo haré! - alzó la voz - ¡No me interesa que problemas tenga el odioso perro, no tengo nada que ver con eso!

-¡ABAJO! -gritó Kagome. -¡Inuyasha, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! ¡Tú hermano necesita ayuda y tú te niegas!

-Menciona una vez en que él me ayudó. - dijo el medio demonio incorporándose.

\- Sin él, no hubieras obtenido la técnica Meidou.

-Eso no cuenta.

-No me importa lo que digas o pienses, vamos a ayudar. - finalizó la miko.

-Kagome tiene razón Inuyasha - dijo Miroku - Debemos ayudar, así evitaremos una guerra.

Todos miraron a Inuyasha seriamente y el medio demonio tuvo que resignarse.

-De acuerdo - dijo el hanyou. - Ayudaré al pulgoso de Sesshomaru.

Un gritó de felicidad de hizo presente, estaban a punto de entrar a una nueva aventura.

-Solo una cosa - dijo Inuyasha. - ¿Dónde esta el palacio de Sesshomaru?

Automáticamente todos callaron y miraron a Jaken.

-Debes llevarnos allá - dijo Sango. - Eres el único que sabe donde esta.

-No puedo llevarlos - dijo Jaken-Debo quedarme a cuidar de la mocosa.

-Dibuja un mapa - pidió Kagome.

\- Y arriesgarme a que se lo roben y que descubran como acceder al palacio.

Los presentes sabían que si llevaban a Jaken, también tenían que llevar a Rin y eso era lo menos que querían. Necesitaban un milagro.

-Puedo llevarlos hasta allá - dijo Yako entrando en la cabaña.

\- ¿Qué no te habías ido? - preguntó Inuyasha al momento que se levantaba del piso y encaraba al hombre.

-Conozco muy bien esas tierras. Incluso sé como llegar al palacio del Lord del Oeste.

-¡Eso es imposible! - dijo Jaken sorprendido. - ¡Muy pocos yokai saben su ubicación y eso porque son simples mensajeros!

-Pruébalo - dijo Inuyasha.

Miroku le entregó a Yako una hoja de papel, pincel y tinta. El espía dibujó un mapa y se lo entregó a Jaken, él cual al verlo gritó de la impresión y tiró la hoja al fuego, borrando todo rastro.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Sango.

-¿Cómo ea posible que un humano sepa la ubicación y más un espía? -se lamentó Jaken. - Si el amo bonito se entera, de seguro me mata.

-Lo sabe - dijeron Kagome, Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Demonio estúpido! -gritó Inuyasha a Jaken. - ¡Quemaste el mapa!

-No podía arriesgarme a que cayera en manos peligrosas - dijo Jaken.

El espía se cruzó de brazos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, una que dejó helado a Jaken, pues esta le provocó escalofríos al igual que aquella vez cuando Sesshomaru sonrió al descubrir que Totosai no le iba a forjar una espada.

-Veo que necesitan de mi para cruzar el territorio del Oeste. - dijo Yako.

-¡No! - dijo Inuyasha. - No te necesitamos.

-Es evidente que sin mi no podrán hacer nada.

Inuyasha era consciente de eso, pero no podía dejar que su orgullo fuera afectado. No obstante, gracias a la presión de todos, tuvo que acceder a que Yako los guiara.

-Tenemos que prepararnos. -dijo Kagome. -Partiremos al al amanecer.

-¡Yo también quiero ir con ustedes! - dijo Rin entrando a la cabaña, era claro que escuchó toda la conversación otra vez.

-Rin tú debes quedarte - dijo Miroku. - Si te pasa algo Sesshomaru nos matará a "todos"

-No soy una niña débil, tengo 18 años, pronto cumpliré los 19, he sido entrenada por la señorita Sango, ustedes lo han visto, puedo defenderme muy bien.

-Este viaje es peligroso, entiende - dijo Inuyasha tratando de razonar con ella.

-¡No!

Todos callaron y miraron a Rin.

-El señor Sesshomaru me ayudó cuando estuve en problemas - comenzó la chica. - Le debo mucho, incluso mi vida, así que si él se encuentra en problemas yo debo ayudarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte en la aldea -dijo Yako rompiendo el silencio. - Estarás más segura.

-Tiene razón - dijo Jaken. - Recibí ordenes de venir a la aldea y protegerte. No le fallaré a mi amo bonito.

Rin al ver que nadie le permitiría acompañarlos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Los restantes en la cabaña se dispusieron a irse a descansar, pues mañana sería un largo día para ellos.

* * *

Era de madrugada e Inuyasha no podía dormir, aun le daba vueltas lo ocurrido horas atrás. Desde que rescató al espía, su pelea en el bosque, hasta cuando se ofreció a serles de guía. Todo no paraba en su mente, en especial la pelea, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano logró hacerle daño? y más sorprendente era como este mismo humano, había logrado desviar su viento cortante.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Demonio y hombre habían llegado a un pequeño claro en el bosque.

-Ahora verás con quien te has metido - dijo Inuyasha desenfundando colmillo de acero.

-Yo solo veo a un patético hanyou - dijo Yako también desenfundando su espada.

Inuyasha pudo ver que su oponente sujetaba la espada con la mano izquierda, eso era muy raro entre los guerreros o espadachines, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

-Dejaré que des él primer ataque. - dijo Inuyasha dejándose expuesto en modo de burla.

-Deberías aprender a no subestimar a tus oponentes - dijo Yako.

El espía comenzó a corree en dirección al medio demonio, Inuyasha solo chasqueó la lengua, había deducido el movimiento que haría Yako, el cual según él consistía en un ataque de frente, algo que hasta un niño de 5 años podía bloquear.

No obstante al momento de que el hanyou se posicionaba para bloquear un el ataque, Yako dio un salto y pasó por encima de Inuyasha haciendo una marometa y con intención de atacar al semi demonio por la espalda. Esto ultimo no lo logró, puesto que el demonio había girado y bloqueado el ataque en el ultimo momento.

-Buen movimiento - dijo Inuyasha. - Pero te falta rapidez.

-Apenas estoy calentando - contestó el espía.

Segundos más tarde, las espadas de los contrincantes eran chocadas a una velocidad sorprendente. Inuyasha no podía creer que un humano aguantará tanto, y que llevará su ritmo, ni siquiera sango ( la más diestra con las armas con quien entrenaba) podía seguirle.

En eso, Yako hizo un movimiento rápido con la espada y logró herir el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha.

El medio demonio al sentir como el arma le cortaba, de un saltó se alejó del espía e inspeccionó la herida.

-¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Inuyasha al ver un pequeño brote de sangre fluir por su brazo.

-¿Sorprendido? - dijo Yako.

-Debo admitir que un poco - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo maliciosamente. - Ningún humano ha podido seguir mi ritmo. Pero en esta pela solo saldrá un ganador.

Yako observó como Inuyasha tomaba a colmillo de acero con las dos manos y la levantaba del suelo.

-¡Viento Cortante!

Al ver que una gran ráfaga de viento se aproximaba hacia él, Yako no tuvo otra opción que clavar su espada en el suelo frente a él.

Inuyasha vio como su ataque era desviado hacia las nubes cosas que los desconcertó.

Una vez que se hubo disipado la tierra que el ataque del hanyou había levantado, Inuyasha pudo ver como Yako, jadeando, sujetaba con ambas manos la espada clavada en el suelo, mientras un ligero campo de fuerza de un tono azulado iba desapareciendo alrededor de este.

-¡Imposible! -exclamó Inuyasha sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

-¡ABAJO!

El sonido tan familiar para el hanyou rezongó en sus oídos al momento que volvía a saludar a su buen amigo "el suelo"

Después de una regañadiza por parte de Kagome a los dos hombres, esta los tomó por las orejas y se los llevó de regreso a la aldea.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-Él no ha de ser un humano - dijo Inuyasha en voz muy baja para no despertar a Kagome, la cual estaba a su lado durmiendo. -Pero su olor es la de uno. No le quitaré un ojo de encima.

El medio demonio estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos por fin, cuando sintió la presencia y olor de alguien muy familiar.

Sesshomaru.

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su espada y salió de su cabaña.

Una vez afuera vio la silueta de de un hombre que llevaba una capa con capucha alejándose lo más rápido posible de la casa de la anciana Kaede.

-¡Hey tú! -gritó Inuyasha a la silueta. - ¡Espera!

El hombre encapuchado se internó en el bosque.

Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo la presencia por el bosque hasta llegar al río. Pero allí no encontró al encapuchado, sino a Yako empuñando su espada.

-¿A dónde se fue? - preguntó Inuyasha mirando a todos lados tratando de localizar el olor de su medio hermano.

-¿A dónde se fue quién? - preguntó Yako envainando su espada.

\- No seas idiota, ¿pues quién más? ¡Sesshomaru!

-Nadie a parte de ti ha pasado por aquí.

-¿Cómo creerte?

-Escucha "perro" -resalta con desagrado la ultima palabra. He estado aquí desde que terminó su reunión en la cabaña de esa anciana.

-¿Haciendo qué?

Yako comenzaba a hartarse de ese interrogatorio, quería mandar a volar al hanyou de una patada, pero sabía que tenía que aprender a tolerar su idioteces, pues le esperaba un largo viaje junto a él.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Inuyasha impacientándose

-¡Meditaba! -dijo Yako -¿Ya estas satisfecho? Y si no me creer he estado en él árbol de allá, puedes comprobarlo tu mismo.

Inuyasha, aun desconfiando del espía se acercó al árbol junto al río que le habían indicado y al estar cerca pudo percibir el aroma del extraño. Arrugó la nariz haciendo una mueca de desagrado y se alejó de sitio.

-¿Estas seguro que no viste pasar a un demonio con una capa y capucha? -volvió a preguntar el hanyou tratando de convencerse de lo que vio si fue real y no producto de su imaginación.

-No -dijo Yako lo más calmado que pudo. - Apuesto que de tantos "abajo" que de ha dicho tu mujer te han afectado el juicio.

Inuyasha gruñó ante tal comentario, pero aun persistía la duda en él, así que antes de irse hizo su ultima pregunta:

-¿Si estabas meditando, por qué cuando llegué empuñabas la espada?

-Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia -dijo Yako ahora si harto.

-Solo contesta y me voy.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Al oír ruidos provenientes del bosque uno piensa que puede ser un demonio buscando alimento, es razonable que me haya preparado para defenderme, pero al final solo apareció un perro sucio buscando fantasmas.

Al terminar, Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y regresó a la aldea, mientras Yako volvía a los pies del árbol donde se encontraba meditando minutos antes.

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo pudo Yako bloquear el ataque de Inuyasha?_**

 ** _¿Habrá sido real lo que Inuyasha vio?_**

 ** _¿O será que su mente le ha jugado una broma?_**

 ** _Si quieren saber más, no duden en seguir esta historia._**

 ** _Todo comentario, idea y teoría es aceptada._**

 ** _Nos leemos a la próxima._**


	4. Chapter 4 Polisones

**Capitulo 4 Iniciando un viaje con polisones.**

El sol todavía no salía, faltaban unas dos horas para que este iluminará el firmamento y nuestro equipo favorito ya estaba preparándose para partir a las tierra del Oeste.

-Plantas medicinales, cantimplora con agua, manzanas, arroz, especias, dinero - enumeraba Kagome las cosas que les serían de utilidad en el viaje.

-Rin por favor cuida de los niños - pidió Sango.

-No se preocupe señorita Sango - dijo desanimada. - Ellos estarán bien.

-Volveremos pronto - dijo Miroku a sus hijos. - Así que no le causen problemas a Rin.

-¡Si papá! - dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Kagome, ¿que tanto llevas? - preguntó Inuyasha al ver una gran bolsa.

-Solo lo necesario - contestó la miko.

Una vez terminado de revisar que llevarán todo, Kagome se colgó su carcaj con flechas y su arco.

\- Ya esta está todo listo - dijo la miko.

-Todavía falta el espía - dijo Inuyasha mirando a todos lados. - Al parecer el cobarde ya no quiso venir.

-Eso solo en tus sueños Inuyasha - dijo Yako apareciendo detrás de él.

Kagome vio al espía y pudo notar unas ligeras bolsas debajo de sus ojos, algo que indicaba que no había dormido bien.

-¿No descansaste bien? - preguntó la miko.

-Un perro estuvo ladrando cerca de donde yo descansaba - dijo el espía. - Al parecer estaba buscando fantasmas.

-Que raro, yo no oí nada.

El medio demonio fue el único que capto la indirecta, cosa que no le agrado, pues aun seguía jurando que aquel hombre que vio había sido su medio hermano.

-Será mejor que partamos ahora mismo. - dijo Yako.

-¡Espera! - dijo Sango. - No nos has dicho tu nombre.

-Es cierto - secundó Miroku. - No podemos llamarte espía.

-Pero si es eso lo que es - alegó el hanyou.

-Abajo - dijo Kagome.

-Me llamó Yako - dijo el espía -Ahora que hemos terminado con las formalidades vámonos.

-"Ese nombre" -pensó Inuyasha desde el suelo - "¿Dónde lo he escuchado?"

El semi demonio vio como todos estaban partiendo dejándolo atrás.

-¡Esperen! - dijo el hanyou alcanzándolos.

En la aldea se había quedado Rin junto a Jaken. Ella veía como los chicos partían y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-No te preocupes mocosa - dijo Jaken. - Ya verás que todo estará bien. El amo bonito aparecerá y todo será como antes.

-Iré a descansar señor Jaken - dijo Rin y dirigiéndose a los pequeños - Niños Jaken se hará cargo de ustedes por un rato.

Los niños dejaron escapar una exclamación de felicidad y fueron tras el demonio Rana, este ultimo se echó a correr lo más lejos posible de los mocosos.

* * *

Habían viajado todo el día, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y no tardaría mucho en oscurecer.

En cambio el medio demonio aun recordaba lo que había pasado en la noche, una parte de él seguía asegurando que había sentido la presencia de Sesshomaru, pero otra le decía que pudo haber sido su imaginación y la prueba a esa teoría era que Rin habría dicho algo si el idiota de su hermano hubiera estado ahí, sin embargo la chica no dijo nada.

¿O al menos de que Sesshomaru le dijera que no hablara acerca de su visita? Conociendo a Rin, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su amo.

Siguió con esa teoría en su mente hasta que alguien lo detuvo de golpe.

-Tierra llamando a Inuyasha - dijo Miroku.

-¿Eh? -dijo el hanyou. - ¿Nos atacan?

-No, acamparemos aquí.

Inuyasha vio como los demás estaban varios metros atrás preparando las cosas para descansar. Si no fuera porque Miroku lo detuvo a tiempo, podía asegurar que habría seguido caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-Iré a cazar algo - dijo Inuyasha internándose en el bosque.

Miroku regresó con las chicas, este había conseguido un poco le leña para la fogata.

-¿A dónde fue Inuyasha? - preguntó Sango.

-Dijo que iría a cazar algo - contestó Miroku mientras encendía la fogata.

\- Me preguntó que estará pasando por su cabeza - dijo Kagome - Parte del camino pude observar que estaba muy pensativo.

-De seguro es por lo que nos dijo Jaken - supuso Sango.

-Tal vez

Unos minutos más tarde, Inuyasha regresó con un conejo, el cual sirvió para preparar una sopa.

-Yako, ¿No comerás? - preguntó Kagome.

Yako se encontraba a dos metros de ellos recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Déjalo Kagome - dijo Inuyasha mientras comía su sopa. - Si se quiere morir de hambre es su problema.

Kagome tomó un plato, lo llenó de sopa y fue a dársela personalmente a Yako.

-No quiero - dijo Yako sin cambiar su posición.

\- Debes comer - dijo Kagome - No has probado bocado desde que salimos de la aldea.

-Ya te dije que no quiero.

El aura de Kagome se tornó oscura.

-Comerás la sopa que preparé y dirás que está deliciosa - dijo la miko amenazadoramente.

Yako no obtuvo otra opción que aceptar el plato y probar la sopa. También pudo percibir la risa ahogada de Inuyasha. Ya se las pagaría.

-¿Verdad que esta deliciosa? - pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa cambiando su aura oscura a una clara.

Antes de que Yako dijera algo, este le dio a sostener su plato a la miko y miró fijamente hacia unos arbustos.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Kagome.

-Silencio - pidió Yako mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente hacía los arbustos y sacando un par de dagas de sus ropas.

-¿Qué acaso viste fantasmas? - dijo Inuyasha en tono de burla, sin embargo esa broma se torno seria al notar que los arbustos se movían.

-¿No será el viento? - preguntó Sango.

-Lo averiguare ahora - dijo el hanyou sacando su espada- Viento cor...

-Sal de ahí Rin - dijo Yako guardando sus armas.

Unos ojos cafés se asomaron entre los arbustos y después una chica salió toda apenada.

-Hola señor Yako - dijo Rin.

-Se supone que estarías en la aldea - dijo Miroku sorprendido al ver a la chica.

-¿Quién esta cuidando de nuestros hijos? - preguntó Sango alarmada.

-No se preocupe señorita Sango - contestó Rin - La señora Midori esta con ellos ahora.

-Menos mal - dijo aliviada. - Pero aun así no debiste venir.

-Lo sé, pero ¡Debo ayudar al señor Sesshomaru!

Los presentes miraron a Rin, tenía reflejada en su cara determinación absoluta todos sabía que no podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y la rana? -preguntó Inuyasha. - No sé supone que te cuidaría.

Justo en ese momento algo se movió detrás de Rin y la chica al ver que todo se percataron, se descolgó la bolsa que traía y dejó salir a Jake, él cual estaba atado como una momia.

-Maldita mocosa - dijo Jaken al momento que era desatado por Rin - Si él amo bonito se entera de seguro te irá mal.

-Por favor seño Jaken - imploró Rin. - No le diga.

-¿Como no decirle? -exclamó molesto - El señor Sesshomaru me dio ordenes de tenerte en la aldea y mira donde estas ahora.

-¿No será que acaso a usted le irá mal porque no mantuvo a Rin en la aldea? -preguntó Miroku.

Jaken cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto lo que había dicho el monje. Rin solo recibiría un regaño o tal vez nada por parte de Sesshomaru, pero a él de seguro lo mataban.

-Será mejor que regresen a la aldea - dijo Inuyasha - Esto no es un simple viaje, puede ser peligroso.

-Rin - dijo Kagome - Entiendo que sientes un gran apreció por mi cuñado, le debes la vida y no quieres que le pase nada malo, ¿Pero te pusiste a pensar como reaccionaria Sesshomaru al enterarse de que algo te pasó?

\- Nos mataría - contestó Inuyasha.

-Abajo.

\- No me pasará nada señorita Kagome - dijo Rin segura de sus palabras - He pasado peores cosas al lado del señor Sesshomaru y siempre he salido ilesa.

-No se puede razonar con esta niña - dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Kagome ya no sabía que decir, buscó apoyó en los demás, pero daba igual lo que le dijeran, Rin no cambiaría de opinión.

\- Es peligroso que regreses a la aldea ahora - dijo Yako rompiendo el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿ me dejarán acompañarlos? -preguntó Rin esperanzada y con una cara tierna.

Yako miró a Rin y se quedó sin palabras, se veía tan tierna y decidida que ya no supo que hacer.

\- ¡Que dices mocosa! - exclamó Jaken, cosa que agradeció el espía -¡ Volveremos a la aldea mañana por la mañana y punto final!

Con eso ultimo, los chicos se concentraron en sus alimentos. Kagome, quien aun tenía el plato de Yako se lo devolvió y este se lo terminó para no volver a ver la mirada amenazadora de la miko.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome junto con sago recogieron las cosas del campamento y se dispusieron a reanudar la marcha con los chicos.

Jaken estaba esperando a que Rin terminara su desayuno para poder regresar a la aldea cuando otro ruido de los arbustos captó la atención de todos.

-¿No será acaso una ardilla verdad? - dijo Inuyasha.

El medio demonio no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues fue el primero en ser sacado de batalla por un toro yokai de 2 metros color azul verdoso.

-¡Mira! - dijo el yokai - El desayuno ya esta listo.

-Huele bien - dijo otro toro yokai color amarillo.

Ambos yokai traían hachas grandes y no dudaron en usarlas para atacar a los chicos.

-¡Hiraikotsu!- dijo Sango lanzando su arma hacia el yokai azul.

Miroku lanzó pergaminos hacia el yokai azul, pero estos en vez de hacerle daño al monstruo provocó más su ira.

-¡Me las pagarás maldito! -exclamó Inuyasha corriendo hacia el yokai azul y rebanándolo en dos por la cintura.

Sin embargó las dos partes del yokai azul se volvieron a unir regresandolo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es esto? - exclamó Miroku.

-Debe tener un especie de conjuro o algo así - dijo Sango.

-No me importa que tenga, pero tiene que morir - dijo Inuyasha volviendo a atacar.

El yokai amarillo fue tras Kagome, la miko le lanzaba flechas pero a esta parecía no inmutarse.

-No le hacen efecto - dijo Kagome  
\- ¿Por qué?

En eso el yokai dirigió la vista a Rin, quien estaba parada cerca de la fogata. Levantó su hacha y se propuso a atacar a la azabache, pero el golpe no le llegó.

-Rin, corre - dijo Yako deteniendo el ataque con su espada.

Pero en vez de correr Rin vio que el Yokai toro tenía una especie de circulo en el pecho.

-Ya sé como derrotarlo - dijo Rin recogiendo un leño aun ardiendo y alejándose de Yako.

El espía logró zafarse del yokai, Yako miró a su oponente y también observó el círculo en su pecho.

Su punto debíl.

Eatuvo a punto de saltar para enterrar su espada en ese lugar, cuando vio a Rin sobre la rama de un árbol detrás del Yokai.

Rin saltó hacia el yokai y le clavo por la espalda y atravesando el pecho el madero aun en llamas.

El yokai comenzó a emitir un rugido muy fuerte que lastimaba a quienes lo escucharan.

Rin saltó al suelo antes de que el yokai cayera estrepitosamente.

-¡Inuyasha! - gritó Kagome. - ¡Ataca al círculo del pecho!

El medio demonio hizo lo que le dijeron y en pocos segundos el yokai amarillo cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué clase de yokai eran esos? - preguntó Kagome.

-Renacedores - contestó Yako

-¿Renacedores?

-Son yokai a quienes se les otorga el don de no morir.

-¿Eso es posible? - preguntó Inuyasa mirando los cuerpos de los yokai.

-Lo acabas de ver.

-Pero eso son solo mitos - dijo Sango.

-¿Alguien puede explicar bien que son los renacedores? - dijo Inuyasha desesperado al no entender nada.

-Se nota que no tuviste formación - dijo Yako cruzándose de brazos. - Qué ignorante

Inuyasha gruñó, pero la mirada amenazante de Kagome lo hizo comportarse.

-En la aldea de exterminadores - comenzó a contar Sango - Nos contaban historias acerca de que algunos yokai hacían pactos con un demonio conectado al inframundo para que pudieran obtener la inmortalidad. Pero nunca había visto un caso real, hasta ahora.

Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear, colocó su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada y dirigió la vista hacia las copas de los árboles.

-Vaya, vaya - se escuchó una voz masculina

Todos volvieron a colocarse en posición de ataque y vieron como un demonio aparecía frente a ellos sin mostrar señal de hostilidad.

El demonio era otro Inu, pero este era de clase baja, tenía el cabello gris corto, tez un poco morena y ojos color azul. Vestía un traje color verde claro y una simple armadura.

-Veo que pudieron acabar con esos demonios - dijo el nuevo.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el seño.

-Que modales los mios, yo soy Jiro.

-¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó Miroku desconfiando del yokai.

-Solo estoy buscando a un demonio rana que se hace llamar Jaken - contestó el demonio - ¿Lo han visto por aquí?

-¿Para qué quieres a ese demonio? - preguntó Yako frunciendo el seño.

-Si lo encuentro a él, encuentro a la niña que el Lord Sesshomaru protege.

Rin al escuchar eso dio unos pasos hacia atrás, situándose cerca de Inuyasha.

-Verán -dijo Jiro - No sé si ya se enteraron de que el señor de las tierras de Oeste esta desaparecido. Mi amo lo esta buscando desesperadamente y la única forma de llegar a él, es por medio de la niña. - Hace una pausa - Así que me gustaría que dejaran de hacerse los idiotas y que me la entregaran de una vez.

Jiro hizo un movimiento rápido y se colocó detrás de Rin, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el demonio la había cargado de forma nupcial y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dando saltos entre los árboles.

El primero en salir tras ellos fue Yako, secundado de Inuyasha y los demás.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_  
 _ **¿Serán peligrosos los yokai renacedores?**_

 _ **¿Salvaran a Rin?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les esta gustando la historia o por si quieren que pase algo en especial.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Claro de flores

_**Tal ves sea un capitulo sin tanta acción, pero hay que darles de vez en cuando un medio tiempo a Inuyasha y compañía.**_

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. Claro de Flores.**

Al ver como se llevaban a Rin, Yako no lo pensó más y fue tras el Yokai.

Inuyasha tomó la delantera y alcanzó a Jiro, pero este se desvaneció.

-¿Una ilusión? - dijo Inuyasha.

Al instante comenzaron a aparecer varios Jiro sujetando a Rin por las copas de los árboles. El medio demonio comenzó a atacar a cada uno, pero no daba con el original.

El verdadero Jiro se encontraba en otro árbol y comenzó a reír disfrutando del como el hanyou quedaba confundido.

-¡Suéltame! - dijo Rin dándole un buen golpe a Jiro en la cara.

-Que molesta eres - dijo Jiro. - Nada más no te mato porque tengo ordenes de llevarte viva con Samuru.

-Lamento que no puedas cumplir con esa orden. -dijo Inuyasha

-¿Eh?

Una espada cortó la rama donde se encontraba Jiro, provocando su caída junto con Rin, solo que esta ultima logró zafarse del demonio y caer al suelo de una manera elegante.

-Ya te tengo - dijo Inuyasha con espada en mano y acercándose a Jiro

-Apártate Inuyasha - dijo Yako con sus dagas en manos -Yo me encargaré de él.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo seré quien lo eliminé.

-Dudo que un perro como tú pueda.

-Maldito...

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas de odio al igual que palabras y se olvidaron de su objetivo principal. Jiro aprovechó esos segundos para escapar soltando una bomba de humo.

Los presentes se cubrieron para no respirar el humo, Kagome intentó detener a Jiro con una flecha, pero su visión estaba bloqueada, en eso, sintió como le era arrebatado su arco y escuchó un gritó de alguien.

El humo se disipó y Kagome vio como Jiro estaba muy lejos de ellos con una flecha clavada en el omoplato izquierdo.

-¡Maldito humano! - gritó Jiro desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Kagome vio como Yako le regresaba su arco sin hacer contacto visual y era obvio deducir que había sido él quien hirió a Jiro.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer este tiro? - preguntó la miko, pero solo recibió una mirada fría del espía.

-Samuru esta buscando a Rin - dijo Jaken saliendo de los arbustos con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Esta bien señor Jaken? - preguntó Rin al ver el golpe del pequeño demonio.

-¡Eso no importa niña! - gritó - ¡Ahora Samuru te busca.

Sin importar en la situación en que se encontraran, un Yako con el seño fruncido se acercó al yokai rana y le dio unos buenos golpes.

Jaken quedó confundido por la golpiza y ya no contestó nada.

-Rin - dijo Yako dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia otra parte. -Tú vendrás con nosotros.

-¿En serio? - preguntó la niña sorprendida.

-Solo no te metas en problemas.

Con eso ultimo, Yako comenzó a caminar, mientras que los demás trataban de entender lo que había pasado. En cambio Inuyasha quiso decirle unas cuantas palabras al espía, pero una mirada de Kagome lo hizo desistir de esa opción.

* * *

Después de otro rato caminando, las nubes grises comenzaron a formarse en el firmamento, amenazando con dejar caer su contenido sobre los viajeros.

-Debemos buscar donde protegernos de la lluvia - dijo Miroku viendo el cielo, el cual ya estaba dejado caer unas cuantas gotas.

-Unas cuantas gotas no van a detenernos - dijo Inuyasha, pero justo en ese momento truenos se hicieron presentes y las gotas habían tomado fuerza.

-¿Decías algo Inuyasha? -dijo el monje.

A pesar de la lluvia, los viajeros pudieron divisar una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos.

Kagome se acercó a la entrada de la cabaña y se percató de que esta estaba completamente abandonada.

-No hay nadie - dijo Kagome entrando a la cabaña.

-Kagome espera - dijo el hanyou deteniéndola. - Y asomándose al interior de la cabaña. - No veo nada peligroso.

Un rato más tarde los chicos ya habían encendido una fogata y se calentaban alrededor de esta, a excepción del espía que se encontraba alejado de ellos junto a una ventana de choza.

-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar al reino del oeste? - preguntó Sango.

-Al paso que vamos - dijo Jaken - No mucho. Pero debemos tomar una ruta diferente, si no nos queremos topar con los espías de Samuru.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo, algo que ya se estaba tornando muy normal entre ellos, hasta que Rin decidió hablar.

-Señor Yako - dijo Rin captando la atención de este. - ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros?

-Aquí estoy bien - dijo el espía.

-Pero hace frío donde esta y...

-Rin no insistas - la interrumpió Inuyasha. - Si ese idiota no quiere sentarse junto al fuego es su problema.

Yako tenía la intención de contestarle al medio demonio, pero sabía que causaría un alboroto y era lo menos que quería ahora. Se sentía un poco cansado, después de lo que había pasado por el día, todavía sentía impotencia al no poder hacer mucho cuando secuestraron a Rin.  
(aunque haya sido por poco tiempo) Logró herir al demonio con la flecha, pero había sido un tiro de suerte, uno que agradeció a kami.

La lluvia comenzó a menguar y Yako sin pensarlo, decidió salir de la cabaña y caminar un rato sin rumbo fijo.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Kagome al verlo salir, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Voy a ver que trama - dijo Inuyasha también levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio del Oeste un Inu Yokai muy molesto gritaba a todo pulmón a uno de sus mensajeros.

-¿Cómo pudiste perder a la niña? -gritó Samuru.

Ese grito, hizo estremecer a todo el lugar, incluyendo a uno de los guardias que tuvieron la desgracia de cumplir turno en ese sitio.

-En mi defensa debo decir que eran varios - dijo Jiro.

-¡Humanos nada más!

-Pero había un hanyou.

-¿Él fue el que te hirió? - dijo en un tono más calmado.

Jiro tenía el brazo izquierdo envuelto en vendas y sobre un cabestrillo.

-Fue uno de esos humanos - dijo Jiro en voz baja, temiendo la reprimenda de Samuru.

-¡Un yokai de sangre pura que se deja herir por un humano! -exclamó Samuru molesto.

-Mi señor...tengo sospechas de que ese humano no es normal.

Samuru levantó una ceja y exigió con su mirada una explicación.

-Verá señor - empezó Jiro - Yo estaba a una gran distancia de ellos, cuando ese humano, logró herirme y he de agregar que había arrojado una bomba de humo sobre ellos, lo cual les impedía verme.

-¿Dices que ese humano te lastimó a pesar de que no podía verte? - dijo uno de los soldados que se encontraban ahí.

-Si.

Samuru se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, y meditó por unos segundos largos.

-¿Cómo era aquel hombre? - preguntó el yokai.

* * *

Inuyasha siguió al espía por un camino extraño que lo llevó a un pequeño claro lleno de flores que al parecer solo mostraban su belleza a la luz de la luna.

El hanyou se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras veía como Yako (el cual se encontraba a unos metros de él) se agachaba para recoger una flor de color amarillo.

"Conducta extraña para un espía" era lo que pensaba el medio demonio.

Pasaron treinta minutos e Inuyasha vio como Yako sujetaba la flor con delicadeza y la miraba profundamente. Quién sabe que estaba pensando el espía y eso era algo que el medio demonio se preguntaba.

Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha escuchó el movimiento de unos arbustos cerca del claro, apartó la vista del espía y se concentró en buscar al causante del ruido, pero no tardó en suponer que debía haber sido un conejo o cualquier otro animal. Cuando volvió la vista hacia el claro, pudo percatarse de que Yako ya no se encontraba allí.

El medio demonio parpadeo varias veces y buscó su aroma, pero se había esfumado. Se acercó a dónde había visto por ultima vez al espía y maldijo el haberse distraído.

Sin embargo esa presencia volvió.

-Sesshomaru -dijo Inuyasha.

El hanyou miró a su alrededor y dijo:

-¡No sé que estés planeando! Pero no me agrada nada -hace una pausa. -¿Quieres decirme que demonios es lo que planeas?

La única respuesta que tuvo fue el sonido del viento rozando las copas de los árboles.

-¡Sal de una vez! -gritó el hanyou.

El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad, las flores se desprendieron del suelo y crearon un pequeño torbellino frente a él.

-Veo que alguien también tiene hábitos de espías -dijo Yako apareciendo detrás de Inuyasha asustándolo un poco. - Aunque gritar a la nada es signo de locura.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Inuyasha buscando de nuevo la presencia.

-¿Quién? -preguntó confundido. -¡Oh no!

-¡¿Lo viste?! -dijo el hanyou alterado.

-Ahora si te has vuelto un perro idiota.

-Mejor olvídalo -dijo más calmado.

El medio demonio sabía que si volvía a insistir, sería tomado como un loco y lo que menos quería era preocupar a sus amigos, así que optó en mantener aquello en secreto y averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Ahora tenía otras dudas y esas dudas tenían que ver con el hombre que estaba ahora frente a él.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? -preguntó Inuyasha al espía. -¿Meditabas? ¿O llamas meditar el estar viendo una rosa?

-Son cosas que no te incumben perro - Yako frunció el seño y apartó la vista de su interrogante.

-Claro que me incumben, debo estar alerta por si tramas algo.

-¿Y qué podría tramar?

-Algo que pueda lastimar a mi familia.

Al oír esta palabra Yako posó su vista en el hanyou y le exigió una explicación con la mirada.

\- Para que me esfuerzo en explicarte -dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la cabaña. -Tú no entenderías lo que es una familia.

-Claro que lo entiendo

Inuyasha paró en seco, sorprendido por oír aquellas palabras, no habían sido pronunciadas con odio o con seriedad, sino con melancolía. Giró la cabeza y miró a Yako, ahora era él quien cuestionaba con la mirada.

Suspira -Fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo Yako mirando hacia las flores. - Mi padre...solía traerme a un lugar similar a este para admirar la belleza de las flores...pero yo en aquel entonces solo quería entrenar y ser un yoka...guerrero.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, el espía estaba contándole una pequeña anécdota de su infancia.

-Al menos tuviste a un padre -dijo Inuyasha también sintiéndose melancólico.

Yako se reprendió así mismo por haber dicho eso, el hanyou no tenía porque saberlo, sin embargo, se había sentido bien en decirlo, como si lo hubiera guardado por mucho tiempo y necesitaba sacarlo.

-Será mejor que regresemos -dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Yako volviera a la realidad.

El espía sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la cabaña, había sido un día largo y necesitaba descansar, más por todas las emociones que había experimentado ese día.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **¿Serán ilusiones las que ve Inuyasha?**_

 _ **¿Qué planeará ahora Samuru?**_

 _ **Ya sé que es un poco corto y no hay mucha emoción, pero quería poner un pequeño nicho entre la relación de Inuyasha y Yako, algo que a la larga sería de mucha utilidad.**_

 _ **Recuerden que todo comentario e idea son aceptados.**_

 _ **Compartan la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Aldea en llamas

_**Hola a todos, aquí karastengu trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo.  
**_

 _ **Así que espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 Aldea en llamas.**

El Sol volvió a salir por el oriente, aun se podían ver algunas gotas de agua que quedaron en las plantas producto de la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Nuestros viajeros se encontraban dormidos, a excepción de Inuyasha que se había quedado haciendo guardia. El hanyou todavía recordaba la extraña confesión del espía (Si es que así se le consideraba) era bastante inusual que dijera eso en la situación en la que se encontraban en aquel entonces, sin embargo, tal acontecimiento no iba a cambiar en la forma en que se trataban. Era mejor hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó.

Inuyasha miró al espía, este se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, recargado contra la pared, hacía bastante tiempo que había cedido a los brazos de Morfeo y no lo culpaba, todos habían tenido un día muy largo

Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del hanyou, era una locura (lo admitió en seguida) además de que era imposible que ocurriese eso, primero muerto antes de que se realizara, además si de casualidad era posible aquella cosa, él sería el primero en haberlo notado.

Un ruido afuera de la cabaña sacó al hanyou de sus pensamientos, e hizo que se levantará del suelo y se pusiera alerta a cualquier movimiento.

\- Inuyasha - escuchó que lo llamaban con una voz adormilada. - Abajo.

El hanyou cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido que despertó a todos en la cabaña.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome!? - dijo el medio demonio molesto.

-Fue un error... - Kagome se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

-¿Kagome? - dijo el hanyou aun desde el suelo.

Todos se miraron confundidos por lo que acababan de ver, Sango no dudo más y fue tras su amiga para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Kagome? - preguntó Rin.

-Tal ves no se encuentre bien de salud - dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha mostró signos de preocupación y salió de la cabaña con rumbo a donde estaban las chicas.

-Rin - dijo Yako levantándose del suelo. - Acompáñame.

Miroku entrecerró los ojos y sonrió pícaramente.

-Si necesitan privacidad - dijo el monje - Yo puedo asegurársela.

Yako frunció el seño y salió de la cabaña a paso rápido, mientras que Rin trataba de entender a lo que se refería el monje, pero otro llamado hizo que la chica dejara ese asunto para después y fuera detrás el espía.

Yako tomó rumbo hacia donde estaba el claro de flores.

-¿A dónde la llevas humano? - dijo Jaken, el cual estaba detrás de Rin.

El espía no respondió, y siguió caminando, pero Jaken continuo insistiendo.

Cuando llegaron al claro de flores, Rin dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro, era un lugar bastante bonito. Se dispuso a recoger unas cuantas flores, pero la voz de Jaken volvió a hacerse presente.

-¿Flores? - dijo el demonio - ¡Mocosa, no tenemos tiempo para eso!

-Pero mírelas señor Jaken -dijo la chica - Son hermosas.

-No te traje a ver flores -dijo Yako - Quiero ver tus habilidades de combate.

* * *

Kagome había salido a vomitar, tuvo suerte de haber llegado a unos arbustos.

-Kagome -dijo Sango llegando a donde estaba la sacerdotisa. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si -contestó la miko - Algo de lo que comimos anoche no me cayó bien.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha llegó a donde se encontraban las chicas y le preguntó a Kagome si se encontraba bien, a lo que esta le contestó lo mismo que a la exterminadora.

-¿Por qué no preparamos un caldo? - propuso Sango - Es bueno para el estómago. -mira al hanyou - Inuyasha, ve a traer un conejo, pero que sea joven.

-De acuerdo - dijo el demonio para salir en su búsqueda.

Aunque siempre cazaba conejos para su mujer, esta vez el hanyou trataría de encontrar el mejor solo para que Kagome se sintiera bien.

Pensó que tal ves encontraría conejos en el claro de flores de anoche, pero cuando llegó a este, vio una escena de lo más extraño.

Rin se hallaba acostada en el pasto, y el espía estaba sobre ella sujetándola de los brazos, impidiéndole el movimiento.

Inmediatamente preguntó que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Hola señor Inuyasha! -dijo Rin al verlo, aunque esta seguía en el piso.

Yako al ver a Inuyasha se quitó de encima a Rin, era obvio que había notado la extraña posición en la que se encontraba y era muy posible que el medio demonio mal interpretara todo. Sin embargo, la voz del demonio rana lo salvó.

-Así te matarán muy rápido niña- dijo Jaken a Rin - Debes usar la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra.

-Lo sé señor Jaken - dijo Rin parándose del suelo con ayuda de Yako - Pero sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos.

-Necesitas pulir tus reflejos - dijo Yako - Así que antes de que salga el Sol entrenaremos.

Aquella oración sonó más una orden que a un pedido, pero Rin aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué quieres perro? - dijo Yako dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, este ultimo confirmó que lo ocurrido anoche había quedado en el olvido.

La chica vio la oportunidad de escabullirse para ir a recoger flores en lo que Yako e Inuyasha hablaban.

-Debiste haberme consultado antes de ofrecerte a entrenar a Rin -dijo Inuyasha ignorando la ofensa - Además Sango le ha enseñado...

-No niego que la exterminadora le halla enseñado movimientos esenciales - interrumpió el espía. - Pero si va acompañarnos deberá mejorar.

Inuyasha admitió que el espía tenía razón, pero no iba a dejar que Yako entrenara a solas con Rin, no iba a permitir que este se llegará a sobrepasar con ella, aunque Jaken estuviera vigilando a Rin, no estaba seguro de que lograra defenderla si llegara a ocurrir algo.

-Esta bien - dijo Inuyasha - Pero estaré vigilando sus entrenamientos para no encontrarme con una escena similar a la de hace rato.

El espía rodó los ojos y sin tener otra opción aceptó la condición del hanyou.

* * *

Después del desayuno, el grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha y constantemente se escuchaba la voz de Rin preguntando cuanto faltaba para llegar a las tierras del Oeste. A nadie le molestaban las preguntas de la niña, salvo al demonio rana.

-Cuando veas una aldea estaremos cerca - dijo Jaken fastidiado. - ¡Ahora cállate de una vez!

Rin iba a contestarle al demonio, cuando los demás se pusieron alertas.

Una columna de humo ascendía al cielo de manera rápida.

-Un incendio - dijo Miroku.

-Hay un demonio en aquella dirección - dijo Inuyasha.

Sin más pensarlo, el equipo comenzó a correr en dirección a la columna de humo. Al llegar pudieron ver una aldea siendo atacada por varios demonios serpiente.

La gente corría huyendo del fuego y de los demonios, varios eran alcanzados por estos últimos y lamentablemente no volverían a ver un nuevo amanecer.

-Debemos ayudarlos - dijo Kagome.

-Sango y Kagome vayan a ayudar a las personas - dijo Miroku - Inuyasha y yo vamos tras los demonios.

Antes de irse, Inuyasha miró al espía, iba a decirle algo, pero al final no lo hizo y se fue.

-Señor Yako - dijo Rin - ¿No va a ayudar?

-Son cosas que no me incumben - contestó fríamente.

-Pero si están en peligro.

-Son vidas humanas, tarde o temprano se apagaran.

Rin no estaba de acuerdo con eso, con la mirada buscó ayuda de Jaken, pero el demonio rana también compartía el mismo pensamiento que el espía.

-Yo si voy a ayudar - dijo Rin al momento que salía corriendo hacia las cabañas en llamas.

Yako no pudo pararla a tiempo, así que antes de ir tras ella, ordenó a Jaken quedarse en ese lugar, cosa que no le agradó.

Rin iba corriendo entre las llamas, Yako trataba de seguir su paso, pero el humo era tan espeso que le impedía ver por donde iba.

-¡Rin! - exclamó el espía mientras se cubría la nariz con el brazo.

* * *

Inuyasha y Miroku habían logrado derrotar a un demonio serpiente, no obstante les llegó la sorpresa de que este también era un renacedor.

-Lo que faltaba - dijo Inuyasha.

\- No veo su punto débil. - dijo Miroku.

-No está en el pecho como en los otros.

Inuyasha esquivó un ataque del demonio serpiente y maldijo por la poca vista que tenía por el humo.

-Será mejor apagar el primero - dijo Miroku.

El medio demonio levantó su espada por encima de su cabeza para luego dejarla caer sobre el suelo provocando un gran remolino de fuego que extinguió las llamas.

-Mucho mejor - dijo Inuyasha - Ahora tras el monstruo.

La serpiente de dos metros atacó con su cola al monje y este por poco no la esquiva, pero gracias a eso pudo descubrir algo.

-La cola su punto débil -exclamó el monje.

Inuyasha al oír esto, fijo su objetivo en dicha extremidad y en efecto, esta tenía una extraña marca blanca.

Con un movimiento rápido, el medio demonio cortó la cola de la serpiente y en menos de un segundo calló al suelo y se desintegró.

-Uno menos - dijo Miroku.

Mientras Inuyasha cortaba colas, sango y Kagome realizaban primeros auxilios a los heridos.

Aun había casas en llamas, pero estas no mostraban señal de peligro para los restantes de la aldea.

-¿Dónde está Rin? - dijo Yako llegando a donde estaban ellas. Tenía la respiración acelerada y estaba cubierto de hollín.

-¿No estaba contigo? - preguntó Kagome.

-¡Ayuda! -gritó una mujer - ¡Mi hija sigue adentro!

Sin contestar, Yako se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a la zona donde había gritado la mujer.

Había una cabaña de dos pisos que aun seguía en llamas. Los aldeanos que no habían salido heridos buscaban la manera de apagar el fuego.

Al espía no le importaba realmente lo que le estuviera pasando al lugar, pero cambio de parecer al escuchar que la mujer que gritaba por su hijo había mencionado que una chica de pelo negro entró para salvar a su niño.

-¡La chica que entró llevaba un kimono rosa! - dijo el espía hacia la mujer.

-Mi hijo... - seguía sollozando.

-¡Conteste! - gritó.

-¡Si! llevaba un kimono rosa. -contestó un hombre que estaba a lado de la madre.

No era coincidencia, era muy probable que Rin hubiese entrado en busca del niño.

-¿Hace cuanto entró la chica? -preguntó Yako.

-Como hace cinco minutos - contestó de nuevo el hombre.

Eso no era bueno, si no salia de allí moriría de asfixia o la cabaña cedería enterrándola viva y ninguna de las opciones era favorable.

Sin pensarlo más, el espía entró a la cabaña. Adentro tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para que no le entrase humo, se agachó un poco para poder tener mejor vista y así recorrer el lugar con un poco más de facilidad.

El lugar comenzaba a despedazarse poco a poco, lo que restaba tiempo a la búsqueda antes de que la cabaña le cayera encima.

-¡Rin! - exclamó Yako.

-¡Arriba! - dijo la chica seguido de una tos.

Por un momento Yako se sintió más tranquilo, Rin le había dado muestras de viva, pero ahora solo quedaba un problema.

Llegar a la planta de arriba.

Yako logró ver entre tanto humo y escombros un gran agujero que conectaba hacia al otro piso. Se apoyó sobre unos escombro y dio un salto logrando sujetarse de un extremo a punto de ceder.

Cuando consiguió llegar al piso de arriba, vio a Rin pegada a una ventana sujetando a un niño de no mas de 8 años.

-¡Señor Yako! - dijo Rin - La única forma de salir es saltando hacia el árbol, pero no podré hacerlo con el niño.

-Salta - ordenó el espía.

-¿Pero y el niño?

-¡Solo salta!

Yako tomó al niño en brazos y vio como Rin saltaba hacia el árbol, logrando llegar a una rama gruesa. Ahora era el turno del espía.

Llevar al niño con un brazo le iba complicar las cosas, solo tenía un brazo libre y si no lograba sujetarse bien, él y el infante terminarían heridos.

Ya no tuvo tiempo de analizar su situación, el suelo donde estaba comenzó a ceder al igual que las paredes.

Dio un salto fuera de la cabaña justo al momento en que la estructura se derrumbó detrás de él. Alcanzó a sujetarse de una rama gruesa con su mano derecha y terminó colgando de ella, no podía usar la izquierda, con ella estaba cargando al niño.

Empezó a sentir como su mano resbalaba de la rama gruesa, no obstante una chica de ojos cafés llegó en su rescate. Yako le dio el niño a Rin y ahora con su brazo izquierdo libre, pudo sujetarse mejor y subir al árbol.

Los aldeanos que habían presenciado aquel acto heroico, ayudaron a bajar al espía y a la chica del árbol con una escalera.

Al tocar el suelo, Rin llevó corriendo al niño con su madre.

-¡Toshiro! - dijo la mujer con felicidad al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Pero el niño no mostraba señales de consciencia.

Un hombre colocó al niño en el suelo y puso su cabeza en el pecho del niño, permaneció así por unos segundos para luego erguirse y negar tristemente con la cabeza.

-¿Esta muerto? -dijo la madre al momento de echarse a llorar. - ¡Por qué Kami!

\- No es posible - negó Rin al ver que sus esfuerzos por salvarlo habían sido en vano.

-Rin - dijo Yako acercándose a ella por la espalda - Vámonos.

\- A pesar de lo que hice, él murió - dijo Rin con la mirada baja.

-Te dije que tarde o temprano sus vidas se apagarían. Sin importar lo que se haga para evitarlo.

-Si el señor Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, habría usado su espada para revivir al niño.

-¿Revivir?

-Colmillo sagrado permite traer a la vida a las personas que han muerto.

Yako ya no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba Jaken, seguido de una pelinegra deprimida.

Una vez llegado a donde estaba el demonio rana, Rin se sentó un poco apartada y no escuchó los reclamos que le decía el sirviente del Lord del Oeste. Mientras que el espía buscaba una hipótesis entre los renacedores y colmillo sagrado.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **¿Quieren saber que pasará?**_

 _ **No duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Toda idea y comentario es recibida.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Termales

**_Lamento la tardanza, pero como me fui de fin de semana a Cuernavaca no pude actualizar el viernes pasado. Así que espero que disfruten este cap que fue tomando forma mientras iba en el autobús._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 Termales**

Una hora después, las casas que aun estaban en llamas fueron apagadas y los heridos fueron atendidos. Los demonios atacantes ya habían sido derrotados. Ahora solo restaba limpiar los escombros, pero eso sería cosa de los aldeanos.

Los chicos se volvieron a reunir y después de recibir agradecimientos de los sobrevivientes, continuaron su camino.

El espía iba al frente, cerca de él iba Inuyasha, detrás de ellos Sango, Kagome y Miroku y hasta el ultimo la no tan pequeña Rin.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Kagome comenzó a caminar lento, se le notaba un poco pálida y algunos podrían suponer que estaba mareada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kagome? - preguntó Rin al notar el estado de la miko.

-Si no hay proble - eso dijo Kagome antes de desplomarse.

Inuyasha la logró sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo y pidió a Miroku que mojara un paño

-¡Kagome di algo!- dijo el medio demonio preocupado.

-Debe de estar agotada - dijo Sango poniendo el paño mojado sobre la cabeza de la miko - Uso mucha energía para curar algunas personas.

-Busquemos un lugar para descansar - propuso Miroku.

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome de forma nupcial y comenzó a caminar con el grupo siguiéndole.

No obstante, había un pequeño demonio que a distancia se le podía notar su malestar.

-A este paso llegaremos dentro de un año - dijo Jaken - Samuru ya habrá comenzado la guerra.

-¿Por qué no se adelanta señor Jaken y busca algún lugar donde podamos descansar? - dijo Rin.

Sin tener otra opción, Jaken se adelantó y después de media hora regresó y les dijo que habían unas aguas termales a 20 minutos de donde de encontraban.

\- Si hay termales, quiere decir que las tierras del Oeste están cerca - dijo Yako para si mismo, aun así todos lo escucharon

Llegaron a las aguas termales en menos de 20 minutos, para ese entonces, Kagome ya había recuperado la consciencia y peleaba con el hanyou para que dejara de preocuparse por ella.

Encendieron una fogata a unos cuantos metros de las aguas termales y se instalaron ahí.

Sango y Kagome aprovecharon para darse un baño e invitaron a Rin, pero la chica dijo que iría más tarde, alegando que ayudaría a Inuyasha y al monje a preparar la cena, ya que estos no cocinaban muy bien.

-Durante el viaje no te he visto muy bien - dijo Sango sumergiéndose en el agua caliente.

-Pero si me encuentro bien - dijo Kagome ya estando dentro del agua - Solo me exigí un poco más de lo normal.

-Pues yo pienso que es otra cosa - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras tanto los chicos habían terminado o mas bien dicho Rin había terminado de hacer la cena, la cual consistía en una sopa de hongos.

-Pruébela señor Inuyasha - dijo Rin dándole un plato al hanyou.

\- No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo - dijo Inuyasha al momento de tomar el plato.

-Entonces... ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y balbuceó unos números incomprensibles, pero entre ellos se pudo entender un 200.

Sin querer seguir con esa conversación, el medio demonio cambió de tema y se centro en su mujer.

-Me preocupa Kagome - comenzó a decir el hanyou - Primero se siente mal y luego dice que no tiene nada - hace una pausa - La otra noche la atrapé comiendo un par de manzanas, ella me dijo que tenia antojo.

-Vomito por la mañana, antojos en la noche y mareos - en listó el monje - No sé que pueda ser.

Cerca de ellos se escuchó una pequeña risa ahoga proveniente de un espía.

Yako se encontraba acostado boca arriba con los brazos sirviéndole de almohada y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que no prestaba atención a la conversación que tenia el hanyou y el monje, pero era todo lo contrario.

-Pueden ser una cosa - dijo Yako - La enfermedad de la preñez.

-¿Enfermedad de la preñez?- cuestionó Inuyasha. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Se dice que un demonio se aloja en el interior de las mujeres, uno de los síntomas es vómito, ya que este se intenta adaptar al cuerpo de la mujer. Otro es comer de más, ya que el demonio exige también alimento y los mareos es porque el demonio consume las energías de su casero.

Al terminar de escuchar esa explicación, Inuyasha quedó en shock, no podía procesar muy bien aquella información y lo único que se le cruzaba en la mente era que salvar a Kagome de un demonio más fuerte que el demonio llamado examen.

Simultáneamente, las chicas tenían una conversación similar a la de los chicos.

-¡No puede ser! - dijo Kagome.

-Los síntomas encajan - dijo Sango.

-Pero...pero...¡he tenido cuidado! llevo una cuenta exacta.

-Aveces puede fallar.

-¡Oh no! - su cara reflejaba preocupación -¿Qué le diré a Inuyasha.

-¡Kagomeeee! - se escuchó a lo lejos.

Justo en ese momento Inuyasha llegó a donde se encontraban las chicas y comenzó a cuestionar a la miko sobre el demonio que llevaba a dentro.

Detrás de él demonio se encontraban Yako, Miroku y Rin. Los dos primeros miraban la escena con diversión, mientras que la tercera trataba de entender el porque de tanto escandalo por parte del medio demonio.

-No sabia que tuvieras ese sentido del humor - dijo Miroku viendo al espía.

El espía no contestó nada y siguió disfrutando el espectáculo. Conocía la ingenuidad del hanyou, pero no creía que este realmente se creyera esa mentira.

-¡Kagome! - decía Inuyasha alterado. - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo sino el demonio que llevas a dentro te consumirá!

-Inuyasha cálmate- la miko trataba de calmarlo y de entender a que se refería.

-¡Debe de haber una forma de eliminarlo!

-Inuyasha

-Tal ves con un exorcismo

-Inuyasha

-¡No! podría lastimare.

-¡Inuyasha Abajo!

El medio demonio volvió a saludar a su amigo el suelo y una vez pasado el efecto del collar se tranquilizó.

-¡Inuyasha dime que te pasa! - exigió Kagome aun estando en el agua.

-Creo que la razón por la que te has sentido mal es porque un demonio esta dentro de ti - dijo el hanyou sentándose como perrito cerca del agua.

-¿Un demonio dentro de mi?

-Ese demonio te terminará consumiendo y no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Quién más? El espía.

Al oír eso, Kagome pudo atar cabos y comprender todo. Primero fulminó con una mirada asesina al espía y luego pidió privacidad para vestirse.

Una vez ya vestida, Kagome se llevó a Inuyasha a un lugar alejado para poder hablar en privado.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando Inuyasha fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el espía y lo amenazó de muerte.

-No puedo creer que te lo creíste - dijo Yako sobrentiéndelo un plato con sopa.

-Esta vez no tendré piedad- dijo el hanyou desenvainando su espada.

-No quiero que la tengas - el espía dejó su plato aun lado y se levantó también desenvainando su espada.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de lanzar el primer ataque una sacerdotisa muy molesta los agarró de las orejas y los hizo sentarse en el suelo.

-Una huma...mujer como tu no tiene el derecho a tocarme - dijo Yako logrando zafarse del agarré de la miko.

\- Hoy es un buen día para mi y no quiero peleas - dijo Kagome.

-Pero si ya es de noche señorita Kagome - dijo Rin inocentemente.

\- No importa, ahora si me permiten quiero darles una buena noticia.

El mar humor de la pelinegra, cambió a una felicidad radiante.

-Yo llevo en mi interior a un pequeño demonio.

Al oír esta noticia todos celebraron a excepción de dos individuos.

-El reino del Oeste esta en problemas y ellos celebran que esa humana espera un cachorro de ese hanyou. - dijo Jaken molesto.

-Solo arruina mas el linaje de los Taisho - agregó Yako al momento que se incorporaba para dar una vuelta por ahí.

Jaken proceso aquello muy tarde, y cuando quiso cuestionarle sobre dichas palabras, el espía ya no estaba. Sin duda eso era algo muy extraño o ¿acaso aquel hombre ocultaba algo?

* * *

-¿Alguna noticia del paradero de ese perro? - preguntó un Inu Yokai portando una armadura de guerra.

-No señor Samuru - contestó un soldado de bajo rango -Pero tengo entendido que su hermano se dirige hacia las tierras del Oeste.

Samuru se encontraba en la oficina del antigua Lord, esta había sido reacondicionada para su estadía ilimitada.

Ya llevaba varios días organizando a las tropas para atacar al reino del Sur y no estaba en sus planes demorar dicho ataque, pero al enterarse de que el hermano hanyou de Sesshomaru tenía la intención de frenar con sus planes, tuvo que optar por matarlo y a quienes lo acompañaban.

Justo en ese momento, Jiro pidió permiso para entrar a la oficina, una vez adentro hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-Mi señor, no he podido conseguir información sobre el hombre que me hirió.

Samuru inclinó un poco la cabeza y le indicó que prosiguiera.

\- Al parecer es un hombre salido de la nada. Nadie sabe de él, lo que es muy extraño ya que al ser un espía sin jefe, alguien debería de conocerlo.

-Un hombre salido de la nada - dijo Samuru recargándose en la silla y mirando al techo de la habitación - Eso es muy extraño, ningún hombre o demonio aparece por generación espontánea, al menos que sea un extranjero o... - vuelve su vista hacia el demonio y toma una actitud seria - Quiero que lo vigiles las 24 horas y si ves algo sospechoso me lo informes.

-Si mi Lord.

Jiro hizo una reverencia y al momento que estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación Samuru dijo:

-Si te descubren, no te molestes en venir, porque sino tu vida se apagará.

* * *

Faltaban unas tres horas para que amaneciera y después de festejar la noticia de Kagome hasta altas horas de la noche, los chicos se encontraban durmiendo cual rocas.

Yako, en cambio no había pegado un ojo desde hace varias horas, era obvio que alguien tenía que quedarse haciendo guardia, pero el verdadero motivo era que algo le rondaba la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar aquello.

Ahora se encontraba en la rama más alta de un árbol, necesitaba pensar calmadamente y descansar un poco, ya que sabría que se le cobraría factura.

El árbol estaba un poco apartado del campamento de los chicos y tenia una muy buena vista de las aguas termales, algo que no supo si lamentar o disfrutar.

En ese instante una chica pelinegra estaba tomando un baño en aquellas aguas, no era Kagome, ni menos sango...era Rin.

Al verla el espía apartó la vista a otro lado, pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte. Pudo ver como la chica se sumergía lentamente sobre el agua caliente y como esta sin sospechar que la estaban viendo se limpiaba su cuerpo con mucha calma.

El espía ahora si le hacia honor a su nombre, sabia que era sensato el irse y darle privacidad a la joven, pero con el argumento de que alguien podría atacarla se quedó en su lugar dizque vigilando la zona.

Total, si nadie se enteraba no iba haber problemas.

El espía no la miraba con morbo, sino como si fuera una obra de arte que debería ser preservada por la eternidad.

Yako apartó unas hojas para ver un poco mejor, pero al hacer eso una rama se rompió haciendo el suficiente ruido para que Rin volteara hacia donde estaba él.

El espía se hizo para atrás intentando ocultarse entre las ramas y hojas, sin embargo esto no fue una gran estrategia, ya que perdió el equilibro y cayó del árbol.

Y eso no fue todo, había caído sobre Jaken.

-¡Asqueroso humano! - gritaba el demonio - ¡Quítate de encima!

Yako no tomó importancia a la ofensa del demonio, ahora temía de que Jaken lo hubiera descubierto y si era así haría un gran escandalo, lo quemaría con su báculo y el hanyou tal vez lo mataría.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el árbol? -preguntó Jaken una vez incorporado.

-No son tus asuntos - contestó con una voz seria.

El espía se dispuso a alejarse del lugar, pero no estaba preparado a la pregunta que le hizo el demonio rana.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente? - preguntó Jaken tomado una actitud seria.

-¿Acaso... no confías en mi? - preguntó el espía dándole la espalda.

-Es muy raro que te hayas ofrecido al ser el guía de esos humanos, y que conozcas estas tierras muy bien. Eso me da motivos para desconfiar. -hace una pausa - A puesto a que tienes intenciones ocultas.

Yako no respondió nada y Jaken continuo hablando.

-Pero te lo advierto, hazle algo a Rin y serás asesinado por la mano de mi señor.

-A ella no le pasará nada mientras yo este cerca - dijo Yako.

Ambos dieron finalizada la conversación y se fueron en distintas direcciones. En cambio Jaken medito un rato lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar recordar esas mismas palabras pronunciadas por alguien conocido.

"A ella no le pasará nada mientras yo este cerca"

* * *

 _ **Kagome espera un hijo de Inuyasha, ¿cómo lo tomará el hanyou a partir de ahora?**_

 _ **Yako tuvo una mañana que tal ves nunca olvidará y ya ha sumado a otro en su lista de las personas que lo vigilaran muy de cerca.**_

 _ **Si quieren saber que ocurrirá, no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **También no olviden en dejar comentarios, quiero saber lo que opinan.**_

 _ **Compartan la historia.**_

 _ **Y nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Festival

_**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8 Festival.**

"Concéntrate, esquiva cada uno de sus movimientos, es muy fácil, puedes prevenirlos tú mismo... o no "

Con este ultimo pensamiento, Yako había dado de bruces al suelo, producto de una muy buena patada giratoria que hizo Rin.

-¿Está bien señor Yako? -preguntó la chica preocupada -No era mi intención lastimarlo.

-Estoy bien - dijo el espía al momento de levantarse.

Inuyasha se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos supervisando (como ya habían acordado) el entrenamiento de la menor. Y por supuesto no dudo en burlarse cuando vio caer a Yako.

-¿Cómo no viste eso? -se mofó el hanyou - Era muy predecible.

Lo admitía, aquel movimiento pudo haberse evitado si su cabeza estuviera en el entrenamiento, pero por gracia de los Dioses esta vez se encontraba en otro lado, un lugar relacionado con aguas calientes.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy - dijo el espía -Debemos continuar el viaje.

Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo con eso, aunque no iba a parar de reírse del espía.

* * *

Dos horas llevaban caminando desde las aguas termales. Sango iba platicando con Kagome acerca de como había sido su embarazo y le daba uno que otro consejo que la miko anotaba mentalmente.

Un poco mas al frente se encontraba Miroku e Inuyasha, el primero también le estaba cotando como fue el enfrentar el embarazo de su mujer.

-Es capaz de despertarse en la madrugada con antojos - decía el monje. - Pero lo más peligroso son los cambios de humor y conociendo el carácter de la señorita Kagome...bueno rezaré por tu bien.

Inuyasha no sabía muy bien que sentir: alegría o preocupación. Con la primera sabía que iba a tener una gran familia, pero con la segunda, sabía sobre las dificultades que tendría.

-No entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto por un bebé - dijo Rin hacia nadie en especifico.

-Rin no quiero escuchar tus tonterías - dijo Jaken caminando a su lado - Ya me basta con los de estos humanos.

De un impulso, Rin corrió hacía donde se encontraba Yako, este ultimo iba encabezando el grupo sin prestar atención a lo que los demás decían, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Señor Yako - dijo Rin - ¿Usted tiene hijos?

Esas palabras sacaron al espía de sus pensamientos, al igual que la patada no la había visto venir. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego negando con la cabeza dijo:

-No hagas preguntas tontas - y reanudó su camino con Rin a su lado.

-¿Tiene hermanos, padres o algo que tenga que ver con una familia? - insistió la chica.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés? -dijo Yako sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Por qué no quiere responder mis preguntas?

Yako iba a contestarle, pero un demonio Rana se acercó a ellos gritando.

-¡Rin! Deja de molestar a las personas con tus preguntas sin sentido - dijo Jaken.

-Pero yo...no...

-Ignóralo - interrumpió el espía - Tus preguntas no son estúpidas.

Rin al oír eso sintió una gran felicidad invadir su cuerpo y no dudo en echarle una mirada de "Te gané" a Jaken. Este ultimo solo se cruzó de brazos y murmuró una maldición.

-Respecto a tu primera pregunta Rin - dijo Yako - No tengo hijos.

-¿Quisiera tener algún día? - preguntó la chica aun más emocionada.

-No por el momento - y antes de que la pelinegra preguntará el por qué, agregó - Tengo unos asuntos que resolver primero.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Tiene padrea hermanos?

Yako pareció dudar en contestar, no obstante dijo:

-Tuve, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Rin comprendió a lo que se refería el hombre, pues ella también perdido tenido familia.

-Yo también perdí a mi familia - dijo en tono melancólico - Unos bandido atacaron el pueblo donde vivíamos, fui la única de ellos que sobrevivió. Quedé sola, fui vagando de pueblo en pueblo, la mayoría me trataba mal y en aquel entonces había perdido la capacidad de hablar -hace una pausa y con más alegría continuó - Hasta que un día conocí al señor Sesshomaru, el me trajo a la vida después de que unos lobos me mataran. Desde ese momento le juré lealtad y lo acompañé a todo tipo de lugares, pero lo mejor que pasó fue que al fin pude volver a tener una familia.

-¡Rin! - la llamó Sango a lo lejos - ¡Ven!

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa al espía y fue con la exterminadora. En eso Yako pudo notar que el demonio rana estaba llorando en silenció o intentaba hacerlo.

-Esa mocosa - dijo Jaken - Solo dice tonterías.

Yako solo se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y seguir caminando.

Mientras el equipo shikon seguía su viaje sin percatarse de que un individuo los vigilaba de cerca.

-Parece que ese humano tiene aprecio por la protegida de Sesshomaru - dijo Jiro escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Había comido la planta que escondía su olor, haciéndolo prácticamente invisible a la nariz del hanyou

* * *

Para la atardecer de ese día llegaron a las afueras de un pueblo, el cual parecía casi desierto.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a las Tierras del Oeste? - volvió a preguntar Rin, con esta ya era la décima vez que cuestionaba lo mismo.

-Rin - dijo Jaken - Si no te callas...

-Ya estamos allí - lo interrumpió el espía.

-¿En serio?

-Cruzamos la linea hace un par de horas y este es el primer pueblo del Oeste.

-Menos más que ya estamos cerca - dijo Kagome un poco agotada por el viaje.

-Deberíamos pedir refugio por esta noche - dijo Sango - Kagome debes descansar por tu estado.

Jaken que iba escuchando aquello, frunció el seño y con voz molesta dijo:

-¡No podemos parar por tus estupideces humana, debemos encontrar al amo Sesshomaru antes de que se tarde!

Inuyasha miró al demonio rana, en parte tenía razón acerca de encontrar a su medio-hermano, pero esta vez pondría la salud de su mujer primero.

-Sango tiene razón - dijo el hanyou - Descansemos por esta noche y comenzaremos la búsqueda mañana a primera hora.

Sin tener otra opción Jaken tuvo que ceder a la decisión del grupo.

Una vez dentro del pueblo, los chicos se percataron de que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y que no había gente por los alrededores.

-¿Dónde estarán las personas? - preguntó Miroku.

-No lo sé - dijo Sango sujetando su arma - Pero no me da buena espina.

-Rin quédate cerca de mi - ordenó el espía a la chica.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, pudieron divisar una luz intensa. Todos se pusieron alertas y se dirigieron hacia la luz.

En eso dos luces pequeñas ascendieron rápidamente hacia el cielo produciendo un sonido agudo y al llegar a cierta altura esta explotó en miles de colores.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? - dijo Kagome.

La música comenzó a sonar y el jubileo de las personas se hizo presente.

Habían llegado a un festival.

-¡Woa! - exclamó Rin sorprendida - ¿Podemos ir?

-No creo que sea buena idea - opinó el hanyou

Por primera vez el espía estuvo de acuerdo con Inuyasha, sin embargo le pasó igual que Jaken.

-Hace tiempo que no asisto a un festival - dijo Kagome - La ultima vez que estuve en uno, alguien interrumpió estrepitosamente.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados y este ultimo desvió la vista.

-Apuesto a que hay bellas doncellas - dijo Miroku, pocos segundos después ya tenía una marca roja en su cara.

-Si vamos tendremos un par de problemas - dijo Sango mirando a Inuyasha y a Yako - O tal vez tres - añadió a Jaken.

-¿Qué tienen de malo? -preguntó Rin.

-Tenemos un hanyou, un espía y un demonio - hace una pausa - No son buenas impresiones las que se llevaran los habitantes del lugar si vamos.

-Es por eso que será mejor irnos - insistió Inuyasha

Kagome realmente quería ir al festival, pero era obvio que las personas no verían con buenos ojos a aquellos tres, así que pensó en un excelente plan.

Media hora después Inuyasha y Yako estaban vistiendo Yukatas masculinas para el festival. Ambos veían con odio a Kagome, pero no pudieron hacer nada por su carácter voluble.

Inuyasha traía una yukata de color rojo, mientras que Yako usaba una de color blanco.

-Solo falta el toque final - dijo Kagome cubriendo las orejas del medio demonio con una tela -Ahora ya parecen personas normales

-"¿Cómo es que llegué a esto?" - pensaron el hanyou y el espía al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora si! -exclamó la miko emocionada - ¡Al Festival!

* * *

El festival estaba iluminado por antorchas, había varios puestos de comida y juegos, al fondo cerca de un templo, había una explanada donde la gente bailaba al compás de la música ejecutada por tres hombres que tocaban instrumentos de viento, cuerda y percusión.

-¡Mire señor Yako! - dijo Rin señalando un puesto de artículos curiosos - Acompáñeme.

La pelinegra tomó al espía del brazo y lo llevo casi arrastras al lugar que había visto.

-¡Hey! -exclamó Inuyasha al ver eso, pero no pudo pararlos ya que Kagome también lo estaba arrastrando hacia otro lugar.

Y que decir de Miroku, que también estaba sufriendo el mismo destino que los otros dos.

Así pasaron una buena parte de la noche, comiendo diversos platillos, jugando uno que otro juego y contemplando las actuaciones que algunos artistas ejecutaban.

Al final Rin y Yako fueron a un puente que estaba sobre un río, era un lugar tranquilo y apartado de todo el alboroto que hacia la gente.

-Nunca creí que los festivales fueran así de hermosos- dijo Rin recargándose en el barandal y mirando las estrellas.

Yako imitó lo que hizo la chica, pero él solo se dedicó al mirar al río, el cual reflejaba muy bien su cara y la de la chica.

-Cuando viajaba con el señor Sesshomaru, pasamos por varios pueblos que hacían festivales, pero nunca pude asistir a uno. Había cosas más importantes en ese entonces. - hace una pausa y mira al espía - ¿Usted ya había visitado un festival?

Yako apartó la mirada de su reflejo y miró a Rin a los ojos.

-Una vez - contestó él regresando la vista al río-Cuándo era niño

-¿Iba con sus padres o amigos?

\- Solo - pudo ver como Rin iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero se adelantó a responderle - Mi madre no me permitía asistir a los festivales, así que un día en contra de sus ordenes me disfracé como un campesino y fui a uno.

\- Apuesto que se divirtió.

-No lo niego - hace una pausa - Solo que mi diversión terminó cuando mi madre apareció y me llevó a casa de las orejas.

-Que mal.

Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada y Yako solo atinó a hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

Así pasaron un rato, viendo las estrellas y disfrutando la compañía del otro.

El espía aprovecho para ver más de cerca a Rin y no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa. Incluso le costaba trabajo creer que no estuviera casada a su edad y con cinco hijos, tal como lo era alguien del grupo.

-Apuesto a que has de tener pretendientes - dijo Yako así de la nada, cosa que sorprendió a Rin y que dejó extrañado incluso al espía por haber pronunciado eso, así que tratando de arreglarlo agregó - Quiero decir...eh, que muchos hombres...bueno.

Rin pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo en la voz del espía y solo atinó reírse, mientras que Yako se daba un buen golpe mental.

-Solo algunos - contestó la chica - La anciana Kaede me ha presentado a muchos hombres, pero yo he rechazado a cada uno.

-¿No cumplen con tus expectativas?

-No es eso, he de admitir que algunos son guapos, sin embargo el señor Sesshomaru me prometió que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente vendría por mi y viajaríamos como antes, incluido al señor Jaken.

-¿Y si no volviera por ti?

\- Eso no pasará - dijo con seguridad en su voz - El señor Sesshomaru vendrá por mi, no importa cuanto tiempo tarde, sé que lo hará.

En eso música de baile comenzó a sonar y Rin no dudo en ir hacia la explanada.

-Tienes una esperanza muy grande Rin - dijo Yako en voz baja  
-Ojala yo también la tuviera.

* * *

. _ **¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **Los chicos ya están en territorio del Oeste, la verdadera búsqueda esta a punto de empezar, pero primero una pequeña distracción.**_

 _ **Si quieren saber que pasará no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Todo comentario e idea son aceptadas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Tiempo de seriedad

_**Este es un capitulo un poco corto, pero aquí comienza los problemas.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9 Es tiempo de ponerse serios.**

Las personas bailaban alegremente al compás de la música. Incluso Sango y Miroku ya se habían unido a la diversión.

Kagome quería participar en el baile, pero cada vez que le pedía a Inuyasha ser su pareja, este se negaba rotundamente. Esto provocó que la miko se molestara con él y que por si misma buscara alguien con quien bailar, lo que no tardó en ocurrir.

Al ver como su mujer era llevada a bailar por otro hombre, Inuyasha quiso desgarrarle la garganta a aquel sujeto, no obstante una mirada seria de la miko lo hizo desistir. Así que se tuvo que conformar cruzándose de brazos y observando a las personas bailar.

Cerca de ahí estaba Rin junto con Yako mirando a la gente. El espía se había percatado de que la pelinegra lo volteaba a ver cada cierto tiempo. Él sabía que la chica quería decirle algo, pero era obvio que no se animaba a hacerlo.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? - preguntó Yako sin voltearla a ver.

-Yo... bueno...es que- balbuceó Rin - S-sí

La pelinegra sujeto la mano de Yako y este ultimo la llevó a la pista de baile justo al momento en que los músicos comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta.

-Yo nunca he bailado - confesó Rin.

-No te preocupes - dijo Yako tranquilamente - Solo deja que yo te guíe.

El espía colocó su mano izquierda en la espada baja de Rin y con la derecha sujeto la mano izquierda de la chica.

Rin desvió la mirada, en sus mejillas tenía un pequeño sonrojo, que aun así Yako notó.

Al principio del baile, los pasos de Rin fueron inseguros y torpes, mantenía su vista al pecho de su pareja y no podía parar de sentirse tonta.

Tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo, pero una mano sujeto su barbilla con delicadeza y la hizo mirar hacia arriba, topándose con unos ojos de color café con destellos dorados.

-Solo relájate - escuchó por parte de su pareja de baile.

Y como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, todo el nerviosismo de la chica desapareció, sus pasos ahora eran seguros y no eran torpes y sobre todo ahora no podía quitar la vista de aquellos ojos.

A lo lejos estaba Inuyasha observando como Rin y Yako bailaban. También quiso ir a separarlos, pero tampoco lo hizo.

Sabía que esa era la primera vez que Rin bailaba y por supuesto no le iba a arruinar el momento a la niña.

Por otro lado sabía que ya no era una niña. Ya había crecido y le sorprendía como es que ella rechazaba a todos los pretendientes que iban a pedir su mano, alegando que nunca se casaría y que esperaría a que e  
él idiota de su hermano volviera por ella para llevarla a su palacio.

Podía asegurar que la verdadera intención de Sesshomaru en dejar a Rin en la aldea, no fue por que ella necesitaba relacionarse con humanos, sino que ella no podía pertenecer en el mundo de los demonios, ella debía conocer a alguien, enamorarse y formar una familia.

Tarde o temprano alguien debía decirle que Sesshomaru no iba a volver por ella y más con la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, ya que Inuyasha estaba pensando lo peor que le hubiese ocurrido al Tai Yokai y no sabía o más bien dicho él no quería ser el que portara tan malas noticias a la pequeña.

Pero, por otro lado ¿Sería acaso el espía un buen partido para Rin?

Con estos pensamientos, Inuyasha paso toda la velada. Los músicos aun seguían tocando, solo que esta vez optaron por unas piezas más alegres.

En eso, la nariz del medio demonio se arrugó, algún demonio estaba cerca, el olor se le hizo un poco familiar, pero no sabía de quien era.

La presencia del demonio no tardó en acercarse, pero aquello que vio, lo dejó sin palabras.

Del cielo oscuro una mujer descendió hacia el centro de la pista. Tanto los músicos como las parejas y toda persona presente, se alejaron con temor creando un enorme espacio entre la mujer y los aldeanos.

Los únicos que no se habían movido eran el equipo Shikon. Sango y Miroku se pusieron alerta a cualquier movimiento de la mujer.

Kagome buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha y tambíen vigilo a la mujer.

Todos estaban con miradas serías, no sabían quien era esa mujer y que intenciones traía entre manos.

Pero Rin se separó de Yako y se acercó a la mujer lentamente. Inuyasha corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer y preparó sus garras en caso de ser necesarias, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como Rin le sonreía alegremente a la demonesa.

-Lady Irasue -dijo la niña - Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, todos los aldeanos desaparecieron del lugar, quedando únicamente Rasure con el equipo Shikon.

-Vaya sorpresa -dijo la demonio - Pero si eres la niña que seguía a Sesshomaru -hace una pausa -El tiempo te ha favorecido.

Los demás estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Quién demonios es ella?

-Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso - continuó Irasue - ¿Dónde esta ese pequeño demonio?

\- Me las pagarán - dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Jaken apareció atadado aun pequeño tronco de su tamaño. Apenas podía moverse, pero se las arreglaba como podía. Apuesto que se preguntaran como es que terminó así el demonio rana, la respuesta es simple. Kagome al ver como Jaken se oponía a que fueran al festival, terminó amarrando al demonio al tronco sin que nadie se enterara.

-Señor Jaken - dijo Rin acercándose al demonio y desatándolo - Permita que lo ayude.

Una vez libre, Jaken miró a la miko con los ojos llenos de fuego. Se podía leer en su mirada "no te saldrás con la tuya"

\- Las tierras del Oeste están en caos y tú aquí perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Irasue en tono firme.

-No es eso mi señora - dijo Jaken - He hecho lo que esta a mi alcance, pero estos humanos no quieren escucharme.

-Eres un sirviente bueno para nada - exclamó frunciendo el seño.

De la mano derecha de Irasue salió un látigo azul claro y este se dirigió al demonio rana, pero su ataque fue detenido por una espada grande: Colmillo de acero.

-No tengo la menor idea de quien sea usted - dijo Inuyasha forcejeando con la mujer - Pero no dejaré que nadie de mi grupo muera, aunque sea alguien molesto.

Irasue suavizó sus facciones e hizo desaparecer el látigo y dijo:

-Ya veo el motivo por el cual mi marido te dejó Colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha bajó el arma y miró a la demonesa iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Será mejor que vengan conmigo - dijo Irasue.

Una luz blanca rodeo a los chicos y desaparecieron junto con ella.

-Debo informar esto - dijo Jiro escondido en el templo.

Jiro, que llevaba siguiendo al grupo desde hace tiempo, no dudo en poner en aviso a Samuru. Cogió un pedazo de papel y tinta y escribió unas cortas palabras.

Al terminar, chifló hacia el cielo y un especie de ave grande de color morado se posó en una roca frente a él.

-Llévale esto a Samuru lo más rápido que puedas - ordenó el demonio al momento que ataba el papel a la pata del ave - Este será el fin de la lady de la luna.

* * *

Cuando la luz desapareció, los chicos, pudieron advertir que ya no se encontraban en la aldea, sino a puertas de un gran palacio.

\- Les doy la bienvenida a mi palacio - dijo la demonesa - Por favor síganme.

Rin fue la primera en ir tras la mujer, seguida de Yako junto con Jaken y el resto del grupo.

Al entrar al recibidor, Kagome y Sango dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro. Y como no hacerlo, si lo primero que vieron fue una enorme alfombra color dorado en el suelo, paredes totalmente blancas y sobre estas pinturas de antiguos demonios. Sobre ellos había un candelabro de cristal con diamante, pero lo que llamaba la atención era una no tan pequeña fuente de mármol pulido en el centro de aquella habitación.

\- Primero que nada - dijo Irasue - Niña -señala a Rin - Tú serás llevada a una habitación y tendrás a tu disposición todo lo que desees. Mientras que al resto, iremos a la sala de juntas.

Un parde sirvientas condujeron a Rin a la parte izquierda de la habitación, sin tener otra opción la pelinegra accedió a ser conducida a las habitaciones, ya vería la forma de escabullirse a la sala de juntas.

El resto fue conducido por el lado opuesto hasta llegar a un par de puertas de madera grandes que resguardaban la sala de juntas. Este lugar tenía una mesa rectangular en el centro, unas cuantas plantas en las esquinas, pinturas en las paredes y una que otra armadura de decoración.

-Siéntense - ordenó la mujer una vez cerrada la puerta.

Una vez todos sentados, la demonio continuo:

-Antes que nada me presentaré -hace una pausa - Mi nombre es Lady Irasue, antigua señora del Oeste.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo Miroku sorprendido.

\- Soy la madre de Sesshomaru.

-¡ja! - exclamó Inuyasha - Ya vi de donde sacó el humor el idiota ese.

-Inuyasha no me obligues a pronunciar las palabras - lo regaño Kagome.

-Debo suponer que ya están informados de la desaparición de mi pobre hijo - dijo exagerando sus gestos a unos de pesar.

Yako frunció el seño.

-Jaken nos pidió que lo buscáramos - comentó Sango - Llegamos hace poco al territorio del Oeste.

-También nos mencionó que un tal Samuru ha tomado control de los ejércitos - Agregó Kagome - Y que planea atacar al territorio del Sur.

-No planea - dijo Irasue volviendo a tomar una actitud sería - Ya ha comenzado a movilizar a las tropas y esta atacando a las aldeas de humanos y demonios del Oeste. Es muy probable que la aldea donde estaban hace unos minutos sea atacada mañana al amanecer.

-Pero si son parte del reino del Oeste, ¿Por qué las ataca? - preguntó Kagome.

-Para darse a conocer como nuevo Lord- contestó Yako -Muchos humanos y demonios han usado esa táctica, someten a los pueblos y les hacen jurar lealtad.

-¡No podemos permitirlo! - exclamó Sango - ¡Debemos interferir ya!

-Es por eso que los traje hasta aquí - dijo Irasue - Aun tenemos una carta bajo la manga y esa carta eres tú Inuyasha.

Inuyasha detuvo la respiración al escuchar eso y en su cabeza se formó otra pregunta : ¿Qué demonios tenía en mente esa mujer?

-Inuyasha - continuó la demonio - Al ser hijo de Inu no Taisho, llevas en tu interior la sangre de él.

-Creo que eso es muy obvio - dijo el medio demonio tratando de calamar sus nervios.

-Lo que te da el derecho...de tomar el puesto de Lord del Oeste.


	10. Chapter 10 Una botella de sake

_**Hola a todos.**_

 _ **Les dejo un nuevo cap bastante largo.**_

 _ **Disfrutadlo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 Dos hombres, una botella de sake y una conversación.**

Detuvo la respiración de golpe, nunca vio venir aquellas palabras. Miró a su alrededor y todos los presentes lo miraban fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-Eres la única esperanza que tiene las tierras del Oeste -dijo Irasue calmadamente.

-Pe-pero Sesshomaru... – dijo Inuyasha tartamudeando, siempre había podido hablar con facilidad, sin embargo, ahora le era un reto pronunciar una palabra.

-Temo decirte que ya no podremos contar con su ayuda.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, y en sus mentes se cruzó un pensamiento terrible, que ninguno quería dar crédito, hasta que la demonesa lo confirmó.

-Sesshomaru ha desaparecido y aunque no me guste decirlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez ya no se encuentre en el mundo de los vivos.

-No puede ser -exclamó Miroku con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puede confirmarlo? -preguntó Kagome.

-Tengo un...espejo que conecta con el inframundo, y hace unos días atrás pude ver la silueta de un Inu yokai cubierto de oscuridad.

-¿Esta segura que ese era Sesshomaru? -preguntó Sango.

Irasue afirmó lentamente, dejando a todos en una tensión peor que con la que entraron a la sala de juntas.

-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? -preguntó Inuyasha levantándose de la mesa -¡Sesshomaru es un demonio poderoso, nadie puede contra él, incluso a mi me cuesta trabajo darle pelea!

\- ¡¿Crees que nunca me lo pregunté?! -dijo la demonio con fuerza -¡Mi hijo está muerto y las tierras que dependían de él están en peligro! ¡Eres el único que puede parar esta guerra y no te veo cooperativo!

Un silenció se apoderó de la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido y salió a paso rápido de la sala de juntas. A los pocos segundos, Kagome se levantó de la mesa y fue tras él.

-Aun queda un pendiente – dijo Miroku.

-¿Cuál? - preguntó Sango.

-¿Quién le dirá a Rin que Sesshomaru ha muerto?

Unos sollozos se escucharon y las pocas personas que quedaban dirigieron su vista al demonio rana. Jaken intentaba disimular las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero le resultaba imposible.

-¿Esa niña apreciaba a mi hijo verdad? - preguntó Lady Irasue.

-Siempre habla de él -dijo Sango.

-Nos contó todo lo que pasó cuando estaba con Sesshomaru -dijo Miroku – Nos hablaba de un lado de él que nosotros nunca vimos. Un lado amable según ella.

-Esto destrozará a Rin -dijo Jaken entre lágrimas.

-Será mejor que no le digan nada por el momento – habló Yako – No hay que apagar su sonrisa.

Con eso ultimo, Yako también se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la sala de juntas.

-Espera -dijo Irasue deteniendo al espía -¿Tú que haces aquí? Nada de esto te concierne, pero aun así te has vuelto parte de esto.

-Solo soy un simple espía -contestó Yako sin dirigirle la vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Palacio del Oeste, a Samuru le era entregado una pequeña carta.

 _Lady Irasue se ha llevado al hanyou junto a los demás humanos a su_

 _palacio. También he de informarle, que he podido notar que el espía que los acompaña oculta algo, además tiene afecto por la niña._

Samuru arrugó la carta y se cruzó de brazos. La intervención de la guardiana del inframundo era un problema. Sabía que Inuyasha podía llegar a reclamar el reino como suyo, pero la condición de hanyou le iba a resultar un problema, ya que aunque tuviera sangre "real" muchos estarían en desacuerdo, cosa que lo beneficiaba, sin embargo aun había otros que seguían en código de sucesión y aunque Inuyasha fuera un hanyou, lo terminarían por aceptar, poniendo fin a sus planes.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Samuru al momento que se acercaba a una ventana del palacio y observaba a través de ella -Las cosas se complican.

-Mi señor – dijo una Inu yokai detrás de él.

-O creo que mejoran – Samuru se da la vuelta y encara a la mujer -Necesito que hagas algo muy importante.

* * *

De vuelta en el Palacio de Irasue, en uno de los jardines, Inuyasha y Kagome tenían una discusión.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes Kagome? - preguntó Inuyasha molesto - ¡No puedo tomar el puesto!

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¡Soy un hanyou!

-¿Y?

-No lo entenderías – se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado.

Kagome supo que por el momento Inuyasha no quería ser sincero con ella, sabía que ahora sobre sus hombros cargaba una mayor responsabilidad y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo correctamente. Así que optó por retirase y dejar solo al medio demonio.

-Cuando desees hablar no dudes en venir conmigo -dijo la miko antes de marcharse.

Inuyasha exhaló profundamente, no le gustaba discutir con Kagome, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora no le dejaban otro camino.

-Ser un hanyou no es lo que te preocupa – dijo Yako entrando al jardín ya vestido con sus ropas negras.

-No necesito más sermones -dijo Inuyasha sin prestarle atención.

-No vengo a eso.

El espía le lanzó un paquete de color rojo al medio demonio, este ultimo con unos excelentes reflejos lo atrapo y pudo descubrir de que se trataban de su ropas de rata de fuego.

-Acompáñame -dijo el espía – Estar detrás de estas paredes vuelven loco a uno.

Inuyasha se vistió y sin confiar en Yako decidió seguirlo, en cambio el espía lo llevó a fuera del castillo. Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra entre una zona llena de árboles por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a lo que era un templo.

El templo no era muy grande, apenas era de un mediano tamaña, pero estaba totalmente destruido, el techo de madera se había caído, las puertas estaba invadidas con plantas. También había un especia de pedestal de piedra, destruido por la erosión y el tiempo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Yako no respondió nada, se dirigió calmadamente hacia el templo y se sentó en las escaleras de madera. Hizo una señal con su mano para que el medio demonio también se sentara a su lado.

Inuyasha desconfiando y en estado de alerta se sentó al lado izquierdo de Yako pero dejando un enorme espació de separación.

-¿Quieres un trago? -preguntó Yako a Inuyasha sin mirarle.

-¿Qué? - dijo Inuyasha sin entender hasta que vio que el espía le tendía una botella de sake que sacó de la nada – No gracias.

-Como quieras -dijo dándole un trago a la bebida.

Un silencio largo siguió después, apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegaron allí e Inuyasha comenzaba a impacientarse, no quería perder el tiempo y menos quería estar junto al espía.

-¿Qué quieres realmente? -preguntó Inuyasha interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Saber el motivo por el cual no quieres tomar el puesto de Lord -contestó Yako seguido de otro trago al sake.

-Eso no te interesa.

-Tal ves.

Otro silenció de cinco minutos se produjo, se podía oír incluso el sonido de algunos insectos y el ulular de uno que otro búho.

-¿A qué le temes? -preguntó Yako.

-No le temo a nada -contestó Inuyasha.

-¿Es por qué eres un bastardo?

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices – dijo en un tono molesto.

-¿Por tu familia?

-No los metas a ellos.

-¿Acaso es por tu futuro hijo?

Al ver que Inuyasha no respondía a esa pregunta, Yako supo por donde tenía que dirigir la conversación, solo esperaba no morir en el intento.

-Entonces es por tu hijo – dijo Yako seguido de otro trago de sake.

-¿Podrías dejar de beber eso? -dijo Inuyasha molesto.

-No, esto -señala la botella - Me ayuda a soportar la conversación que tenemos.

-¿Te mandó esa demonio verdad? - dijo en un tono retador.

-Quizá si...o quizá lo estoy haciendo por voluntad – hace una pausa para tomar otro trago -Así que dime realmente, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Si te digo dejarás de molestarme?

-Si.

Inuyasha inhaló y exhaló, se mordió el labio el labio inferior dudando en contarle la verdad al espía, no obstante quería terminar con aquella conversación.

-Temo no hacerlo bien – confesó el hanyou.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Yako un poco decepcionado, puesto que estaba esperando oír algo mejor.

-¿Hablas en serio? Ser un Lord requiere de muchas responsabilidades, dirigir un enorme territorio no es fácil.

-No lo es – toma otro trago -Sin embargo si Sesshomaru lo hizo, tu también podrás.

-Ese es el problema, él fue educado desde que nació para dirigir las Tierras, en cambio yo...fui rechazado y odiado -hace una pausa y suspira -Desde que era niño -continuó Inuyasha - Todo el mundo me insultaba por ser un hanyou, había momentos en que llegaban a golpearme. Mi infancia no fue fácil, solo tenía a mi madre...hasta que un día ella se fue para siempre.

-Al menos tuviste una madre que te prestaba atención -dijo Yako volviendo a poner su vista hacia el frente – La mía apenas sabía que existía.

-Dame un poco de eso – dijo Inuyasha señalando la botella.

Yako le pasó la botella al medio demonio y este ultimo le dio un buen trago para luego decir:

-Sesshomaru siempre tuvo todo en bandeja de plata, el conocía...

Hizo una enorme pausa.

-¿A quién conocía? -preguntó Yako.

-Conoció a papá -contestó.

Inuyasha volvió a guardar silencio y tomó otro trago a la bebida.

-Yo crecí sin mi padre -dijo Inuyasha seguido de un trago – Siempre veía a los demás niños con sus padres y siempre me preguntaba como había sido mi vida si hubiera crecido junto con mi papá -Hace una pausa - Él sacrificó su vida para que mi madre y yo pudiéramos vivir. Al igual que él, yo también sacrificaría mi vida por mi mujer y mi hijo, pero temo no saber como criar a un hijo.

-Nadie nace sabiéndolo -dijo Yako – Pero va aprendiéndolo con el tiempo.

Inuyasha reflexionó aquellas palabras, reconoció que eran ciertas, nadie nace siendo padre o sabiendo lo que es ser uno, se aprende cuando llega la oportunidad.

Yako extendió su mano izquierda e Inuyasha le entregó la botella de sake para que este también bebiera.

-Mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos bien -dijo Yako tomando un trago

-¿No tenías una buena relación ? -preguntó Inuyasha con un poco de curiosidad

-Al principio – vuelve a tomar otro trago -Pero tuvo que aparecer alguien que lo estropeara.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una historia larga.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Ahora era el espía quien dudaba en contarle, sin embargo conocía las reglas de las conversaciones. Si alguien te cuenta algo personal, tú también debes contarle algo personal, así los dos estarán sujetos a una especie de contrato que prohíbe revelar la información que obtuvieron del otro.

-El sake hace que mi lengua se suelte– dijo el espía exhalando y tomando otro trago antes de pasarle la botella al hanyou -Cuando era niño...solía pasar tiempo con mi padre.

-Algo así me dijiste en el campo de flores de la otra vez – dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba de la botella.

-Él era un gran guerrero y obvio yo quería ser como él, así que todo el tiempo me la pasaba entrenando y estudiando tácticas de pelea y estrategia, además de otros temas de interés -hace una pausa para pedir de nuevo la botella y tomar un trago – Solía enseñarme muchas cosas y me llevaba a varios viajes. Ahí todo normal, era un simple niño que quería seguir los pasos de su padre para algún día llegar a ser como él. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Un día, comenzó a ausentarse. Ya no me ayudaba con mis estudios y entrenamientos, ya no me llevaba a sus viajes, ya no pasaba el tiempo conmigo -Yako vio como Inuyasha iba a hablar, pero se adelantó él – Al principió pensé que era por cosa de trabajo. Hasta que un día, cansado de sus excusas, decidí escabullirme y seguirlo. Lo que vi no me gusto para nada.

-¿Qué viste? -preguntó Inuyasha ahora si con mucha curiosidad.

-Él estaba viendo a otra mujer -toma un trago y con molestia en su voz agregó – Estaba engañándonos a mi ya mi madre – toma otro trago -Y eso no es todo, ¿Quieres saber que hizo el infeliz después?

-¿Qué hizo? -dijo mientras cogía la botella y bebía su contenido.

-Procreó a un bastardo con ella.

Inuyasha vio como Yako mostraba enojo, dedujo que aquello lo llevaba guardando desde hace bastante tiempo y necesitaba desahogarse. También no pudo evitar recordar que su padre Inu no Taisho, había hecho exactamente lo mismo, y era más que obvio que su "hermanito mayor" si mostró una gran desaprobación.

-¿Qué pasó después con tus padres y la mujer con el niño? -preguntó Inuyasha, queriendo saber el desenlace.

-Mi padre...murió en una guerra entre clanes – contestó el espía – Mi madre anda por ahí dirigiendo el clan que una vez dirigió mi padre. Y de la otra mujer, solo me enteré mucho tiempo después que murió al dar a luz junto con el bastardo.

-Es una pena -dijo Inuyasha dando otro trago al sake, que por cierto ya no quedaba mucho - ¿Y cómo terminaste de..?

-Espía– terminó la frase – Cuando tuve edad me fui de casa, trabajé para algunos jefes de clanes, hacia uno que otro trabajo sucio y recibía buena paga. Después me cansé de eso y decidí andar solo, más tardar me topé con un par de desconocidos en el bosque y terminé aquí hablando de mi vida privada junto a un hanyou y con una botella de sake.

Inuyasha volvió a tomar otro trago de sake, parte de los efectos de este ya se estaban manifestando en su sistema, se sentía un poco mareado, pero aun quería averiguar algo mas de espía y viendo que era muy probable que también este estuviera ya mostrando los efectos de la bebida, no le sería difícil sacarle la información.

-¿Y nunca pensaste en...no sé, buscar a una mujer? -preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Para complacerme? -dijo Yako mientras tomaba la botella y tomaba otro trago – Algunas veces.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a alguien a quien amar por el resto de tu vida.

Yako meditó aquella pregunta y se hizo una pregunta así mismo: ¿Habría a alguien a quien amar? Y curiosamente ya estaba formándose una respuesta en su mente.

-¿La hay? -volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-Puede ser – admitió seguido de otro trago.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo el medio demonio con una sonrisa picara -¿Quién es? ¿Acaso la conozco?

-Tal ves – encoge los hombros y muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos di quien es – dijo Inuyasha acortando distancia entre él y el espía.

-Solo si prometes no cortarme en dos con tu espada.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien – y con una felicidad producto del sake que acababa de tomar dijo – He sentido atracción por Rin.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, ahí estaba la confesión por parte del espía y conservando un poco de conciencia sabría, sabía que cuando Yako estuviera cuerdo lo mataría por saber dicha información. Sin embargo como el 95% de su conciencia estaba fuera de control, siguió haciendo sus preguntas.

-¿Atracción sexual? -preguntó Inuyasha cogiendo la botella - ¿O atracción por su forma de ser?

-Por su forma de ser -pide la botella -Ella es tan inocente, que la hace única entre varias mujeres, además tiene una determinación que no se compara y una lealtad increíble. Pero sobre todo lo que más me gusta de ella es su sonrisa.

-¿Su sonrisa?

-Con ella te devuelve la esperanza, con ella te hace olvidar los malos momentos, con ella...te hace ver el mundo de otra forma.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Yako, sin duda nunca habría dicho eso estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Entonces brindemos por las mujeres que están en nuestras vidas – dijo Inuyasha.

Ambos hombres terminaron con el contenido de la botella y decidieron regresar al Palacio de Lady Irasue. Cuando volvieron, dos sirvientas los condujeron a sus habitaciones, Inuyasha se despidió de Yako y entró a su habitación asignada.

Kagome se encontraba ya dormida en el tatami, pero despertó al escuchar como el medio demonio hacia ruido al caminar, producto de su ebriedad, que por supuesto no paso por alto la miko.

-¿Inuyasha estas ebrio? - preguntó la pelinegra.

-Puede ser -contestó el hanyou echándose a su lado y abrazándola.

-Si lo estas – dijo al notar el olor a sake – Ni creas que te vas a salvar de una reprimenda.

-Te amo Kagome.

-¿Eh? -dijo ella confundida.

-Te amo a ti y al pequeño demonio que viene en camino.

Inuyasha colocó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Kagome y lo contempla un rato.

-Daría mi vida para protegerlos -dijo el medio demonio.

-Inuyasha eso es tan...

Unos ronquidos por parte del hanyou rompieron el momento, Kagome frunció el seño y apartó a Inuyasha de un manotazo, este ultimo ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó durmiendo como un tronco.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Secretos han salido a la luz.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará a continuación?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Todo comentario e idea es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Problemas

_**Sé que tarde en actualizar y sé que es un capitulo realmente corto, pero tengo planeado algo más grande para el siguiente. Digamos que este es la introducción a lo bueno de la historia.**_

 _ **Ya no digo más.**_

 _ **Disfrutadlo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11 Problemas**.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y supuso que el espía estaría igual o incluso peor ya que él había tomado más que el hanyou.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Kagome ya no se encontraba en la cama.

-De seguro me regañará por embriagarme - dijo Inuyasha para si mismo.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de lavabo para asearse. Una vez aseado, salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

-Señor - dijo una sirvienta - Me pidieron que cuando despertara le diera esto.

La sirvienta le tendió un vaso con un líquido caliente de color verde.

-Es un té para la resaca - dijo la sirvienta al ver que el hanyou desconfiaba.

El medio demonio aceptó la bebida y no le encontró mal sabor, al contrario, le pareció lo más sabroso que había probado en su vida, obvio después de las papas con ajo que Kagome traía de su tiempo y que por cierto las extrañaba con ganas.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Irasue? - preguntó Inuyasha a la sirvienta.

-En estos momentos la señora se encuentra en su oficina? - contestó la chica.

-¿Y dónde queda ese lugar?

\- Camine todo recto, luego de vuelta a la derecha en el tercer pasillo, después siga adelante hasta encontrar las escaleras. Suba por ellas y entre en la octava puerta a la izquierda, caminé por el pasillo y de vuelta a la derecha, ahí encontrará otras escaleras, al subir por ellas estará en otro corredor y la oficina de la señora se encuentra en la tercera puerta a la derecha. ¿Alguna duda?

-Nin..guna

-Estoy para servirle.

Después de decir eso, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marchó de ahí dejando a un hanyou realmente confundido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación del espía.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? - pensaba Yako mientras se lavaba la cara - Ahora no me lo podré quitar de encima.

Yako tomó una toalla y se secó el exceso de agua. La dejó a un lado y se quitó la parte de arriba de traje quedando desnudo del torso para arriba. Se miró en un espejo del cuarto de lavabo y pudo notar que las cicatrices que surcaban su pecho ya casi no se veían.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a desvestirse por completo para tomar un baño, alguien tocó la puerta.

Molesta por aquella interrupción, el espía fue abrir la puerta topándose con una sirvienta de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Le traigo un té - dijo la mujer ofreciéndole la bebida caliente - Es para la resaca.

Yako tomó la bebida y la analizó un rato, en el momento en que le iba a dar un trago se detuvo de golpe y dijo:

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo resaca?

-Eh...bueno - dijo nerviosa - Anoche lo vi con el señor Inuyasha.

-Eso es imposible - objetó - El único sirviente en el lugar era una mujer rubia.

Yako fulminó a la mujer y después de unos segundos agregó:

-Además, ¿por qué le has puesto al té hiervas del sueño eterno?

En un movimiento rápido, la sirvienta sacó un cuchillo de su kimono y se abalanzó hacia el espía.

Yako dejó caer el té y esquivó el ataque, pero la mujer no se rendiría fácilmente. Volvió a atacar, pero ahora hacia el abdomen del espía, y por mala suerte el cuchillo logró hacerle un rasguño pequeño.

Con eso, Yako decidió dejar de evadir los golpes y ponerle fin a esa pelea.

-¡Quédate quieto! - exclamó la mujer molesta al ver como otro de sus ataques era esquivado.

El espía sujetó la mano que traía el cuchillo y lo torció de cierto modo que la mujer no tuvo otra opción que dejar caer el arma.

-¿Quién te manda? - preguntó Yako acercando a la mujer hacia a él.

\- Ya conoces el nombre de mi señor - dijo ella forcejeando.

-Entonces dile a Samuru que estoy más cerca de lo que cree.

\- Más cerca de la muerte.

Sin que el espía lo hubiese notado, la sirvienta le clavó en la pierna un pequeño dardo.

-¿Veneno? - dijo Yako arrancándose el dardo.

-Debiste tomar el té - dijo la mujer saliendo de su agarré - Lastima, he de admitir que eres lindo.

Yako quiso asesinar a aquella demonio, pero la vista comenzó a nublarse y un mareo lo invadió completamente dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Adiós - se despidió la demonio antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Simultáneamente y en otra parte del castillo, Inuyasha había logrado descifrar aquel laberinto de pasillos y logrado llegar a las puertas de la oficina de Irasue.

Aun quedaba un poco de té en su vaso.

Tocó la puertas un par de veces y recibió permiso para entrar.

\- No sé como Sesshomaru aguanta tú olor - dijo la demonio desde su escritorio.

A la cabeza de Inuyasha se le vinieron un montón de respuestas contra el insulto, no obstante él sabía que no estaba ahí para pelear.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó Irasue sin quitar la vista de un pergamino.

-Lo haré - contestó el hanyou en un tono de voz más bajo de lo norma.

-¿Qué dijiste? - dijo ella ahora si mirándolo fijamente.

\- Tomaré el puesto de Lord del Oeste - dijo ahora con voz firme y decidida.

\- ¡Maravilloso! - se levanta del escritorio y camina hacia él - Tenemos que enseñarte muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo - en voz baja - Espero que tu condición de hanyou no te impida aprender.

-Pero con un par de condiciones - dijo el medio demonio interrumpiéndola.

-¿Cuáles? - dijo ella mostrando desinterés.

\- La primera -levanta el dedo índice para enumerarlas - Quiero que mi mujer y mis amigos estén conmigo y tengan protección.

-De acuerdo.

-Y la segunda - levanta el anular - Llevaré las riendas del Lord hasta que aparezca el idiota de Sesshomaru.

\- Sesshomaru está muerto - objetó Irasue.

-Tú dices eso, pero yo sé que él sigue con vida y está escondido en algún lugar planeando un ataque contra ese general. Y que nos esta usando como parte de ese plan.

Irasue observó a Inuyasha por unos segundos y aceptó las condiciones.

-Ambos son igual de tercos como Taisho - exclamó ella disponiéndose a regresar a sus deberes, sin embargó el sonido de un vaso estrellándose en el piso la hizo desistir.

Inuyasha se había sujetado la cabeza y miraba hacia el suelo, cosa que extraño a la demonio.

-Pero que...

El medió demonio cayó al suelo como costa e Irasue se acercó a él para revisarlo.

Al estar a su lado pudo notar un olor peculiar.

\- ¡Hiervas del sueño!- exclamó.

Salió de su oficina y pidió ayuda a sus sirvientes.

-¡Llévenlo a su habitación! -ordenó - ¡Avisen a sus acompañantes y que alguien vaya a asegurarse que la niña se encuentre bien!

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a seguir las ordenes mientras ella corría entre los pasillos con rumbo a una habitación fija.

Al llegar a dicha habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Yako inmóvil boca abajo.

Rápidamente se acercó a él, le tomó el pulso y se tranquilizó al ver que este aun seguía vivo. Pudo ver que aun lado del espía se encontraba un pequeño dardo venenoso, algo que lo ponía todo en juego.

-Mi señora - dijo un sirviente jadeando en la puerta - La señorita Rin no está.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **¿Habrá tiempo de salvarlos?**_

 _ **¿Realmente Sesshomaru sigue con vida?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber que ocurrirá no duden en seguir el fic.**_

 _ **Cualquier idea y comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **p.d. Buen inicio de clases para prepas.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Iré por ella

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero las clases iniciaron y me han dado un montón de deberes. Además escribí este capitulo un montón de veces.**_

 _ **Ya no digo más, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12 Iré por ella.**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sus párpados le pesaban mucho y sentía su cuerpo a dolorido. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre una cama y en una habitación diferente a la que estaba.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que una sirvienta intentó asesinarlo con un té envenenado y al no lograrlo le clavó justo en la pierna un dardo con dicho veneno. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era que todavía conservará la vida.

Miró a su alrededor y se topó con una manta de pelo negro.

-¿Rin? -dijo suavemente el espía.

Lamentablemente, aquella persona no era Rin, sino Kagome que al ver que Yako estaba despierto, no tardó en llamar al médico que los estaba atendiendo.

El doctor, era un demonio de edad muy, pero muy avanzada, y se podía deducir por su lento andar y su barba blanca. Cuando este entró a la habitación, fue directo hacia el espía y le tomó sus signos vitales.

Yako quiso apartarlo de él, pero cada vez que intentaba mover sus brazos, estos le respondían con una punzada de dolor.

-Mantente quieto – le ordenó el doctor.

-¿Dónde está esa sirvienta? -preguntó Yako sentándose en el tatamie

-Si te quedas quieto podré terminar rápido.

Yako intentó levantarse, pero el médico se lo negó usando su fuerza demoniaca.

Una vez terminando de tomar los signos vitales y revisado que el espía no tuviera algún otro problema, el médico anotó unas cosas en un pergamino y dijo:

-Tuviste suerte, el antídoto que te di surtió efecto, aunque lo que más me sorprende es que al ser un humano, tu cuerpo haya resistido mucho. Otro humano habría muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Yako solo se limito a bajar la vista.

-Doctor -dijo Kagome -¿Inuyasha se podrá mejor?

Inuyasha se encontraba a un par de metros de Yako, igualmente se encontraba recostado sobre un tatamie, pero este tenía un terrible aspecto. Se encontraba casi inconsciente, su fiebre estaba alta, había gotas de sudor por su frente y su respiración era muy rápida.

-Le di un antídoto, pero no sé si se recuperará por completo -contestó el doctor – El veneno que tomó ha hecho ya mucho daño.

-¿Le dieron petunia híbrida? -preguntó Yako.

-Esa planta podría matarlo.

-Pero también podría salvarlo.

-¿Petunia híbrida? -preguntó Kagome -según me había dicho Jinenji esa planta curaba todo tipo de mal, solo que actúa al azar.

-Es por eso que le digo señorita que no es una opción -refutó el médico.

-Si Inuyasha muere, todo habrá acabado -dijo Yako -Samuru se apoderará de los cuatro territorios y los humanos e híbridos serán historia.

-La planta puede o no puede ayudarle – agregó el doctor -No podemos arriesgarnos.

Kagome meditó unos segundos, sabía las propiedades de esa planta, la petunia híbrida era famosa por su dote curativo contra cualquier mal, solo que esta funcionaba como había dicho al azar, podría curarlo, pero podría matarlo. En pocas palabras, era una planta que actuaba conforme su voluntad.

No obstante si no le daba la planta, el veneno que ahora circulaba en su sistema lo mataría en poco tiempo. Era una decisión que tenía que pensarse con tiempo, solo que en esos momento era lo que menos tenía.

-Si Inuyasha muere, tu hijo crecerá sin un padre -dijo Yako.

Al oír esas palabras, la miko vio una terrible posibilidad. ¿Cómo educaría a su hijo sin su padre?¿Qué sería de ella sin Inuyasha? No quería que su futuro hijo o hija tuviera una infancia como la del hanyou. Algunas veces, este ultimo le platicaba acerca de su niñez y lo difícil que fue para él crecer sin su padre.

No quería perder a Inuyasha, quería un padre para su hijo.

-Denle la petunia híbrida -dijo Kagome seriamente.

-Pero seño...-dijo el doctor antes de ser interrumpido por la miko.

-¡Es la única opción que tenemos y si no la traen, iré personalmente por ella, no me importa en donde este!

El médico ya no refutó más, se había dado cuenta que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que antes de salir de la habitación, hizo una reverencia y miró con odio a Yako.

Una vez que el doctor se fue Kagome se relajó y sujeto la mano de Inuyasha para ayudarle de cierta forma a tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, Yako volvió a recostarse, trató de recordar el ataque de aquella demonio, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas. No le agradaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba, se sentía un completo inútil.

Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio que invadía la habitación fue interrumpido por Kagome.

-¿Cómo sabes de la planta? -preguntó ella.

Sin tener otra opción, el espía tuvo que contestar:

-No solo me dediqué a robar documentos y a matar gente.

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo un gracias, cosa que Yako no tomó como importancia.

-Sabes -agregó la miko -De donde yo vengo a los ninjas se les trata como ídolos. Todo el mundo quiere ser uno.

-Tu mundo debe ser raro -contestó Yako.

-Aunque te explicara detalladamente mi mundo, no lo entenderías.

Kagome tenía las ganas de preguntarle algo al espía, pero no hallaba el valor para decircelo, no obstante, Yako había notado como la miko se debatía internamente.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme? -preguntó el espía.

-¿Cómo es que? -dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Los dedos de tus manos , los estas moviendo mucho -hace una pausa – Rin también hace lo mismo cuando quiere preguntarme algo pero no tiene el valor.

La miko ya no supo que más decir, así que aprovechando la oportunidad dijo:

-¿Por qué realmente estas aquí? -recibe una mirada seria -Quise decir...no es que...la verdad...

-Ve al punto -dijo Yako con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Eres un viajero, simplemente pudiste dar media vuelta y no meterte en esta aventura -dijo la miko -Aun así decidiste ofrecerte como nuestro guía y has arriesgado tu vida.

-¿Crees en el destino? -preguntó de golpe.

-Si lo creo.

-Entonces diré que el destino me puso en su camino nada más porque así lo quiso.

Con eso ultimo, Yako dio finalizada la conversación, dejando a Kagome no muy satisfecha con aquella respuesta, pero sin duda aceptaba esa posibilidad de que el destino lo había puesto en su camino. Sin embargo la pregunta era ¿Cuál era su función en todo esto?

Justo en ese momento Sango entró a la habitación, sus ropas estaban sucias y tenía un aspecto cansado.

-¡Sango! -dijo la miko -¿La hallaron?

-No -contestó la exterminadora al momento que se sentaba y tomaba aire – Todavía Miroku y otros demonios están buscando algún rastro. Parece que se esfumaron en el aire.

-¡¿A quién se llevaron?! -dijo Yako volviéndose a sentar en el tatamie.

La sacerdotisa y la exterminadora intercambiaron miradas, esta ultima decidió hablar.

-Rin ha desaparecido, creemos que fue algún demonio enviado por Samuru.

-Quiere hacer que Sesshomaru aparezca-dijo el espía en voz baja y con voz fuerte exclamó -¡¿Por qué no han hecho nada para impedirlo?!

* * *

Por ordenes de Samuru, la demonio llevó a Rin a una pequeña cabaña abandonada en medio de un oscuro bosque. Ahí la mantendrían hasta que Sesshomaru se dignara a aparecer.

Samuru no podía estar más satisfecho, aquella demonio cumplió a la perfección con su trabajo y ahora tenía a lo que el Lord del Oeste más apreciaba.

Se encontraba justo afuera de la cabaña, esperaba que ella supiera el paradero de Sesshomaru, ya que la rana no le sirvió de mucho.

-La chica se rehúsa a hablar -dijo la demonio que la secuestró – Ahora Jiro esta adentro tratando de obtener información.

En eso, el sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de Samuru junto con un gemido de dolor. Sin más pensarlo, entró a la cabaña y encontró a Jiro sobandose la cabeza y a la niña del otro lado de la habitación en posición de ataque.

-Maldita niña -se quejaba Jiro.

-No puedes ni con una simple humana -dijo Samuru burlándose de él – Que patético. Márchate.

Jiro hizo una reverencia y salió, dejando solos a Rin y al demonio.

-¿No quieres algo de comer? -preguntó Samuru amablemente.

-Lo que quiero es que me dejen ir -dijo Rin – Sino enfréntense a la furia del señor Sesshomaru.

Samuru dejó escapar una carcajada y se acercó a Rin.

-He de suponer que Sesshomaru siempre te rescata ¿no es así? -dijo Samuru.

-Él siempre viene en mi ayuda -dijo la chica firmemente.

-¿Y no crees que lo fastidias con tus problemas?

Rin se quedó sin habla al escuchar esto, Samuru por su parte decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para obtener la información que necesitaba.

-Te propongo algo – dijo Samuru -Dame cierta información y podrás irte.

-¿Qué... información? -dijo Rin en voz baja.

-Dime donde se encuentra Sesshomaru.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! -exclamó el demonio.

-¡No lo sé! -dijo tomando más confianza.

-¡En algún momento debió haberte contactado!

-No lo ha hecho.

-¡Deja de mentir y habla!

De un movimiento rápido, Samuru sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Rin y la atrajo hacia él de manera brusca. Pudo notar el terrible hedor humano que emanaba y por unos segundos sintió asco. Por el otro lado, Rin intentó soltarse del agarre, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.

-¡Te repetiré la pregunta -dijo el demonio - ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru?

-¡No lo sé! - volvió a decir Rin.

Samuru desvió la vista y trato de pensar en otra estrategia. Rin al sentir como el agarré de este disminuía, aprovechó el momento para zafarse y golpearlo con una de las técnicas que Yako le había enseñado.

La pelinegra logró zafarse, pero no logró golpearlo, Samuru había previsto el golpe y detuvo la mano izquierda de la chica a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Quién te enseñó esa técnica? -preguntó Samuru soltando la mano de la pelinegra.

-Un espía -contestó Rin alejándose del demonio.

-¿Un espía?

Samuru analizó esas palabras unos segundos y miró a la chica con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo se llama ? -preguntó Samuru.

Rin no contestó nada.

-¡¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Samuru se encontraba de nuevo frente a la chica, pero esta vez le dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Te dejaré meditar tu respuesta un rato -dijo Samuru un poco calmado -Haber si así aprendes a responder lo que se te pregunta.

Samuru salió de la cabaña y azotó la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez asegurado de que el demonio se había alejado de la cabaña, Rin intentó buscar alguna forma de salir. Le era complicado, las ventanas estaban tapadas y en la puerta había dos demonios.

-Señor Sesshomaru -dijo Rin en voz baja antes de dejar caer lágrimas - ¿Dónde está?

* * *

.

De vuelta al palacio de Irasue...

-No creí que haría tal escandalo -dijo Sango viendo hacia un punto específico.

-Era de suponerse – dijo Miroku viendo también el mismo punto – Me he percatado que durante el viaje, Yako ha desarrollado un apreció hacia la pequeña Rin y no lo culpo el trasero de ella es muy bonito.

La silueta de una mano se dibujó en el rostro del monje y una Sango muy molesta se marchó del lugar.

Miroku se quedó en la habitación observando a un Yako inconsciente y atado de pies y manos.

Una vez llegada la noche, el espía volvió a recuperar la consciencia. Lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha recostado a unos metros de él y junto al hanyou se encontraba Kagome también dormida. Había un pequeño plato cerca de ellos con restos de un líquido azul.

-" _Ya debieron darle la planta"_ -pensó Yako - _"Más vale que funcione"_

El espía quiso moverse, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que sus manos y pies estaban atados, no las culpaba por hacerlo, después del escandalo que hizo no lo hubiera dudado un segundo.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICIERON NADA?! -gritó Yako al momento que se ponía de pié

-Fue un ataqué sorpresa -dijo Sango tratando de calmarlo.

-Es por eso que fuiste envenenado -dijo Kagome.

-¡En vez de ir por mi debieron evitar que se la llevaran!

-¡Pudiste haber muerto! -exclamó Kagome también levantándose.

-¡Mi vida no importa! ¡Ahora Samuru tiene a Rin y quien sabe lo que hará con ella, pero nada bueno!

-¡Lo sabemos! -refutó la miko -¡Pero ahora no podemos hacer mucho, esperemos a que Inuyasha se recupere y así podremos idear un plan!

-¡Ustedes los humanos son muy inútiles!

Kagome percibió un cambio de energía por parte del espía, sentía un odio y una desesperación enorme, nunca en su vida como sacerdotisa había sentido algo así. Sin dudarlo más le hizo una señal a Sango para que usara una aguja con tranquilizante contra Yako.

Lo malo era que iba a ser complicado.

Ambas chicas lograron derribar al espía, pero este ultimo no iba a rendirse fácilmente, aun con su cuerpo a dolorido trato de quitárselas de encima, sin embargo Sango logró aplicarle el tranquilizante de efecto rápido.

Una vez que Yako estuvo inconsciente, ambas chicas pidieron a los sirvientes que trajeran algunas sogas para atarlo.

-¿Crees que es bueno ponerlo inconsciente de nuevo? -preguntó Sango.

-No había otra opción -dijo Kagome -Su energía estaba cambiando.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Yako miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para desatarse, y el objeto que le ayudaría estaba en una mesa del otro lado de la habitación. Sin tener otra opción más cerca, el espía se arrastró como un gusano, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la miko. No en balde era un ninja.

Ya casi estaba del otro lado de la habitación, pero al moverse, el suelo de madera rechinó, provocando que la miko se moviera entre sueños. Lentamente volvió a avanzar hasta que por fin llegó debajo de la mesa. Ahora solo le restaba un paso: alcanzar el pequeño cuchillo que estaba sobre el mueble.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró pararse, aunque mantener el equilibro le fue un reto mayor, de espaldas tanteo la mesa en busca del cuchillo, movió un pequeño jarrón lleno de flores haciendo un poco de ruido. De nuevo la miko se movió pero no despertó. Volvió a tantear la mesa hasta que al fin dio con el cuchillo, cortó la cuerda de sus manos y una vez libres prosiguió a liberar sus pies.

Cuando retiró las sogas, tomó parte de su ropa y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Qué patética escena– dijo Yako al momento que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Vas por la niña verdad? -dijo Irasue apareciendo en el pasillo.

Yako frunció el seño y dio media vuelta.

-Vas directo a una trampa -dijo la demonio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -Que humano más grosero.

Yako tenía un objetivo ahora y nadie lo detendría.

* * *

 _ **¿Yako salvará a Rin o Sesshomaru se adelantara?**_

 _ **¿La planta salvará a Inuyasha o le quitará la vida?**_

 _ **¿Por qué Samuru se ha interesado en Yako?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber que pasa no duden en seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Rescate

_**Quise subir este capitulo antes, pero gracias al estúpido destino, todo este capitulo se perdió. Lo tenía en una memoria usb, pero gracias a un amigo se infecto de virus y perdí todo el capitulo más otras historias. Sentí una terrible frustración y quise asesinarlo. Así que tuve que volver a escribirlo.**_

 _ **Ojala les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13 Rescate.**

La oscuridad ya había cubierto el bosque, algunas luciérnagas comenzaban a realizar sus vuelos nocturnos, uno que otro grillo se escuchaba y los mosquitos ya estaban acechando a quien estuviera cerca.

Samuru había traído más soldados para vigilar la cabaña donde se encontraba Rin, era mejor estar prevenido. Algunos demonios estaban haciendo guardia por los alrededores y otros estaban cerca de la cabaña.

Jiro se encontraba entre los soldados, le habían encargado realizar un mapa de la zona y una vez hecho, debía ir a entregárselo personalmente a Samuru.

-¿Señor? -dijo Jiro estando a unos cuantos centímetros de él – Le traigo lo que pidió.

-Ya era hora -dijo Samuru arrebatándole el pergamino y examinándolo – Hay un lago cerca de aquí.

-Creo que tiene una conexión con un río cercano.

-No es importante.

-¿De verdad cree que aparezca? -preguntó de repente Jiro.

Samuru enrollo el pergamino y sin mirar a Jiro a los ojos contestó:

-No estoy seguro, puede que si, puede que no.

-Pero si está muerto ¿Verdad? Usted se aseguro de eso.

-Creo que debo recordarte quien era la persona que debía traerme el cadáver.

Jiro tragó en secó y miró a su alrededor para evitar cruzar miradas con su superior.

-¡Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ve a tu puesto! -le ordenó Samuru.

Con una reverencia, Jiro salió de ahí rumbo a cualquier zona que no fuera cerca a su jefe.

Mientras tanto, Samuru decidió hacerle una visita a la prisionera. Una vez que estuvo afuera, le ordenó a los demonios que estaban asignados a esa zona que estuvieran más alertas. Antes de entrar a la cabaña tocó la puerta ( los modales nunca le faltarían) no recibió respuesta alguna, pero eso ya sabía. Una vez adentro, encontró a la chica sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la pared contraría.

En la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su derecha, había un plato con arroz, fideos y un vaso con agua, por su apariencia, se podía ver que llevaban ahí un buen rato.

-¿No comerás? -preguntó Samuru

No recibió respuesta.

-No está envenenada -agregó el demonio – Además, te necesito con vida.

Sin respuesta.

Samuru sentía como perdía la paciencia, tenía unas ganas de golpear a la chica para sacarle toda la verdad, no obstante prefirió usar otro método. Tomó otra silla que estaba en la habitación, la colocó frente a Rin y se sentó en ella cruzando las piernas y brazos.

-Será mejor que cooperes o puede irte mal -dijo Samuru.

-Yo no tengo porque cooperar -contestó Rin seriamente.

-Nos evitaremos un par de cosas si me dices la ubicación de Sesshomaru.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

-¡Mientes!

-¡No lo hago!

El demonio quiso explotar de la irá en ese momento, discutir con Rin era una tortura para él, no negaba que tenía ganas de acabar con su vida, con un simple apretón en el cuello y todo esto se terminaría, sin embargo, no había mentido al decir que la necesitaba con vida.

-Digamos que te creo -dijo Samuru suspirando – Y si así fuera el caso, ¿entonces Sesshomaru vendría por ti?

-Claro que lo haría -contestó Rin firmemente.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Él señor Sesshomaru me quiere, ha sido mi protector desde los ocho años, él nunca permitiría que me pasara algo.

-¿Entonces por qué no ha venido?

Rin calló de repente, su respiración se pausó y buscó la forma de contestar aquello, pero las palabras que emitía no tenían sentido.

-Creo que ya no le importas a Sesshomaru.

-No es cierto -dijo ella débilmente.

-Apuesto que se hartó de ti.

-El vendrá – dijo al momento que apretaba los puños en sus rodillas.

-De seguro está divirtiéndose con otra mujer o mejor dicho con una demonesa.

-¡ÉL NO HARÍA ESO! -gritó Rin levantándose de la silla – ¡El señor Sesshomaru es el demonio más poderoso sobre la tierra, él es capaz de cortarte en dos usando un solo brazo. Él lo es todo para mi, yo le respeto mucho y le quiero de igual marea que él conmigo. Le admiro mucho y...

-¿Acaso sientes algo por él? - interrumpió Samuru y Rin calló de nuevo – Lo digo porque una humana y una demonio nunca podrán vivir juntos. Serían rechazados por el mundo, además si de esa unión hay hanyous estos serán los que sufran más. - hace una pausa y se lleva una mano a la barbilla – Creo que Inuyasha es un buen ejemplo ¿no?

Rin volvió a su lugar y meditó la pregunta de Samuru ¿Acaso ella sentía algo más que simple respeto, admiración y lealtad?

En cambio, el Jefe del ejército pudo notar que había fracturado un poco a la chica. Por el momento la dejaría en ese estado, de todos modos ya tenía en cuenta que si Sesshomaru no apareciera esa noche, lo descartaría y se desharía de Rin.

-Volveré en un rato -dijo Samuru levantándose – Dejaré que pienses lo que te dije.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, se encontraban un par de demonios vigilando un poste clavado en la tierra y en ese poste se encontraba Jaken amarrado completamente y con una mordaza.

-¿Por qué debemos vigilar a este tipo? -preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Yo como voy a saberlo -contestó el otro -Solo vigila que nadie se acerque.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, los soldados apuntaron sus arcos y flechas arriba, pero descartaron que fuera un intruso y supusieron que había sido el viento.

Pero no fue así, de nuevo las hojas de los árboles volvieron a moverse, esta vez descartaron el viento y buscaron con la mirada al invasor.

-¿Hueles algo? -preguntó uno.

-No -dijo el otro -Ve a la izquierda, mantén tu dis...

Aquel guardia no pudo terminar su frase cuando una flecha había atravesado de lado a lado su cuello.

-¡NOS ATACAAAAN! - fue lo ultimo que dijo el otro demonio antes de que su cabeza rodara en el suelo.

Jaken, quien había visto todo, comenzó a moverse intentando buscar alguna forma de salvar su vida. Lo único que podía ver, era una silueta negra acercándose a él, portando una espada. Para evitar sufrir, el demonio rana cerró los ojos y esperó el tajo, pero para su sorpresa, el tajo solo lo liberó del poste.

-¡Qué estas haciendo! - dijo una voz gruesa y firme.

-¿Amo bonito? -dijo Jaken abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia arriba.

* * *

Rin podía escuchar como los soldados se movilizaban, lo que le daba a entender que había un intruso. Aquella era su oportunidad perfecta para escapar y demostrarle a Samuru que no dependía de nadie.

Afuera de la cabaña estaban dos demonios custodiando la entrada, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era eliminarlos. ¿Pero Cómo?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! -se escuchó un gritó agudo.

Los demonios que custodiaban la puerta se asustaron y uno de ellos entró a averiguar que era lo que ocurría.

Segundos más tarde, Rin salió de la cabaña vestida con el uniforme del demonio que entró, solo que se colocó un pedazo de tela a la mitad del rostro para evitar que la reconocieran. Y si se preguntan donde quedó el soldado, solo diré que está adentro,inconsciente, semi desnudo y aun lado de una silla hecha pedazos.

-¿Todo bien con la humana? -preguntó su compañero.

-Si -dijo Rin fingiendo una voz grave. – La niña se asustó con una araña.

-Humana estúpida.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer cosas de demonios.

-No te tardes, al parecer hay un intruso.

Rin se alejó a paso rápido, evitando cruzar la mirada con algún soldado. Internamente agradecía que la ropa que estaba usando llevara olor a demonio, sin o ya la hubieran descubierto.

Lo único que faltaba era internarse en el bosque, una vez allí podría estar segura.

-¡Hey tú! -gritó Samuru.

Rin paró en seco, no había pensado en que pasaría si se topaba con Samuru.

-¿Si señor? -dijo ella sin voltear a ver a Samuru.

-¡Deja de vagar novato y ve a cubrir al bosque!

-¡S-si señor!

La pelinegra salió corriendo y se internó en el bosque. Una vez estando a varios metros lejos de la base de los demonios, se detuvo a respirar un segundo. Solo restaba encontrar el camino de regreso al Palacio de Irasue.

En eso, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles se escuchó, pero no había viento que las moviera. Rin llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de la espada que le había quitado al demonio. No era muy buena usándola, pero gracias a lo que Inuyasha le había enseñado, podía defenderse un poco.

Lamentablemente no pudo usarla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otra espada estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

-Si no quieres que tu cabeza ruede en el suelo, deberás cooperar -dijo una voz grave.

-Espera -dijo Rin con voz un poco temblorosa – No soy lo que tu crees.

La espada enemiga se separó del cuello de la pelinegra y aquel sujeto que la sostenía se alejó unos pasos de la chica.

-¿Rin? -preguntó aquel extraño.

-Esa voz -dijo ella dándose la vuelta -¡Señor...

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo, su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción. Quería ir a abrazarlo, aunque sabía a la perfección que no le agradaría, pero no le importaba a ella.

Pero al momento de darse la vuelta y encarar aquel sujeto la realidad la golpeó fuertemente.

-¿Yako? -dijo ella confundida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el espía acercándose a ella mostrando un semblante preocupado.

-S-si -dijo decepcionada -E-estoy bien.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Yako tomó la mano de Rin y caminaron entre los árboles a paso rápido, solo que unos segundos más tarde la pelinegra paró de golpe, cosa que extraño al espía.

Rin estaba callada, con la mirada al suelo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, solo metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? -preguntó Yako.

-De hecho yo si esperaba a alguien más -dijo Samuru saliendo de la nada junto con varios soldados que los rodearon apuntándoles arco y flecha.

Yako frunció el ceño, se colocó frente a Rin y desenvainó su espada.

-Veo que tienes agallas -dijo Samuru sacando su espada -Veamos que tan bueno eres.

Samuru corrió hacia Yako y este ultimo empujó a Rin fuera de la zona de pelea.

El demonio atacó con una maniobra sencilla, la cual Yako pudo bloquear, solo que la diferencia de fuerza era muy notable. Yako logró empujar a Samuru y contra atacó el golpe, pero no funcionó de mucho.

-No eres lo que yo esperaba – dijo Samuru fingiendo decepción – Podría matarte de una vez y tirar tu cuerpo a los lobos.

-No sería un mal final -dijo Yako bloqueando un ataqué -Pero no me gustaría ser comida de perros.

En ese momento Samuru percibió que la energía de Yako aumentaba y un pequeño destello azul cubría la espada del espía.

-¿Pero qué? -exclamó el demonio al ver la espada de su oponente.

Samuru no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que estaba pasando, puesto que un rayo azul lo había lanzado al otro extremo del círculo en donde se encontraban levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Yako, jadeando, miró a Samuru en el suelo y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. Ese era el momento perfecto para escapar.

De entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña, pero poderosa bomba de humo y la arrojó al suelo. Aquella bomba contenía una sustancia que debilitaba a los demonios por unos segundos, así que el espía aprovechando que los enemigos estaban débiles, cargó a Rin de forma nupcial y escapó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Rin había quedado confundida, hacia pocos segundos que vio como Yako se enfrentaba a Samuru y ahora se encontraba siendo cargada por el espía. Miró hacia arriba y logró vislumbrar gracias a la luz de la luna la cara de Yako, solo que algo de él le llamó demasiado la atención.

Sus ojos tenían un destello dorado.

Después de correr por el bosque, Yako se detuvo frente a una cueva.

-Nos ocultaremos aquí por esta noche -dijo el espía haciendo que Rin volviera a la realidad.

-S-si -dijo ella al momento que Yako la colocaba de nuevo en el piso.

-Vamos – dijo este tomando de nuevo su mano e internándose en la cueva.

Conforme iban entrando, Rin pudo advertir una llama luz que iluminaba el lugar. Cuando se acercaron más a ella, la pelinegra vio que había una fogata encendida y que junto a esta se encontraba un poco de pescado ya cocido.

-¡Rin! -dijo Jaken al verla.

-¡Señor Jaken! -dijo ella emocionada y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Mira lo que causas -exclamó el demonio molesto -Te dije que te mantuvieras cerca de mi.

Mientras Jaken comenzaba a regañar a Rin, Yako fue a sentarse junto a la fogata con la pared a su espalda.

Necesitaba un descanso, y lo tomaría ahora, aunque la discusión que iba a empezar entre la humana y el demonio rana le impediría tal propósito.

* * *

 _ **Rin está a salvo, al igual que Jaken.**_

 _ **Samuru ahora si irá tras el espía.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que Yako logró usar energía para atacar al jefe del ejercito?**_

 _ **¿Realmente están a salvo en la cueva?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Qué es lo que más quieres?

_**Una disculpa a todos mis seguidores, estuve en periodo de exámenes y como ya saben me atrasó en la actualización, pero aunque me tarde en publicar no dejaré esta historia incompleta.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14 ¿Qué es lo que más quieres?**

Los rayos del sol lo golpearon en la cara, provocando que abriera los ojos lentamente quedando cegado unos segundos por la luz. Una vez acostumbrado a la luz, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Jaken y Rin ya no se hallaban en la cueva.

Se levantó del suelo de un saltó, regañándose así mismo por quedarse dormido y no estar atento por si los guardias de Samuru los encontrasen. Salió de la cueva a paso rápido, casi corriendo, se internó sigilosamente en el bosque en busca de señales que le indicaran en donde podrían encontrarse aquellos dos.

Su angustia iba a creciendo, cuando escuchó risas a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, sin pensarlo se dirigió hacía donde provenían las risas. Al llegar vio a Rin de cuclillas a orillas de un pequeño arroyo vistiendo un kimono de color lila.

-Buenos días señor Yako -dijo Rin al verlo.

Yako no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no dudo en acercarse un poco a la chica.

La pelinegra estaba observando los peces ir y venir en el agua, divirtiéndose por como estos seres acuáticos interactuaban entre sí.

-Son muy lindos – dijo Rin sonriendo.

El espía al no ver peligro, bajo la guardia y se sentó aun lado de ella cruzando las piernas. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de observarla, todo en ella le parecía fascinante. Desde su piel blanca, hasta su cabello oscuro, pero lo que mas le gustaba de ella era su sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa que ella hacia, le daba las energías necesarias para continuar, le daban esperanzas y alejaba todo pensamiento pesimista de él. No sabía como es que llegó a admirarla tanto, pero lo que si sabía era que la protegería de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño y acabara con su sonrisa,

Ambos se quedaron sentados a un lado del arroyo, viendo como pasaba el tiempo tranquilamente, era relajador para los dos escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza. Y ver los colores vivos de esta. Yako no quería que aquel momento terminara, no obstante un pequeño presentimiento en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Rin – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

La pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia en frente y de entre los arbustos vio como una figura se acercaba lentamente, alguien quien portaba una hermosa cabellera de color plata y en su cintura dos espadas poderosas.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! - dijo Rin sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

De un brinco, la pelinegra se levantó y fue corriendo al encuentro del demonio que le salvó la vida incontables veces.

En cambio Yako, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Cómo le era posible aquello? También se levantó de un brinco y fue tras Rin, pero al pisar el agua del arroyó sus piernas ya no le respondieron, se habían quedado fijas en la tierra que estaba debajo del agua.

-¡Rin alto! -gritó Yako.

Rin ya había llegado con Sesshomaru y sin dudarlo ella lo abrazó, mientras que el espía seguía luchando por salir del arroyo.

-¿Estás lista para irte conmigo? -escuchó al demonio preguntarle.

-Si -contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Espera Rin! - gritó de nuevo Yako -¡Él no es Sesshomaru! ¡Aléjate de él!

Pero como si fuera invisible, Rin hizo caso omiso a las advertencias del espía y se fue alejando junto al demonio lentamente.

-¡Riiiiiin! - volvió a gritar - ¡Él no es el verdadero Sesshomaru!

De repente, Yako fue jalado hacia al fondo y se vio rodeado de agua, intentó nadar hacia la superficie sin éxito, alguna extraña fuerza lo mantenía bien sujetado y parecía no querer soltarlo. En eso, un montón de demonios aparecieron y lo rodearon, bloqueándole la poca luz que había, dejándolo en una completa oscuridad. Siguió luchando por llegar a la superficie, pero el aire le estaba faltando y comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡Hey! -escuchó a lo lejos. -¡Humano despierta!

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo reaccionar, su respiración estaba muy agitada y cuando hubo recuperado un poco la consciencia pudo ver a Jaken a su derecha sujetando su báculo, cosa que le daba un pequeño indicio del dolor en su cabeza.

Yako frunció el seño y miró a Jaken amenazadoramente, pero el demonio rana en vez de asustarse solo miro seriamente al humano, sin temer en la represalias por su actuar.

-Estabas haciendo mucho escandalo – dijo Jaken – Pudiste haber despertado a Rin.

El espía desvió su vista y la enfocó en una silueta recostada a un par de metros de él. Al verla, los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla volvieron a su cabeza y lo torturaron unos segundos más.

-Soñabas con Rin ¿Verdad? - dijo Jaken y al ver la cara de indiferencia que ponía el espía y agregó – Dijiste su nombre mientras dormías.

* * *

Hacia unas cuantas horas atrás que Inuyasha se había despertado. Lo primero que vio fue a Kagome acostada a su lado abrazando su brazo derecho.

La contempló por unos minutos mientras trataba se recordar lo que ocurrió las ultimas horas, ya que lo ultimo que sabía era que cuando estaba hablando con Irasue todo se volvió nubloso y luego oscuro.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y aunque estuviese oscuro, pudo percatarse de unas sogas cortadas cerca de un pequeño mueble. Lo que le llevó a preguntarse ¿a quién habían atado?

Después de eso, regresó su vista a Kagome, quien dormía calmadamente. La observó un buen rato y sin poder evitarlo posó sus ojos sobre su vientre, preguntándose ahora quien sería la nueva vida que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Lo admitía, por un lado estaba emocionado por su nueva paternidad, pero por el otro sentía terror. No sabía a quien pedirle consejo, una opción era Miroku, y la tenía muy en cuenta, solo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que el monje le diría. Aun sentía la vergüenza cuando le pidió consejos para cortejar a Kagome.

Súbitamente pensó en el espía y apenas se hubo formado su imagen frunció el seño. Recordó la ultima vez o más bien la primera vez que hablaron y como terminó ebrio.

De repente, la expresión de Inuyasha cambió a una de sorpresa al recordar dicha conversación.

El hanyou recordaba como le había confesado que no estaba seguro de ser un buen Lord, en cambio el espía le había contado parte de su vida.

"Antes admiraba a mi padre, hasta que apareció esa mujer"

Esas palabras resumían en extraño pasado de Yako, y al analizarlas detenidamente no pudo evitar pensar en Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo habrá sido su vida antes de que Inu no Taisho conociera a Izayoi?

Con esa pregunta en mente ya no pudo reconciliar el sueño, había formado una loca hipótesis en donde estaban incluidos su medio hermano y el espía.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado logró zafar su brazo del agarre de su mujer y con extremado silencio se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Sintió un leve mareo, pero sin dejar que esto lo afectara salió de la habitación.

Una vez fuera del cuarto caminó por los pasillos con rumbo a un solo lugar: La oficina de Irasue.

No estaba seguro de que la demonio pudiera encontrarse allí, pero no perdía nada con echar un vistazo, además podía ordenarle a cualquier sirviente que lo llevase a la habitación de la mujer en el caso de que ella no estuviera en el primer lugar.

Cuando estuvo afuera de la puerta de la oficina, Inuyasha decidió entrar sin avisar primero.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? - dijo Irasue.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, era obvió que la demonio pudo haberlo escuchado y olido desde hace rato.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo - dijo el hanyou sin más rodeos.

Irasue, quien estaba parada de espaldas a Inuyasha viendo por una ventana no se tomó la molestia de ver al hanyou.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - dijo ella.

-Yo...- dudó en formular la pregunta, pero era algo que ya no podía sacar de su cabeza - ¿Cómo era Sesshomaru antes de que yo naciera? es decir, antes de que papá...

Inuyasha calló al ver la expresión amenazadora de Irasue posarse sobre él

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó la demonio.

-Solo es curiosidad - contestó él.

-¿Conoces el dicho " la curiosidad mató al hanyou" ?

-¿Qué no era el gato?

* * *

Unos buenos golpes fueron los que Yako le propinó a Jaken y este último quedó completamente inconsciente.

Al no poder volver a dormir o más bien dicho al no querer volver a dormir Yako decidió salir de la cueva a refrescarse a un pequeño arroyo cerca de ahí.

Sabía que Rin no correría peligro  
por el momento así que no le preocupó el dejarla sola un momento.

Al llegar al arroyó se arrodilló en la orilla y contempló el agua moverse. Estaba exhausto, su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero él se negaba a dárselo. Desde que había comenzado todo el viaje, Yako solo había descansado muy poco, su orgullo le decía que debía estar alerta a cualquier amenaza, no obstante llegaba el momento en que los párpados le pesaban y no podía hacer nada, esos eran los momentos que más odiaba. Lo hacían sentir débil.

De un golpe, el espía metió ambas manos al agua fría y formando cuencas con ellas, llevó un poco de agua su rostro. Al sentir el agua helada inmediatamente sus sentidos se activaron y parte del cansancio se desvaneció.

Volvió a fijar su vista hacia el agua, pero esta vez contempló su reflejó por un rato. Repasaba en su mente todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la aldea de Rin y como sin pensarlo más detenidamente se ofreció a serles de guía.

Había momentos en que deseaba no estar ahí, pero cuando veía a Rin todo eso desaparecía. Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con ella le invadía un sentimiento extraño para él. Quería estar todo el tiempo junto a ella y protegerla. No obstante cada vez y con más frecuencia crecía en su interior el deseo de probar sus tiernos labios, que de seguro nadie había tocado.

En ese momento el sonido de alguien aproximarse al lugar se escuchó y el espía en un solo movimiento se levantó y desenvainó su espada.

Sin embargo aquella señal de peligro resultó ser una pareja de conejos que pasaban por el lugar buscando alimento.

Yako al ver que no había peligro cerca, guardó su espada y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

Regresó de nuevo a sus pensamientos y nuevamente estos crearon la imagen de Rin.

-Deja de pensar en ella - se regañó así mismo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por sacarla de su cabeza, no pudo evitar imaginarse una vida junto a ella.

En cosa de segundos Yako comenzó a reírse, al principió era un poco silenciosa su risa, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar fuerza.

-¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! - dijo Yako entre risas -¡Ella nunca querría estar con alguien como yo!

La risa que le invadía despareció de golpe y solo el sonido de los animales que habitaban la zona se escuchaba.

Yako miró su reflejó en el agua y dijo:

-Ella nunca querría estar con alguien como yo.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el espía golpeó con fuerza el agua, distorsionando su reflejo en el. Molestó, decidió que era mejor volver a la cueva y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, ya que si no mal recordaba, hace rato que dejó a Jaken inconsciente en el suelo de su refugio temporal.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos humanos y el demonio decidieron partir de regreso al palacio de Irasue. Pero antes de de eso, Rin había optado por desayunar algo.

Jaken obviamente no aceptó con buenas ganas aquella idea, puesto que aun seguían cerca de donde se encontraba Samuru y su séquito de guardias, sin embargó al oír el estomago de Rin rugir cambio de idea.

-¿Por qué no pescamos algo? - preguntó Rin animada al momento que salía de la cueva y tomaba aire fresco.

-Rin - dijo Yako acercándose a ella - Toma esto.

El espía le entregó una hoja de un color verde con lila.

-Lila oculta-dijo Rin tomado la hoja.

-Más vale prevenir.

Rin comió la hoja, le sonrió al espía y comenzó a caminar. Yako no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y mirar como la pelinegra caminaba tranquilamente.

-¡Oye tú! - dijo Jaken golpeando al espía con el báculo - No te quedes ahí parado como tonto.

Yako frunció el ceño y miró a Jaken con fuego en los ojos.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! y varios más.

El espía se dispuso a alcanzar a Rin, mientras un Jaken estaba en el suelo con un montón de golpes en la cabeza y aun lado de él estaba una hoja de la lila oculta.

-Aveces quisiera matarlo - murmuró Yako al estar junto a Rin.

-¿Dijo algo señor Yako? - preguntó Rin.

\- Nada.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Rin observaba el entornó calmadamente, a su memoria le vinieron todo tipo de recuerdos de cuando viajaba junto a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Rin todo el tiempo había estado pensando en Sesshomaru, se preguntaba en que tipo de problemas se encontraba, si estaba bien o si podrá resolverlos.

Era consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaba y una vez más volvía a sentirse inútil al terminar siendo salvada por alguien más. En este caso Yako.

Yako.

Desde que lo conoció, él ha estado siempre al pendiente de su seguridad. Ella sabía que todos los de la aldea la protegían por ser a según parte de la familia, pero era obvio que lo hacían ya que si le pasaba algo, toda la aldea se enfrentaría a la irá de Sesshomaru.

Pero con Yako era diferente, él no la protegía para evitar al Tai Yokai. Él la protegía porque quería, había notado que siempre estaba atento a lo que ella hacía, sentía su mirada cuando se detenían a descansar y sobre todo se había percatado que no dormía la mayor parte de la noche por estar vigilando.

Era curioso, pero Rin había encontrado ciertas similitudes entre Yako y Sesshomaru. Ambos tenían casi la misma altura, la misma expresión en su cara, el mismo estilo al fruncir el seño y sobre todo ambos no paraban de golpear a Jaken cuando este se ponía pesado.

Aunque al final descartaba todo eso, al saber que era imposible que un demonio se convirtiera en humano. Sabía por Inuyasha que solo los hanyous se transformaban en humanos cuando ocurría luna nueva, pero Sesshomaru no era hanyou, así que no era posible que fueran la misma persona.

* * *

 _ **¿El espía**_ _ **lograra**_ _ **hacer que Rin se fije en él?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quiere averiguar Inuyasha?**_

 _ **Dos preguntas que serán contestadas en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Y quisiera agradecer por sus pm. Y por ser muy pacientes.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Impulsos

_**Un capitulo un poco corto, pero entretenido.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 15 Impulsos.**

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al arroyo que el espía había visitado la noche anterior.

Rin, quien se había quitado la armadura y quedado únicamente con el hakama, se acercó a la orilla del arroyó y se levantó el pantalón hasta la rodilla, se quitó el calzado que llevaba y se metió al agua para intentar atrapar un pez.

Yako estaba a unos metros de ahí, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido y no pudo evitar mirar a los arbustos que estaban al otro lado del arroyo.

Sabía que no iba a salir nadie, pero una pequeña paranoia le recorría el cuerpo.

-¡Lo tengo! - dijo Rin al momento que intentaba atrapar un pez que se le escurría de las manos. - Ya no lo tengo.

El pez logró zafarse y regresó al agua en busca de refugio. Para el espía aquella escena se le hacia enternecedora y lo que más admiró fue que Rin se había determinado a atrapar a un pez.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Yako sin pensarlo.

-No - dijo Rin - Yo puedo atraparlos.

-Eso fue lo que noté hace unos segundos - dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Si crees que puedes atrapar más peces inténtalo.

Yako se despojó de su espada, de la parte superior de su traje negro, de su calzado y como Rin dobló su pantalón a la altura de las rodillas.

Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver el torso y brazos desnudos de Yako, pues estos mostraban los músculos bien formados, producto del constante entrenamiento que debía hacer el espía.

Así que cuando el hombre dejó su ropa cerca de unas rocas que estaban a unos pocos metros y se  
metió al agua, Rin no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-Qui-quién atrape 8 peces gana - dijo Rin un poco nerviosa al tener al espía frente a ella.

\- ¿Y quién pierda? - preguntó Yako enarcando una ceja.

-Mmmm - Rin se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla - Recibirá un castigo por parte del otro.

-Trato.

Ambos competidores se colocaron en distintas partes del arroyó y comenzaron con su casería.

Rin a duras penas logró atrapar un par de peces pequeños y cuando hecho un vistazo al espía se sorprendió como este ya había atrapado cinco de un buen tamaño.

La pelinegra no se iba a rendir tan fácil, le iba a mostrar lo que había aprendido el tiempo que estuvo con su amo.

Poco a poco ambos estaban casi parejos, siete peces llevaban cada uno. Solo un pez les faltaba y curiosamente la mayoría de los seres acuáticos se esfumó.

Yako y Rin prestaban atención al agua, estaban alertas por si aparecía un pez y como por arte de magia un pez saltó del agua justo en medio de los dos.

La pelinegra fue la primera en reaccionar y de un salto intentó tomar el pez, no obstante el pez se resbaló de su mano. Ese fue el momento que Yako usando su altura aprovechó para arrebatárselo. Sin embargó al avanzar para conseguirlo tropezó con las piedras del arroyó provocando que cayera y junto con él a Rin.

La pelinegra quedó un poco confundida ya que todo había pasado muy rápido y para cuando reaccionó completamente tenía al espía sobre ella.

Yako se incorporó un poco, quería disculparse con Rin, pero al tenerla muy cerca aprovechó el momento para admirarla. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la cara de la pelinegra. Desde su nívea piel, sus hermosos ojos chocolate y sobre todo sus delicados labios.

Miró sus labios perdidamente, sentía la necesidad de besarla, pero la parte racional de su cerebro que aun quedaba activa le decía que no lo hiciera, aunque está estaba siendo callada.

En cambio Rin, no iba a negar que el espía era atractivo, los músculos de sus brazos, su torso bien formado, sus ojos. Era curioso pero cuando se detuvo a admirarlos pudo jurar que del color café se reflejaba un destello dorado. Al ver ese destello, el corazón de Rin latió apresuradamente y admitía internamente que en la situación en la que se encontraba no estaba tan mal.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, ASQUEROSO HUMANO! - Gritó Jaken con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron de inmediato al escuchar al demonio rana. Yako se apartó de Rin lo más rápido que pudo y la ayudó a levantarse.

Empapados los dos salieron del arroyó y se dirigieron a donde habían dejado sus cosas.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste humano! - dijo Jaken atacando al espía con su báculo, este último esquivaba con facilidad las llamaradas de fuego que el arma del demonio expulsaba.

Después de unos segundos y de un movimiento rápido, Yako sujetó a Jaken del cuello y lo elevó del suelo haciendo que tirara su báculo. El espía estaba muy enojado, estaba determinado a aniquilar a aquella sabandija ahí mismo, pues tenía un buen motivo y ese era el haber arruinado su momento.

Jaken podía ver la irá que emanaban los ojos del espía y curiosamente le recordó a su amo bonito.

-A-mo Sessho- maru -dijo Jaken entre gemidos de dolor - Sal- ve-me.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la razón volvió a Yako y soltó al demonio rana.

-No vuelvas a fastidiarme - dijo Yako dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose por sus cosas.

-Señor Jaken - dijo Rin alarmada - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rin corrió hacia donde estaba el demonio rana y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras que se cercioraba de que estuviera bien.

-Si estoy bien - dijo Jaken sacudiéndose la ropa - Ese humano me las pagará, ya verá cuando vuelva el Lord Sesshomaru. No saldrá con vida.

Rin escuchaba todas las maldiciones que el demonio murmuraba en contra de Yako. No sabía muy bien en que pensar, por un lado no le gustaba que el espía tratara mal a Jaken, aunque sabía que este ultimo se ganaba sus golpes y por otro lado estaba un poquito molesta porque Jaken los había interrumpido.

Ya no sabía en que pensar, aquel momento fue algo nuevo para ella, nunca había sentido atracción por un hombre. En la aldea había varios chicos que la intentaron cortejar, pero ella simplemente los rechazó uno por uno. Pues lo único que quería era volver a pasar tiempo con su señor Sesshomaru.

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de la pelinegra y es que al ver como Yako terminaba de ponerse su ropa, notó al momento que este tomaba su espada una curiosa piedra en el mango del arma. Esta tenía forma de media luna y era de un color azul claro casi transparente.

\- Por cierto Rin - dijo Yako sorprendiendo un poco a Rin - Yo gané.

El espía sostenía en su mano derecha un pez mediano. Con todo lo que había pasado, a la pelinegra se le olvidó el concurso, pero recordó en ese momento las condiciones del trato.

-Luego veremos lo de tu castigo - dijo Yako mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

Rin se puso roja y temió por el castigo que este le impondría.

Pasado un rato, Rin junto con Jaken encendieron una fogata y cocinaron los peces. Durante ese tiempo Yako y la pelinegra desviaban sus miradas hacia otro lado, pues cada vez que se sus ojos se cruzaban el recuerdo fresco de lo que pasó en el río volvió a su mente. En especial Yako, que se recriminaba así mismo por el poco uso de su propia razón.

-Señor Yako - dijo Rin un poco tímida.

-Dime - dijo Yako sin apartar la vista de su pescado.

\- ¿Qué clase de piedra es la que trae en su espada?

Yako hizo aun lado su pez y miró de reojo su arma y luego observó a Rin. Permaneció unos segundos meditando si responderle o no, aunque al final no encontró nada malo en saciar la curiosidad de la chica.

-Solo... - dijo Yako pensando bien en sus palabras - Es un regalo.

-¿De quien? - preguntó más curiosa -De alguien...especial...tal ves.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Yako juraba internamente que Rin estaba deseosa por saber quien le había dado esa piedra. ¿Sería acaso que ella creía que una mujer le regaló dicho mineral?

-No fue alguien muy especial pero...- dijo Yako divirtiéndose con la expresión de Rin al querer saber más.

-Pero... -dijo ella mostrando impaciencia.

Yako cada vez se divertía más.

-Solo es un regalo que me dio mi padre hace tiempo - finalizó Yako

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilizador. No sabía porque de nada quería saber con insistencia la providencia del objeto, pero sabía que no le iba agradar si hubiera sido otro tipo de persona quien le daría aquel regalo.

En cambio el espía quitó la piedra del mango de su espada y se la mostró a Rin. Esta ultima pudo ver que este era un collar, lo tomó y lo observó un buen rato.

-Cuando mi padre me lo dio - empezó a relatar el espía - Me dijo que poseía cualidades "mágicas" que me ayudarían si me viese en problemas.

-¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó Rin sin dejar de mirar el collar.

-No creo en la magia, pero si que me he librado de muchas.

-¿Había visto algo igual señor Jaken?

Jaken que llevaba callado un rato, analizó la piedra desde su lugar. Curiosamente aquel objeto se le hacia muy familiar, podía asegurar que lo había visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba donde.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose llegó a los oídos de los tres. El espía temeroso sujetó el mango de su espada y volteó lentamente.

A su cabeza volvieron los recuerdos de su sueño y temió por eso. La tensión que sufría Yako cada vez iba más en aumento al ver que los arbustos se movían pero nada surgía de ellos. Así que sin dudarlo desenvainó su espada y caminó lentamente hacia los arbustos.

Una vez llegado a dicha zona se propuso a cortar en dos a quien estuviera ahí. Dio un paso y de la nada una criatura de dos cabezas lo embistió dejándolo en el suelo.

Para cuando volvió en sí, está criatura lo estaba lamiendo en la cara.

-¡Ah-Un! - gritó Rin emocionada.

Yako logró quitarse las dos cabezas que lo acosaban y se incorporó. Su cara estaba totalmente cubierta de baba del yokai hervivoro, cosa que no le agradó para nada.

-Los extrañe mucho - dijo Rin corriendo a abrazar a los demonios.

Ah-Un no tenían sus bozales puestos, ni su silla de montar. Lo que si tenían eran varias heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué les pasó?- dijo Rin preocupada al ver las marcas - ¿Quién lea hizo todo eso?

Yako olvidó su enojó hacia los yokais y también miró un poco preocupado las heridas.

-¿Cómo es posible? - se preguntó el espía - Si los...

-¡GRRRRRRRR!

Un gigantesco gruñido surgió junto con una criatura enorme con la apariencia de un ogro.

-¡Rin quédate atrás de mi! - dijo Yako al momento que se colocaba frente a ella.

El ogro al ver a los humanos no dudó en atacarlos.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué pasará ahora?_**

 ** _¿De dónde salió Ah-Un y que le pasó?_**

 ** _Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir está historia._**

 ** _Todo comentario es aceptado._**

 ** _Nos leemos a la próxima._**


	16. Chapter 16 Recuerdos

_**Hola queridas lectoras y lectoras (si es que hay por ahí XD)**_

 _ **Aquí Karastengu trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo y lo subo ahora para que se desvelen un rato y digan en la escuela: valió la pena leerlo.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sus PM a todos, ya que leerlos me hacen el día y así sé que la historia les gusta.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 16 Recuerdos.**

-¿Por dónde empiezo? - se preguntó Irasue - Cuando él era niño le gustaba ir de aquí a allá, su curiosidad era muy grande por aquel entonces - y con una sonrisa nostálgica agregó -Recuerdo cuando mató a su primer contrincante, usando sus garras lo partió en dos de un tajo. Hubieras visto la sangre, salpicaba de un lado a otro - hace una pausa- Tenía 5 años humanos si mal no recuerdo.

Inuyasha trataba de no hacerse una imagen de su medio hermano matando a yokais sin piedad a tan corta edad, aunque si lo meditaba un poco eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-¿Tenía alguna relación con Padre? - preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Si tenía una relación? -Irasue frunció el seño y se llevó la mano derecha al mentón - Qué yo recuerde siempre habían sido distantes.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo?

-Hubo un tiempo en que Inu entrenaba junto a Sesshomaru, pero no pasaban de eso. Si quieres tomar eso como relación hazlo.

-¿Y ya? - cuestionó el hanyou un poco confundido.

-No hay mucho que contar - exclamó Irasue mostrando aburrimiento con aquella charla - Solo que cuando Inu conoció...a tú "madre" - hizo una mueca de desagrado al mencionarla -Todo cambió de golpe.

Inuyasha solo la miró, ni siquiera había podido preguntar el motivo de aquello cuando la demonio le respondió en un tono un poco molesto y el odio no era hacia el hanyou, sino al recuerdo que ella evocaba.

-Ya casi no estaba en el palacio - dijo Irasue - Cada vez que tenía tiempo libre iba a buscarla, dejando abandonadas sus responsabilidades. Así que yo terminé por encargarme, pero esa es otra historia. Inu, incluso dejó los entrenamientos de Sesshomaru. Se enfocó completamente en esa asquerosa humana.

-¡Oye! - exclamó Inuyasha molesto ante ese calificativo hacia su madre.

\- En la cama ya no era el mismo -prosiguió Irasue sin retractarse -¿Sabes? Incluso llegó a pronunciar el nombre de la humana mientras lo hacíamos. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

El hanyou definitivamente nunca pensó que las cosas fueran de este modo, ya comenzaba a incomodarse y un pequeño deseo de escapar surgió en su cabeza, pero tomando en cuenta su previa experiencia con su mujer, era mejor esperar a que la demonio terminará de desahogarse, si es que quería salir con vida.

-¡Yo en aquel entonces era muy ingenua! - proseguía Irasue - Había pasado por alto lo del sexo, los entrenamientos de Sesshomaru y las continuas escapadas de Inu. Me engañaba a mi misma diciendo que había problemas en el territorio del Oeste o que tal ves estaba planeando algo para mi o mi hijo. ¡Pero no!

Hace una pausa y toma aire para luego continuar:

-Una noche, (una de las tantas en que Inu se había marchado por "negocios") decidí caminar por los jardines, no podía dormir. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que todo lo que me decía Inu era mentira y que posiblemente se encontraba penetrando a otra mujer. No obstante, seguía aferrada a que eso no era posible. Fue entonces que cuando miré hacia el palacio me percate de una figura humana saliendo de una ventana.

-¿Figura negra? - preguntó Inuyasha con mucha curiosidad.

-Si, y en realidad solo era un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras, perfecto para pasar desapercibido en la noche.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha dejó de respirar por unos segundos, la trama comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

-¿Y qué planeaba hacer? preguntó el hanyou.

-¡Qué impaciente eres! - dijo Irasue frunciendo el ceño - deja contar la historia a mi modo...¿En dónde me quede? ¡Así!.

Reconocí a Sesshomaru inmediatamente. Se me hizo extraño verlo usar esa ropa negra ajustada, como las que usan los asesinos. Pero no le tomé importancia a eso, lo que me sorprendía era verlo salir a hurtadillas. Eso me hacia pensar que estaba metido en algo. De hecho fue muy listo, uso la flor que ocultaba su olor. Pensé en seguirlo, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, mi mente seguía preocupada por Inu.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru no salió de su habitación en todo el día. No quiso comer, ni ir a sus clases, ni a su entrenamiento. Taisho había vuelto esa mañana y al notar el extraño comportamiento de mi hijo fue a hablar inmediatamente con él, pero no obtuvo éxito

Pasaron los días y aunque Sesshomaru ya había decidido salir de su habitación, no le dirigía la palabra a su padre, en vez de eso lo miraba con odio. Traté de hablar con él, pero al igual que su padre me evadía, sino estaba encerrado en su habitación, se encontraba en los establos con ese dragón de dos cabezas. Al parecer él prefería la compañía de un yokai hervivoro que la mía

-¿Entonces lo que pasó, fue que Sesshomaru siguió a mi padre a escondidas y descubrió lo que realmente hacia? - preguntó Inuyasha.

-Veo que no eres muy tonto después de todo - le contestó Irasue - En efecto, Sesshomaru siguió a Inu y descubrió todo. Pero lo que más me sorprende incluso es hasta estos días, fue que no me dijo lo que vio inmediatamente. Se lo guardó.

El hanyou no pudo evitar pensar en el dilema que habría tenido su medio hermano. Si se ponía el su lugar y él mismo hubiera descubierto a su padre siendole infiel a su madre, primero pensaría en como su progenitora se lo tomaría, si le causaría dolor o algo peor.

Y bien, al ser Inu demonio de raza superior y su madre una simple humana. El dilema de su hermano era peor, puesto que era obvio que los demonios consideraban a los humanos como seres inferiores y al ver una relación entre ellos dos, se consideraba signo de debilidad.

-He de creer - dijo Irasue un poco más calmada - Que Sesshomaru no me dijo la verdad de inmediato porque se preocupó por mi, en como reaccionaría ante tal revelación. Un gesto lindo de su parte.

-Nunca creí que él tuviera esa consideración - dijo Inuyasha pensando en voz alta - Aunque desde que conoció a Rin, ese perro cambió demasiado.

-Si, esa niña lo ha transformado. Poco a poco se ha vuelto la viva imagen de Taisho.

-¿Y luego que pasó? - preguntó el hanyou tratando de hacer que la demonio volviera a la historia - ¿Cómo descubrió lo de mi padre?

-Llegó la noche en que Inu iba a enfrentar a Ryukotsusei. Decidí encararlo y cuestionarles muchas cosas.

 _ **-FLASH BACK -**_

-Dime la verdad Inu - dijo Irasue - ¿Estas viendo a otra mujer?

Ambos demonios se encontraban en el recibidor del palacio del Oeste. Inu no Taisho estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas antes de partir, y esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te lo ha contado Sesshomaru verdad? - le cuestionó el demonio sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Él no me ha dicho nada, pero al ver esa respuesta por parte tuya, me explica el porque de su comportamiento.

-Irasue - dijo Taisho ahora si mirándola a los ojos -Nunca creí que esto pasaría - toma su mano derecha - Pero la amo.

-¡Y eso qué! - exclamó molesta zafándose de su agarre - ¿No pensaste que aquí tienes un reino que proteger?

-No estás entendiendo- insistió el demonio.

-¿No pensaste en Sesshomaru? ¿No pensaste en las aldeas de demonios bajo tu cuidado?...¿No pensaste en mi?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la demonesa y para evitar mostrar ese signo de debilidad se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Inu.

-Pasé por alto muchas cosas - dijo Irasue - Pasé muchas. noches en vela pensando en tu bien cuando no estabas. Me negaba a mi misma el que tu estuvieras con otra y lo creí imposible. Creí que todo sería como antes...Pero veo que ya has escogido.

-Irasue yo - dijo Inu acercándose a ella, pero ella se lo impidió.

-¡Vete y no vuelvas! - exclamó tratando de emular dureza, pero en su tono solo se reflejaba dolor - Para mi ya estás muerto.

Inu no Taisho ya no dijo nada, al ver que el error se había hecho decidió irse. Mientras que Irasue al verse sola dejó escapar el dolor que tenía recluido en su interior.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella y cuando estuvo a punto de matar a quien se atrevió a molestarla, descubrió que Sesshomaru se encontraba en el marco de una puerta mirándola seriamente.

A ella ya no le importaba lo que pensaba su hijo al verla en tal lamentable condición, mostrado debilidad no propia de un demonio. Ya no le importaba nada.

Lo ultimo que escuchó fue a Sesshomaru salir con paso rápido del castillo.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

Un silenció se apoderó de la habitación. Irasue había desviado su vista a la ventana, aunque no lo pareciera se le podía ver que aun le dolía recordar eso.

-Después de eso - dijo Irasue con un suspiro - La pulga Mioga vino al palacio y me contó lo que ocurrió durante la pelea y como Inu sacrificó su vida por salvar la tuya y la de tu madre. Y ahí termina la historia.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, no podía creer todo lo que pasó por la infidelidad de su padre, llegó a sentirse culpable y claro aquello le explicaba porque el odio de Sesshomaru a su persona.

-No te culpes - dijo Irasue sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Tú eras un bebe y por ende no podías hacer nada. Así que será mejor que regreses con tu mujer conociéndola debe estar realmente preocupada.

Sin decir nada más y dándole la razón a la demonesa, Inuyasha decidió salir de la oficina no sin antes agradecerle a Irasue por hablar con él.

Caminó por los pasillos lentamente, el sol apenas estaba asomándose por el horizonte. La platica con Irasue le llevó gran parte de la noche y aun así sintió que fue muy rápida. No tenía ninguna prisa por volver con su mujer, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Irasue.

 _"Mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos bien"_

-Casi todo el mundo tiene malas relaciones con sus progenitores -dijo Inuyasha así mismo.

" _Un día, comenzó a ausentarse. Ya no me ayudaba con mis estudios y entrenamientos, ya no me llevaba a sus viajes, ya no pasaba el tiempo conmigo"_

\- ¿Pero sería una coincidencia"

" _Él estaba viendo a otra mujer"_

-No es posible...debería haber...

-¡INUYAAAASHAAAAA! - alguien gritó a lo lejos.

Kagome se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, caminaba a paso rápido e Inuyasha podía jurar que de su cabeza salía humo.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó molesta -¡Te he buscado por todo el palacio!

-Kagome yo -intentó excusarse el demonio pero no obtuvo oportunidad.

-No estas en óptimas condiciones, debes volver a la cama.

-Lo haré, ya cálmate -dijo el hanyou – Pero antes que nada ¿sabes donde está Yako? Tengo que hablar con él.

Kagome pareció dudar ante aquella pregunta, después de unos segundos decidió responderle:

-Después de que quedaras inconsciente, descubrimos que Yako fue atacado al igual que a ti.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Inuyasha.

-Irasue trajo un médico y les suministro a los dos una medicina, solo que por alguna causa extraña no estaba surtiendo efecto en ti. Unas horas después Yako volvió en si, cosa que me sorprende ya que el veneno en un humano hubiera sido fatal.

-Kagome ve al punto.

-Cuando Yako se enteró de que habían secuestrado a Rin se puso como loco.

-¿Secuestraron a Rin?

-No te preocupes, Yako fue en su búsqueda y Miroku y Sango fueron tras él.

Era mucha información para procesar, le sorprendía todo lo que pasó cuando él estuvo inconsciente.

"Recordatorio de Inuyasha, no volver a beber sake y aceptar té de extraños"

-Debo ir -dijo Inuyasha -Deben estar en problemas.

-Eso no lo permitiré...¡Abajo! - dijo Kagome.

Una vez que el hanyou se hallaba en el suelo, la miko lo tomo de una oreja y se lo llevó arrastrando devuelta a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku se encontraban sobre el lomo de Kirara, sobrevolando el bosque en busca de Yako y Rin.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? -preguntó Sango suspirando -Este bosque es enorme y hay todo tipo de peligros.

-No te preocupes -dijo Miroku detrás de ella -Entrenaste a Rin muy bien, sabe defenderse, además de seguro ya está con Yako.

-Espero que así sea.

-Apuesto que Yako no está perdiendo su tiempo con Rin -dijo haciendo una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Tú crees que? - le cuestionó Sango al percatarse de esa posibilidad -No puede ser, Rin apenas tiene 18 años.

-No me lo niegues Sanguito -dijo el monje -Rin ya es toda una flor, cualquier hombre se rendiría ante sus pies. Y si no te has fijado, Yako todo este viaje ha estado al pendiente de ella.

-Si lo había notado.

-Entiende, ella ya tiene edad para formar una familia o ¿Acaso quieres que se quede solterona como la anciana Kaede?

-¡No claro que no! - exclamó la exterminadora – Solo que Yako no me convence, algo oculta y me da un poco de mala espina su profesión.

-No te negaré que me preocupa también eso, me he preguntado muchas veces que estaba haciendo en el bosque de Inuyasha cuando lo encontramos. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y por qué se ofreció en ayudarnos? Osea simplemente pudo irse de la aldea una vez que sus heridas se curaron, pero no hizo. ¿Por qué se quedó?

En ese momento, Sango divisó algo debajo de ella, había movimiento en abundancia.

-Yokai -dijo Miroku viendo como varios demonios se movían por el bosque a gran velocidad.

-No solo son demonios -dijo Sango -Son renacedores.

-Y se dirigen al palacio de Irasue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **¿Qué está pensando Inuyasha?**_

 _ **¿Estarán a salvo Rin y Yako?**_

 _ **¿Por qué un ejército de Renacedores va con rumbo al palacio de Irasue?**_

 _ **Ya saben que si quieren saber no duden en seguir está historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima**_


	17. Chapter 17 No hay marcha atrás

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén en sus camas calentitos, aquí Karastengu trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo y digamos que se pone interesante.**_

 _ **Así que sin más preámbulos disfrútenlo**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 17 Ya no hay marcha atrás.**

-¡Jaken, llévate a Rin a un lugar seguro! - gritó Yako al momento que bloqueaba un ataque del renacedor.

El pequeño demonio sin dudarlo cogió parte de las ropas de Rin y trato de llevársela lejos de allí, pero la pelinegra no quiso moverse.

-¡Qué haces tonta! -exclamó Jaken - ¡Debemos irnos!

-Tengo que ayudar a Yako – dijo ella.

En ese momento varios demonios de estatura normal aparecieron detrás de los arbustos y rodearon al espía. Rin sin pensarlo más, cogió un palo largo que estaba en el suelo y corrió en dirección hacia Yako.

Yako eliminó a dos pequeños demonios y volvió a esquivar por suerte un ataque del grande. Eran demasiados para él, pero aun así trataría de distraerlos para que Jaken pudiera llevarse a Rin.

Un renacedor se encontraba a espaldas de Yako, este ultimo no pudo actuar a tiempo, sin embargo nada le ocurrió, un palo atravesó el pecho del demonio justo en el centro dejándolo fuera de combate.

El espía no podía creer que su salvadora había sido Rin, no sabía si molestarse por no captar sus ordenes o sentir agradecimiento...optó por las dos. No obstante, no podía permitir que ella estuviera allí, era peligroso.

-¡Vete, busca un lugar seguro! - le ordenó Yako rebanando a un renacedor.

-Ya estoy harta -dijo Rin golpeando a un renacedor – de que – derriba a otro – tengan que protegerme.

La pelinegra esquivó el ataque de un renacedor y Yako aprovechó el momento para atravesarlo con su espada.

-No soy más la niña débil que todo el mundo debe proteger– agregó Rin – Soy capaz de pelear por mi misma.

Yako se detuvo a observar a la mujer que tenía en frente porque eso era : una mujer. Ya no era la niña a quien debieran proteger, todo rastro de aquella niña inocente se había esfumado y ahora solo estaba aquella mujer que estaba deseosa por dar a conocer a los cuatro vientos que es capaz de muchas cosas.

Y ese era el momento.

-Entonces demuéstrame que los entrenamientos no fueron en vano -dijo Yako.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa a Yako y golpeó a un demonio que iba tras ella.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar en sincronía, si uno golpeaba, el otro remataba, cada uno cubría las espaldas del otro. Si un desconocido los hubiera visto, habría jurado que eran compañeros de batalla.

\- Rin - Yako le lanzó una daga a la chica, esta la atrapó y rebanó el cuello de un renacedor de un solo movimiento.

-¡Yako agáchate! - gritó la chica al momento que brincaba por encima de él y derribaba a otros enemigos.

A pesar de que ya habían derrotado a varios renacedores, otros más surgían de los arbustos y el grande tenía intensiones de ir hacia ellos.

\- Son demasiados - dijo Rin rebanando un cuello.

El renacedor gigante se aproximó a ellos y rugió con mucha intensidad.

Tanto Rin como Yako se colocaron a los costados del renacedor y atacaron a las piernas para desequilibrarlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos este no desistía.

La pelinegra buscó su punto débil y como los otros se encontraba en el pecho: un círculo blanco. Solo que estaba lejos de su alcance.

-¡Yako! - dijo Rin - ¡El punto débil!

El espía de inmediato captó lo que Rin tenía en mente. Corrió en dirección hacia ella y lanzó su espalda al aire, al momento que juntaba sus manos formando un pequeño escalón con ellas. Rin al mismo tiempo se apoyó en Yako y este ultimo la impulsó hacia arriba, ella aprovechó para tomar la espada en el aire y clavársela al renacedor en el pecho.

El demonio dejó escapar un rugido y se tambaleó en el suelo cayendo de espaldas.

Yako atrapó a Rin de forma nupcial y observó aliviado el que ella se encontrase bien. Pero la batalla todavía no terminaba, varios renacedores menores seguían apareciendo, unos iban contra ellos y otros seguían de frente.

Los dos cruzaron miradas, el tiempo se alentó y sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente y no era por la adrenalina del momento, sino por otra cosa.

Yako terminó por aceptar que la chica que sostenía en brazos era única y que realmente se lamentaría si algo le pudiese pasar.

Por otro lado Rin admitió para sus adentros que Yako era una persona con quien le gustaba pasar el tiempo. Siempre mostraba seriedad, pero también podía cambiar inmediatamente a la ira, preocupación o tranquilidad, al igual que Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru"

-Rin yo - dijo Yako suavemente - Creo que...

-Debemos salir se aquí – dijo Jaken apareciendo montando sobre Ah-Un.

Los dos volvieron a la realidad y se observaron en una situación extraña. Yako bajó a Rin con delicadeza y vio como Jaken se colocaba por encima de ellos junto con el yokai de dos cabezas.

Rin subió al lomo de Ah-Un y le tendió la mano a Yako para que también subiera.

Cuando Yako extendió la mano, un rayo de color morado claro golpeó al yokai herbívoro provocando una gran explosión y haciendo que Ah-Un junto con los que llevaba en su lomo cayeran a unos cuantos metros lejos.

El espía había quedado aturdido por la explosión, sus sentido de la vista como el del oído estaban fallando, veía borroso y escuchaba todo distorsionado.

-Te dije que me las pagarías - dijo Jiro apareciendo.

Una espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuello, no podía hacer nada, todos sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar y lo ultimo que el espía pudo ver fue la maldita sonrisa de Jiro mofándose de su situación.

* * *

Por otro lado Sango y Miroku habían regresado al palacio de Irasue. Los demonios renacedores todavía no habían llegado, pero no faltaba mucho.

-Hay que buscar a Inuyasha - dijo Sango saltando a tierra desde el lomo de Kirara - Tú ve a buscar a Irasue.

\- Si - dijo Miroku también bajando del yokai gato y tomando rumbo diferente.

Sango corrió por los pasillos del enorme palacio en busca del hanyou, internamente rezaba que estuviese mejor, no quería imaginarse algo terrible.

Dio vuelta por un corredor y gracias a Kami se topó con Inuyasha quien estaba junto con Kagome. El hanyou estaba mejor y como se veía también se encontraba un poco alterado.

-Gracias a Kami que estas bien- exclamó Sango aliviada.

-Sango - dijo Inuyasha - ¿Encontraste a Rin y a...Yako?

-No -admitió - Pero tenemos otros problemas.

Una trompeta sonó por todo el castillo y los demonios que estaban montando guardia comenzaron a agruparse.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Kagome a un demonio que iba pasando.

-El castillo está bajo ataque - contestó el demonio sin detenerse.

-Miroku y yo vimos a miles de renacedores aproximarse al palacio - dijo Sango.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua y sonriendo de forma arrogante dijo:

-Menos mal, ya estaba empezando a aburrirme de estar en este palacio.

En ese momento, Irasue junto a Miroku llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Mis soldados los detendrán por un tiempo - dijo Irasue - Al menos lo suficiente para que puedan escapar.

-¿Escapar? - exclamó Inuyasha sin estar de acuerdo - ¡No pienso escapar!

Irasue frunció el seño y de un movimiento casi imperceptible tomo a Inuyasha por las ropas y lo acercó hacia ella quedando cara a cara.

-Escúchame perro pulgoso - dijo la demonio en tono autoritario - Tú eres la única salvación que tiene las Tierras del Oeste si Sesshomaru falla. Es por eso que debo mantenerte con vida cueste lo que cueste.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo ante tales palabras, que aunque no le gustaba sabían que eran ciertas. Él era la descendencia del gran Inu no Taisho y por ende el único que podía poner fin a la guerra que ya estaba empezando. Sin embargo algo que dijo Irasue lo dejó perplejo.

Irasue soltó a Inuyasha bruscamente, el hanyou no se quejó o se molestó al contrario estaba aparentemente tranquilo mirando fijamente a la demonesa.

-¿Por dónde podemos escapar sin ser vistos? - preguntó Inuyasha tomando una actitud seria.

Aquella actitud no pasó desapercibida por Kagome, Miroku y Sango, los tres no podían creer que el hanyou terminara por aceptar la táctica de huida, en parte estaban de acuerdo, ya que por el momento no podrían darle batalla a los renacedores, solo que les sorprendía demasiado que Inuyasha no se quejara.

-Kozei los llevara por los túneles - dijo Irasue.

Un demonio que aparentaba unos cuarenta y cinco años, (aunque quizá tenía más) escoltó a los cuatro entre los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que era el calabozo del castillo.

El lugar era frío, húmedo y oscuro, nada agradable, incluso se encontraban restos de lo que fueron en algún tiempo demonios. La mayoría se encontraban atados de manos por cadenas, pero estas no eran cadenas comunes, sino unas hechas especialmente para demonios.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda al ver los huesos agonizantes en las celdas. Se pegó más a Inuyasha buscando su protección, pero este estaba desconectado de la realidad, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Atrás de ellos estaban Miroku y Sango, está ultima cargaba a Kirara.

-¿Creen que Rin este bien? - preguntó Sango.

-Ojalá que así sea - dijo Miroku suspirando.

-Temo que algo malo le pase - dijo mostrando preocupación en su voz - Nunca debió venir a este peligroso viaje.

-Hubiera corrido más peligro estando en la aldea.

-Aun así, ella es muy joven todavía.

-Ella está bien - dijo Inuyasha captando la atención de todos - Está con Yako, él...la...protegerá.

-Hay algo que me inquieta mucho acerca de él -dijo Kagome - No lo conocemos mucho y podría ser que él ha estado del lado de Samuru todo este tiempo, llevándonos a una trampa.

Todos miraron a Kagome, a ninguno se le había cruzado esa posibilidad que de hecho tenía sentido. Un hombre que apareció de la nada en la aldea de Kaede y que se les ofreció a ser les de guía sin un motivo aparente, da mucho de que sospechar.

-Kagome tiene razón - dijo Miroku - Puede ser que nos ha estado llevando a una trampa.

-Y si así es, todo estará perdido - dijo Sango.

-Hasta aquí llego yo- dijo Kozei deteniéndose frente a un túnel oscuro - Sigan derecho y llegarán al bosque.

Kagome le agradeció al soldado y cruzó junto con los chicos por el túnel hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

La luz del final comenzó a hacerse visible, ahora solo restaba escabullirse entre los árboles y buscar otro sitio seguro.

-Será mejor que revise que este despejado - dijo Inuyasha tomando la delantera.

-Ten cuidado - dijo Kagome.

El medio demonio se echó correr y salió del túnel, los demás esperaron a que diera una señal de que no hubiera renacedores cerca, pero lo que escucharon fue un grito.

\- ¡Ese fue Inuyasha! - dijo Miroku también echándose a correr con Kagome y Sango a sus espaldas.

-¡No vengan! - les advirtió Inuyasha.

Al salir del túnel, los chicos se vieron rodeados por un círculo de espadas, todos soldados de Samuru y atrás de estos varios demonios renacedores.

Inuyasha había sido inmovilizado por tres soldados que le habían puesto un pergamino sagrado.

-Este día no puede ser mejor - dijo Jiro entrando al círculo de espadas - ¿Saben? mi señor estará muy agradecido de tenerlos como prisioneros en el palacio del Oeste.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **¿Qué dejó sin palabras a Inuyasha?**_

 _ **¿Será cierto que Yako está al servicio de Samuru?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir el fic.**_

 _ **Recuerden, todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	18. Chapter 18 El filo de la espada

_**Hola lectores, ya sé, tardo en actualizar, pero no dejo esta historia.**_

 _ **Así que les daré el capitulo como un regalo de navidad adelantado.**_

 _ **Disfruten su lectura.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 18 El filo de la espada.**

 _-Si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás._

 _-No tengo otra opción. Es la única forma de evitarlo._

 _-Esto será muy divertido._

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ...¡Vamos idiota!

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se halló así mismo en una celda oscura y atado con grilletes en ambas muñecas.

-¡Pero que! - exclamó.

Yako intentó levantarse, pero un repentino mareo lo hizo desistir de aquel propósito. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto al asqueroso de Jiro burlándose de él.

Algo que pagará muy caro cuando se libere.

No obstante la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo se transformó rápidamente en preocupación.

Rin había quedado inconsciente y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Rin - dijo en voz alta.

\- Ella está con vida - dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la pared - Puedo alcanzar a olerla un poco.

-¿Inuyasha? - cuestionó el espía.

\- ¿Quién más voy a ser? - contestó el hanyou enarcando una ceja.

Yako se quedó mudo unos momentos, supuso que el medio demonio estaba en su misma condición y simplemente dejó que la irá lo volviera a poseer.

-¡Te has dejado atrapar! - gritó Yako.

-No pude evitarlo - dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose como un perro regañado - Eran demasiados y me lanzaron pergami...

-¡Una cosa, solo una cosa tenías que hacer y no la has hecho como se debía!

-¡Huy! - dijo en tono burlón - Perdona señor espía, a la próxima le diré a Jiro que tomemos una taza de té.

\- ¡No me hables en ese tono!

-¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! - dijo Inuyasha ahora si cabreado - ¡No eres mi padre, no eres mi madre, no eres Kagome y por supuesto no eres el idiota de Sesshomaru! ¡SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA ESCORIA DE LA SOCIEDAD HUMANA!

Inuyasha se preparó para escuchar una respuesta por parte del espía, pero lo que este dijo le hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Y así me quedaré- dijo Yako en un tono más relajado.

El enojó que invadía al hanyou también se esfumó, reconoció que era mejor buscar la forma de quitarse los grilletes y escapar que pelearse con Yako, no obstante había algo que quería averiguar.

-¿Por qué? - cuestionó Inuyasha y al no escuchar señal alguna de Yako agregó - ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos? Es decir, tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto.

-Créeme Inuyasha - dijo Yako haciendo una media sonrisa aunque Inuyasha no pudiera ver - Tengo mucho que ver.

* * *

El palacio del Oeste estaba rodeado por un aura oscura, varios yokais hacían guardias tanto dentro por fuera del edificio.

Samuru se encontraba en su nueva y recién remodelada oficina, había mandado a deshacerse de todos los muebles y remplazarlos con otros en tonos oscuros. Las paredes las adornó con todo tipo de armas mortíferas. Pero estas armas no eran nada en comparación con las que se encontraban en su nuevo escritorio de madera oscura.

Tres espadas.

Dos de ellas de origen demoniaco, la tercera era una espada humana cualquiera.

-Al fin - dijo Samuru contemplando las espadas - Colmillo de acero y Colmillo sagrado son completamente mías.

-Mi señor los prisioneros ya se encuentran en sus celdas- dijo Jiro entrando a la estancia.

-Todo está resultando como esperaba - dijo con emoción - Con un heredero de Taisho muerto y el otro encerrado no hay posibilidad de que falle mi plan.

Samuru tomó a colmillo de acero, está todavía seguía en su funda y al desenvainarla pudo ver el aspecto oxidado.

-¿Esa es la espada que mata a cien almas a la ves? - preguntó Jiro.

-Solo el hijo menor de Taisho puede usarla -dijo Samuru - Es por eso que lo mantengo con vida.

-Ya veo, y que hará con esa espada humana.

Samuru envainó a colmillo de acero y le echó una mirada a la espada que pertenecía al espía.

-Deséchala.

* * *

De vuelta en las celdas, pero en otro sección.

-Es inútil - dijo Kagome moviendo sus cadenas - No puedo enfocar mi energía.

-Las cadenas son especiales - dijo Sango examinándolas - Inhiben el poder demoniaco y espiritual.

-¿Entonces tendremos que esperar a que Samuru le den las ganas de matarnos? - exclamó Miroku.

-No - dijo Kagome - Buscaremos una forma de salir.

A unos varios metros y en otra celda, se encontraban igualmente atados Rin y Jaken, este ultimo agitaba estrepitosamente sus cadenas.

-Nos vamos a morir - exclamaba Jaken resignado.

-No diga eso señor Jaken - dijo Rin tratando de animarlo - Estoy segura que el señor Sesshomaru vendrá por nosotros.

Jaken no quiso decir nada, prefirió que la niña conservara un poco de esperanza, aunque tarde o temprano debía de conocer la verdad.

Rin trataba de convencerse a si misma de que todo estaría bien. No obstante las palabras que había pronunciado la hacían sentirse contrariada, por un lado esperaba que su señor fuera a rescatarla, pero por el otro deseaba que fuera Yako quien la sacara de la celda.

-Señor Jaken - dijo Rin titubeando - ¿Alguna vez ha tenido que elegir?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - le regaño el demonio verde - ¿Qué no ves en que situación estamos?

-Solo quería...mejor olvídelo.

-Eso haré, ahora guarda silencio, buscaré la forma de escapar.

* * *

-Deja de tirar de las cadenas - dijo Yako - Solo te provocarás heridas.

-Debemos salir de aquí - dijo Inuyasha jalando las cadenas que lo ataban - Kagome y los demás están en algún lugar de aquí y corren peligro.

\- Pero no lograrás nada si usas la fuerza bruta.

Inuyasha gruñó y siguió forcejeando, sus muñecas ya tenían marcas dolorosas a causa de los grilletes, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Perro idiota - murmuró Yako.

El espía había optado por tranquilizarse a si mismo, si, se encontraba en una situación desventajosa, pero no era pretexto para tener muchos cambios de humor. Estar de aquella forma, lo volvía loco.

Un rato después Inuyasha había parado de forcejear y se había sentado, pensando en otra táctica de escape. En eso el sonido de unos pasos acercándose se hizo audible y un par de guardias se pararon frente a las celdas.

-El amo Samuru demanda su presencia en el salón del trono - dijo uno de los guardias.

-No sabía que Sesshomaru tenía un salón del trono - dijo Inuyasha fingiendo asombro.

-No hay un salón del trono - dijo Yako regañando al hanyou - El maldito de Samuru debió mandar a hacer uno.

-Dejen de parlotear y andando - dijo el otro guardia.

Cada uno de los guardias entró en una celda y les quitaron los grilletes a cada uno, pero a cambio les colocaron unas esposas.

-¡Avancen! - dijo un guardia empujándolos

-No tienen que ser tan bruscos - se quejó Inuyasha.

-No te molestes - le dijo Yako - Ellos solo hacen su trabajo.

-¿Pero qué?

-Un mal trabajo.

De un movimiento rápido, Yako, de un codazo golpeó a uno de los guardias y aprovechando su aturdimiento, de una patada directo al estómago lo derribó.

Inuyasha no se quedó atrás, aprovechando que el segundo guardia iba tras Yako, igual con una patada pero en la cabeza lo hizo caer.

-Eso fue fácil - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Sígueme - dijo Yako comenzando a correr por los pasillos del calabozo.

Ambos hombres recorrieron varios metros de pasillos semi oscuros, algunas antorchas iluminaban aquellos corredores, pero no era suficiente. Inuyasha empezó a desesperarse al no encontrar a Kagome y a los demás en alguna celda.

-¿Dónde estarán? - se preguntó Inuyasha.

-Shhh- lo chito el espía.

-¿Al menos estás buscando a mis amigos?

-Estoy buscando una salida.

-¡Qué! ¿Planeas abandonarlos?

-¡Inuyasha cállate o harás que nos descubran!

Inuyasha se colocó frente al espía y lo miró seriamente frunciendo el seño.

-Dime la verdad - le exigió el hanyou - ¿Quién demonios eres?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto - dijo Yako tratando de retomar el paso, sin embargo el medio demonio se lo impidió.

-Inuyasha - dijo Yako molesto y casi como un gruñido.

-¡Todo este tiempo me he preguntado el motivo por el cual te ofreciste a ser nos de guía! ¡No conocemos nada de ti! ¿Acaso eres de fiar?

-¡Si no fuera por mi no hubieran llegado a salvo a las Tierras del Oeste!

-¡Y mira donde estamos, en un asqueroso calabozo!

Yako se sujeto el puente de su nariz y trató de respirar para tranquilizarse, pero más bien se escuchó un gruñido por su parte.

-¡Habla! - ordenó Inuyasha - ¡Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos!

-Eres igual a él cuando me regañaba - murmuró Yako.

-¡Ya me hartaste!

Yako no pudo advertir el golpe que el hanyou le propinó en la cara y fue mucha la fuerza que el demonio uso, que el espía terminó en el suelo.

Inuyasha no quiso esperar a que Yako se incorporara, al contrario el hanyou lo sujetó del cuello, lo hizo levantarse bruscamente y lo estrelló contra una pared.

\- Todo lo que he hecho a sido por su bien - exclamó Yako tratando de zafarse del agarre de Inuyasha.

El peliblanco lo observó a los ojos detenidamente, sin disminuir la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello del espía.

-Aun que sea...una sola...vez - dijo Yako con dificultad - Confía en mi.

Confiar.

El medio demonio disminuyó la presión y soltó a Yako, este u  
último instintivamente se llevó las manos al cuello y se percató que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriéndole cerca de la ceja izquierda.

-Escucha - dijo Yako - Tú mujer y los demás están más seguros aquí. Samuru solo te quiere a ti.

-¿Por qué a mi? - cuestionó Inuyasha un poco más calmado.

\- Por qué eres el único que puede usar a colmillo de acero.

Al oír eso, todo tuvo más sentido para el hanyou. Samuru pudo haberlo matado, pero si lo hacia adiós al control de la espada.

En ese momento, el ruido de pasos acercándose los pusieron alertas.

-Más demonios -dijo Inuyasha concentrándose en la presencia de estos – Están cerca.

Ambos hombres retomaron en paso entre los pasillos del lugar, Yako era quien iba al frente e Inuyasha iba detrás de él, ligeramente sorprendido al ver que el espía conocía el camino.

-Hay una salida escondida – dijo Yako deteniéndose – Si llegamos a ella, estaremos a salvo por unos minutos.

Al escuchar los pasos de los demonios más cerca, Inuyasha y Yako corrieron hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, algo que puso realmente molesto al medio demonio.

-¿A dónde nos has traído? -dijo el hanyou.

-¿Qué no te dijeron que tuvieras paciencia? -le preguntó Yako mientras tanteaba la pared.

-Si muchas veces -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Igual a mi.

Los soldados se acercaban, el sonido de sus armaduras metálicas resonaban por todo el lugar. El corazón de Inuyasha latía cada vez más rápido y se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Por aquí – dijo Yako.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió en la pared y Yako junto a Inuyasha entraron por ella, el primero activó un mecanismo interno haciendo que la puerta de cerrara. Los guardias llegaron al pasillo, pero al no encontrar rastro de ninguno de los prisioneros desconcertados decidieron buscar en otro lado.

Mientras tanto dentro de la puerta Yako le cubría la boca a Inuyasha, evitando que este emitiera cualquier ruido hasta que los guardias se hubieran ido. Una vez pasado el peligro, el espía soltó al hanyou y le indicó que lo siguiera por aquel estrechó pasillo por el que se metieron.

Caminaron por unos segundo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una reja a la altura de sus cabezas, que daba hacia uno de los jardines del palacio. Yako se asomó por ella cautelosamente y al no encontrar peligro alguno, con ayuda de Inuyasha la retiró de su sitio.

-¿Cómo sabes de este pasadizo? - le preguntó Inuyasha.

-Luego haces preguntas -dijo Yako formando un escalón con sus manos – Primero salgamos de esto.

Inuyasha sin dudarlo más y con la ayuda del espía salió por la reja y ayudó a su vez a Yako a salir. Una vez fuera, ambos hombres tomaron un ligero respiro y observaron a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no se encontraban en peligro.

-Si llegamos al lado sur -dijo Yako -Tal vez podríamos introducirnos al castillo y recuperar las espadas.

-Creo que eso será imposible.

De la nada, Jiro salió salió junto con varios guardias y los apuntaron con flechas y espadas.

* * *

-Por un momento creí que no se presentarían – dijo Samuru levantándose de su asiento.

Yako e Inuyasha entraron al salón, ambos miraban con odio al demonio que tenían enfrente y si no fuera el que estuvieran atados y con un par de catanas apuntándoles directo en la espalda, ya hubieran corrido hacia Samuru para destrozarle la cara.

Samuru sonrió maliciosamente y le hizo una seña a un sirviente para que trajera algo. Segundo más tarde, el mismo sirviente que había salido, volvió a entrar portando consigo un par de espadas, las cuales fueron reconocidas por los prisioneros.

-Veo que les gustan mis nuevas espadas – dijo Samuru – Colmillo de acero y Colmillo sagrado. Una que quita vidas y otra que las devuelve, una perfecta combinación.

-¿Qué planeas con ellas? - exclamó Inuyasha.

-Bueno – dijo Samuru – Creo que es obvio...Poder.

- _¿Qué todos buscan poder?-_ pensó el hanyou.

-Durante todo su viaje hasta acá -comenzó a hablar Samuru mientras comenzaba a caminar por el salón lentamente -Debieron encontrarse con mis demonios.

-¿Te refieres a esos patéticos que de una cortada caen? -dijo Yako retadora mente.

-Y se vuelven a levantar – agregó Samuru – Las leyendas de los humanos los llaman renacedores.

-Si ya nos habíamos topado con algunos – dijo Inuyasha – Tienen ligeros defectos.

-Eso es porque solo les atribuí la habilidad de Colmillo Sagrado. Pero...– se detiene frente a Inuyasha y lo mira de frente – Con Colmillo de Acero podré hacer que los renacedores no solo revivan, sino que asesinen con mayor intensidad.

-¡Pues que lástima! - dijo Inuyasha burlándose – ¡No puedes usar a Colmillo de Acero, solo yo puedo usarla!

Si hubiera podido Yako con gusto le hubiese dado un golpe a Inuyasha por tonto.

-Es por eso que aun no te ha matado – murmuro Yako al medio demonio – Ya te lo había explicado.

El hanyou calló repentinamente y no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota, de reojo miró al espía y este le lanzó una mirada seria, una que le recordó a las que le solía dedicar Sesshomaru.

-Primero que nada – dijo Samuru alejándose de Inuyasha -Hay algo de lo que me quiero asegurar.

Un par de guardias entraron a la estancia y no iban solos, en medio de cada uno se encontraba con unas esposas, Rin.

-¡Rin! -exclamó Yako al verla.

-¡Yako! - dijo ella.

-¿Saben? - dijo Samuru – La ultima vez que vi a Sesshomaru fue en el bosque no muy lejos de aquí. Mis soldados y yo logramos acorralarlo y no voy a omitir la parte en que lo deje muy herido, pero cuando estuve a punto de rematarlo, el maldito perro escapó.

-¿Y? - preguntó Inuyasha.

-Hay de dos – dijo Samuru volviendo a encarar al medio demonio – O las heridas que le provoqué lo mandaron con los peces o tú y compañía lo han ayudado.

-Te digo la verdad idiota – dijo Inuyasha sin temor en su voz – No tengo ni la menor idea de donde este.

-Yo creo que si sabes.

Samuru se acercó lentamente a Rin y le pidió a los guardias que la soltaran para inmediatamente sujetarla del cuello.

Yako dio un paso, pero fue retenido por más guardias.

-¡Me las pagarás! - exclamó Yako mientras forcejeaba con los demonios.

Samuru sonrió descaradamente y aplicó más presión al cuello de Rin, esta última buscaba la forma de zafarse, pero le era imposible.

-Si hablas hanyou – dijo Samuru – Ella estará bien.

Rin seguía peleando por poder respirar, Yako había sido inmovilizado en el suelo por dos demonios y Samuru lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Hablaré – dijo Inuyasha – Sesshomaru...él... -mira de reojo a Yako, algo que no paso desapercibido por Samuru – Está...muerto.

-¿Cómo me lo puedes asegurar? - le cuestionó Samuru.

\- Irasue no los dijo, ella vio su alma en el inframundo.

-¿El inframundo? ¡Vaya lugar ha caído!

Samuru dejó caer a Rin, caminó hacia el espía y se agachó a su altura.

-Ya me encargué de lo primordial – dijo Samuru – Ahora me desharé de la basura. Levántenlo.

Los guardias sin esfuerzo alguno, levantaron al espía y lo obligaron a mirar de frente a Samuru.

-Me has causado muchos problemas – dijo el demonio – Eres un humano curioso, pero molesto, y eso es algo que ya me tiene harto, así que te quitaré de mi camino.

Otro sirviente se acercó a Samuru y le entregó una espada de mango dorado. Este la tomó y la desenvainó.

-¿Alguna última palabra? - le cuestionó a Yako.

Yako solo le sonrió descaradamente y le dijo:

-Jamás subestimes a un humano.

Samuru frunció el seño con mucho odio y de un movimiento clavó la espada directo en el abdomen de Yako.

Una mancha roja comenzó a emanar del espía, Samuru retiró la espada con la misma facilidad con la que entró al cuerpo de Yako. Los guardias soltaron al humano como si fuera desperdicio y dejaron que se desangrara.

Inuyasha tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Yako yacía a sus pies sin alguna gota de vida que le quedase. Instintivamente miró a Rin que también se encontraba en un estado de shock.

-Llévenselo de aquí y limpien– ordenó Samuru – También llévense a la chica de vuelta a su celda...o mejor que los soldados se encarguen de ella.

Los soldados que recogieron a Rin la miraron a Rin con una mirada llena de lujuria y la sacaron del salón con rumbo desconocido, ella simplemente no puso resistencia.

-Bien – dijo Samuru dirigiéndose a Inuyasha – ¿Me ayudarás o prefieres que tus amigos terminen como ese espía.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Yako a muerto e Inuyasha tendrá que escoger entre ayudar o ver morir a sus amigos.**_

 _ **¿Qué escogerá?**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Y quisiera aprovechar para desearles una Feliz Navidad (Yule para mi) y un prospero año nuevo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Que les vaya bien este 2018.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Los muertos entre nosotros

_**Sé que muchos quieren cortarme la cabeza por tardar más de un mes en actualiza, pero ya saben; hay que pasar el semestre.**_

 _ **Y aunque tarde, no pienso en abandonar esta historia.**_

 _ **Así que disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 19 Los muertos están entre nosotros.**

-Vaya sorpresa, nunca creí encontrarte en tal situación.

-...

-¿Sin palabras? En ese caso deja que te ayude.

* * *

Él había viajado hasta el infierno para rescatar su alma, él la había protegido de todo mal, él le había prometido que una vez que tuviera la edad podría volver a su lado.

Pero él ya estaba muerto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio Rin no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el piso. No le había molestado que el soldado que la escoltaba la sujetara bruscamente del brazo derecho, a pesar de que le doliera el agarre que ejercía este. Rin no sentía nada más que dolor por la perdida de su señor Sesshomaru.

Demonio y humana entraron a una habitación sencilla, pero bien decorada.

-No te ves nada mal - dijo el demonio cerrado la puerta de la habitación a su espalda - Ya entiendo porque Sesshomaru puso los ojos en ti y ahora que no está...bueno..me divertiré un rato.

El demonio se colocó detrás de Rin, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y comenzó a subir lentamente.

La pelinegra se tensó, sabía que pretendía hacerle, no obstante no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿Por qué no dejas que me ponga un poco cómoda? - dijo Rin tratando de sonar seductora.

-Si así lo deseas - dijo el demonio soltándola.

Rin se apartó del demonio y se acercó al tocador que se hallaba en la habitación, hizo como si se acomodará el cabello y de manera discreta buscó algo que le sirviera de arma. Lamentablemente no encontró nada que le fuera de útil, la mesita estaba completamente vacía. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y se percató de un objeto pequeño, lo sacó y pudo ver que se trataba del collar de Yako.

Recordaba perfectamente que el espía se lo había mostrado justo antes de que los atraparan a todos.

Ahora eso era lo único que quedaba de él. La piedra en forma de luna color azul.

-¿Azul?- se cuestionó ella.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo el demonio en un tono desesperado -¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará?

-Dis-disculpa- dijo Rin sujetando el collar y acercándose ahora al demonio.

Trato de pensar en algo rápido, en algo que la sacara de ahí, ¿Pero qué?

* * *

Ahora todo se había ido al diablo, era el único que pensamiento que tenía Inuyasha, Yako estaba muerto, su esposa y amigos se encontraban en las mazmorras, ni siquiera quería imaginarse que le pudieran estar haciendo esos demonios a la pequeña Rin ¿Podía ir peor?

Claro que sí.

Samuru había ordenado que llevaran al hanyou a otra habitación, la cual estaba completamente oscura. Al acceder a ella, unas velas se encendieron automáticamente mostrando en el centro una especie de pedestal con una caja de cristal encima. La caja tenía un grabado con unos símbolos que Inuyasha no podía identificar, pero lo que si podía reconocer era a Colmillo sagrado clavada verticalmente en la caja.

-Bonito ¿Verdad? - dijo Samuru apareciendo detrás del medio demonio portando entre sus manos a Colmillo de acero – Esta pequeña maravilla me ha ayudado a crear un gran ejercito.

-¡Muchos demonios aun son leales a Sesshomaru! - exclamó Inuyasha -¿Cómo haces que estén de tu lado?

-Fácilmente, pero como sé que tú capacidad mental no te permitirá entender la explicación, será mejor que te lo muestre.

Con una simple señal de su mano, Samuru ordenó a otros soldados que trajeran algo y ese algo era un antiguo soldado de Sesshomaru. El demonio estaba débil y completamente herido.

-Acérquenlo hacía aquí – dijo Samuru señalando la caja de cristal.

Al momento que el demonio se acercó a la caja, esta comenzó a brillar en un intenso color azul y un rayo emanó de ella cubriendo por completo al demonio. Poco segundos después la luz desapareció y el demonio que había sido consumido por ella se convirtió en un renacedor.

-Cómo podrás ver – dijo Samuru – Es así como convenzo a muchos de unirse a mi causa. Mi ejército pronto estará completo y así podré conquistar a los cuatro reinos. Solo que me hace falta tu cooperación.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero no podía participar en aquella empresa.

-Ni estando loco te ayudaría – dijo el hanyou.

-¿Y si te dijera que al no aceptar tus amigos morirían?

-No te atreverías maldito.

-Claro que lo haría, solo son unos humanos patéticos.

Eso solo ponía al hanyou en una encrucijada terrible, no quería que sus amigos, que Kagome sufrieran, no obstante al protegerlos ponía a todo el mundo en peligro.

-El tiempo corre hanyou – dijo Samuru.

No tenía opción.

-Lo haré – dijo Inuyasha.

-Perfecto.

Samuru desenvainó a Colmillo de acero, la espada mostraba su hoja oxidada e inservible, aun así Samuru parecía admirar dicha cualidad. El demonio mayor a pasos lentos se acercó a la caja de cristal y clavó la espada junto a su extensión.

-Ahora te acercarás y colocarás tu mano sobre ella – le ordenó Samuru.

Inuyasha caminó hacia las espadas y se percató de que la caja comenzaba a brillar. Con todo y grilletes en manos, el hanyou dudo en hacer lo que Samuru le pedía, sin tan solo las cosas fueran de otro modo.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y toca la maldita espada! - gritó Samuru.

Al sentir el toque de su propietario original, Colmillo de acero tomó su forma original y al hacerlo el cubo de cristal se tornó de un color rojo carmín.

Los ojos de Samuru brillaron de la emoción y sin dudarlo un segundo apartó a Inuyasha de golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Por fin! - exclamó Samuru -¡Ahora nadie podrá detenerme!

-¡Ya hice lo que me pediste! - dijo Inuyasha incorporándose -¡Ahora libera a mis amigos!

-Claro que lo haré – dijo alejándose del cubo y mirando a Inuyasha -Saldrán de aquí en cajas de madera.

Un par de demonios sujetaron a Inuyasha por la espalda y lo hicieron hincarse de rodillas impidiéndole escapar, mientras que Samuru desenvainaba su espada.

-La descendencia Taisho acabará ahora – dijo el demonio levantando su espada.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, sabía que su cabeza rodaría en tan solo unos pocos segundos, pero en vez de eso un gritó de dolor por parte de Samuru lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y la espada de este calló al suelo rozándole el cabello de la frente.

Samuru tenía una flecha clavada en la muñeca, gotas de sangre comenzaron a surgir de ella. ¿Quién había disparado la flecha?

-¡Yo soy el único que puede matar a Inuyasha!.

Esa voz...

Inuyasha aprovechó para zafarse de los guardias y miró hacía donde había surgido la voz. Sobre sus cabezas y junto a una ventana grande, se encontraba una figura humanoide, que portaba consigo un arco y flechas. El hanyou no podía asegurarse de quien era, ya que dicha persona tenía una capa y capucha cubriendo lo por completo. No obstante un presentimiento dentro del medio demonio ya le estaba dando la respuesta a tal enigma, eso y también porque la cara de Samuru reflejaba en ese momento, sorpresa e irá.

-¿Cómo es posible? -exclamó Samuru.

-¡Te hace falta mucho más que unos simples soldados para matarme! -contestó aquella silueta.

-¡ACABEN CON ÉL!

Los dos soldados presentes fueron tras la silueta, de un par de saltos por la pared llegaron a la pequeña repisa en donde se encontraba el desconocido. Apenas atacó el primero cando el segundo ya tenía una flecha clavada en la garganta.

La silueta esquivó el ataque del primer demonio que atacó y con un movimiento rápido lo hizo caer directo al suelo. Inuyasha por su parte pudo ver que el demonio tenía una cortada en la garganta, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era que parecía haber sido hecha con un ácido muy potente.

-¡Esto solo es el comienzo! - dijo Samuru mirando hacia arriba – Te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz.

Samuru se acercó a la caja de cristal y está comenzó a brillar intensamente, de ella unos rayos rojos salieron cubriendo por completo a los dos demonios que habían muerto por la mano del desconocido. En pocos segundos los yokai se levantaron del suelo, pero sus miradas parecían perdidas y llenas de odio.

-¡Mátenlo! - ordenó Samuru.

Los renacedores no dudaron un segundo y fueron tras el desconocido mientras que Inuyasha impactado por lo que acaba de ocurrir en tan poco tiempo buscaba la forma de recuperar su espada.

El hanyou se acercó al pedestal sin ser visto, aprovechando que Samuru estaba más concentrado en la pelea que sostenían los renacedores que en su persona. Sujeto el mango de su espada con amabas manos y al tirar de ella una potente descarga eléctrica se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo desistir de su labor.

Samuru se percató al instante de esto y se acercó al hanyou sujetando su espada ahora con la mano izquierda.

-¡De está tu no te salvas!

Aparentemente de la nada, humo gris emanó justo entre Samuru y el medio demonio, provocando que la poca visibilidad que había por las velas fuera ahora realmente nula. Por su parte, Inuyasha sintió como si alguien tirase de su brazo y lo jalaba a un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Mientras en la superficie se encontraba una fiesta de vida y muerte, en el calabozo se hallaban Kagome junto con Miroku y Sango ideando un plan para escapar.

-¿Creen que escaparon? - preguntó Sango al momento que revisaba la fuerza de los barrotes.

-Pues a juzgar el movimiento de los guardias por el lugar es muy probable – dijo Miroku al momento que sacaba un hilo metálico de sus ropas.

Kagome tenía la misión de vigilar la zona, a pesar de que los grilletes le bloqueaban sus poderes espirituales, aun podía sentir a Inuyasha, aunque ésta conexión que tenía con el era muy inestable en ese momento, haciendo que la miko se preocupara realmente.

-No quiero terminar el resto de mis días en este lugar – dijo Miroku -Aun hay muchas mujeres que quiero conocer.

El sonido de un golpe se escuchó por todo el calabozo y una marca de una mano se había dibujado en la mejilla del monje.

-Solo bromeaba – exclamó esté mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

-Este servirá – dijo Sango señalando un barrote que tenía aspecto oxidado.

El monje se acercó y con el hilo de metálico comenzó a cortar con mucha dificultad el hierro.

-" _Pronto iré en tu ayuda Inuyasha" - pensó Kagome._

* * *

Unos segundos más tarde, Inuyasha advirtió que ya no se encontraba en la habitación oscura de Samuru, sino en un largo pasillo que tenía una alfombra de color rojo junto con el desconocido de hace rato.

-Eres un idiota – escuchó que le decían a su lado.

-¿Yako? - dijo Inuyasha volteando hacia el extraño.

El desconocido se llevó las manos a la capucha y se la quitó, Inuyasha abrió aun más los ojos al reconocer aquello ojos dorados.

-¡SESSHOMARU! -gritó el hanyou sin creérselo todavía.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru le cubrió la boca a Inuyasha para callarlo al momento de murmurar una maldición contra él.

-Irasue dijo que tu habías muerto -dijo Inuyasha con dificultad -¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

Sesshomaru suspiró, retiró su mano de la boca del hanyou con un poco de desagrado y dijo:

-Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo para contártela.

El mayor caminó con cautela por el pasillo intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero el menor no se iba a quedar con la pregunta en la boca, quería respuestas y las tendría justo ahora.

-¡No! - dijo Inuyasha -¡Quiero saber la maldita verdad!

-Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente – No es tiempo para...

-¡Estuvimos en este maldito viaje por tu causa, te creímos muerto! ¡No sabes por lo que pasamos! ¡¿Qué acaso fuimos tus juguetes!? ¿Qué no pensaste en la pobre de Rin?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hanyou se encontraba de nuevo en el piso y con el cuello fuertemente sujetado por su medio hermano.

-No te mato en este momento, porque necesito de tu ayuda -dijo Sesshomaru – Así que si quieres conservar tú cabeza unida con el cuello te callarás.

-No me importa lo que hagas, yo quiero respuestas – dijo Inuyasha -Sino no te ayudaré

Sesshomaru dejó escapa un gruñido y soltó al medio demonio. El mayor le ordenó a Inuyasha seguirlo y en pocos segundos se encontraban dentro de una habitación bastante grande.

Inuyasha pudo observar que aquella habitación no era como las otras, está se encontraba decorada por distintos tipos de azul oscuro, en el centro estaba una cama grande, al fondo varios libreros repletos de pergaminos, a su izquierda un espejo largo y junto a este un ropero lleno al parecer de varios kimonos. A su derecha había una puerta y por deducción propia supuso que era el cuarto de aseo. De todo las cosas de la habitación, solo una le llamó la atención y eso era una hoja de papel sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a unos pasos de él. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó con cuidado aquel papel y observó su contenido.

La hoja contenía un dibujo hecho por un niño y eso era obvio al ver la calidad de los trazos. En el dibujo había tres personas fáciles de reconocer, Sesshomaru, Jaken y Rin y debajo de ellos un mensaje que decía: Feliz Cumpleaños Señor Sesshomaru.

Era curioso para Inuyasha el ver que su medio hermano era capaz de guardar este tipo de cosas y más conociendo sus ideales acerca de los humanos, no obstante también conocía que este tenía un gran afecto por Rin.

-¿Ya terminaste de curiosear? - le cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Aquello sacó a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos y con cuidado dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa.

-Antes de que hables -dijo el medio demonio -¿Podrías quitarme las esposas?

Sesshomaru ahogo una queja y en un movimiento rápido con su látigo cortó los grilletes de Inuyasha.

-Así está mejor – dijo el hanyou al momento que se tumbaba en la cama y se ponía cómodo – Ahora habla.

Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se recargaba en la pared más próxima de él, desviando la vista a otro punto de la habitación que no fuera Inuyasha. Respiró una gran cantidad de aire y se dispuso a relatar su historia.

 _ **FLASH BACK.**_

Después de haberle dejado ordenes explicitas a Jaken, Sesshomaru salió del Palacio del Oeste sin que nadie supiese a donde iría o que rumbo tomaría.

El Lord sabía que el Reino del sur tenía conflictos con el Reino del Oeste, su reino, y a pesar de las incontables cartas que se enviaban él y el Lord de aquel reino, no podían llegar a un maldito tratado de paz. La Guerra parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina y solo se necesitaba un detonante para que estallara, no obstante siempre seguía el consejo que Inu no Taisho le dijo una vez hace mucho pero mucho tiempo: "La guerra nunca es la respuesta".

Era uno de los pocos consejos que llegó a conservar de su padre, pero las circunstancias parecían no favorecerle al seguir tal ideal.

Por otro lado conocía de los movimientos de Samuru a sus espaldas, hacía no poco que se había enterado de que el Jefe de su ejército estaba convenciendo a otros demonios para que se unieran a su causa y esa causa era destronarlo. Varios soldados fueron seducidos por las palabras de Samuru, que al final terminaron accediendo a tal empresa y así en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya eran bastantes demonios que conspiraban contra él. Solo que todavía no se atrevían a atacar, ya que eran perfectamente conscientes del poder del Tai Yokai.

Así que aprovechando la oportunidad, Sesshomaru ideó un plan para poder acabar con la conspiración de Samuru y de una vez matarlo por su descaro. Aunque al final las cosas no salieron como se esperaban.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en medio del bosque, hacía rato que percibía el olor de Samuru y otros demonios cerca de donde estaba, lo que le daba a entender de que en cualquier momento se disponían a atacar, lo más probable era que lo hicieran todos juntos a la vez.

-Veo que te gusta pasear – dijo Samuru apareciendo recargado junto a un árbol como si nada.

Al no ver respuesta por parte del Lord, el otro prosiguió:

-¿Irás a ver a esa niña humana?

Sesshomaru frunció el seño al escucharlo, y Samuru sonrió al ver dicha expresión en su cara.

-¿Sabes? – dijo el jefe del ejército – Te has vuelto muy blando desde que estas con ella y eso no es lo que un Lord del Oeste debe ser. Creo que ya es tiempo de que haya una nueva administración ¿No crees?

-¿Acaso tienes alguna sugerencia? - dijo por fin Sesshomaru, mientras discretamente colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el mango de Bakusaiga – Porque si es así no estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

Samuru desenvainó su espada y atacó a Sesshomaru, este último también hizo lo mismo y bloqueó el ataqué del primero. Ambas espadas comenzaron a chocar una con la otra, haciendo que el ruido metálico que emanaban al juntarse de esparciera por todo el lugar.

Sesshomaru llevaba la delantera, atacó por su derecha y aprovechó el momento para mandar lejos a Samuru de una patada que casi le rompe las costillas a su oponente.

Samuru se intentó levantar, pero una espada estaba amenazando su cuello.

-Esto todavía no acaba – dijo Samuru.

Justo en ese momento una flecha se clavó en el omoplato derecho del Lord del Oeste, este se quitó la sagita de un tirón y se volvió a enfocar en su enemigo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de clavarle la espada a Samuru, su vista comenzó a nublarse y el área donde le había golpeado la flecha empezó a arder.

-Jajajajajaja – reía Samuru al notar el ligero desequilibro de Sesshomaru -¿Creíste que no tenía un plan de respaldo?

Sesshomaru se alejó de Samuru y trató de colocarse en guardia, ahora si estaba molesto, ¿Cómo es qué se había dejado envenenar?

-¿Qué te pasa? - le cuestionó Samuru al momento de que se levantaba del suelo y encaraba a su oponente -¿Te sientes mareado? Porque no me dejas ayudarte...

De un movimiento que Sesshomaru no pudo esquivar, Samuru destrozó la armadura del Tai Yokai con tan solo blandir su espada. Aquel ataque provocó que Sesshomaru cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Ahora era el Lord quien tenía la espada de su oponente en el cuello, sin embargo y aunque estuviera un poco impedido, Sesshomaru logró agregárselas para hacerle a Samuru una barrida haciéndolo caer también a él.

Sesshomaru sujeto su espada con fuerza y se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que Samuru lo igualaba e iba atacarlo.

-¡Eres muy difícil de matar! - exclamó molesto el jefe del ejército al ver que su ataque era bloqueado.

-Qué halago de tu parte – dijo Sesshomaru atacando ahora por su izquierda- Qué mal que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

-¿Qué se te afloja la lengua cuando te envenenan?

-Un poco, pero si quieres oírme hablar, será mejor que me embriagues primero.

Samuru ahora si estaba enfadado, su plan no estaba resultando como debía, por otro lado Sesshomaru cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguirle el paso a su oponente. No sabía que clase de veneno había usado contra él, pero lo que reconocía era que tal sustancia era muy potente y de efecto rápido.

-¡Muérete de una vez! -exclamó Samuru al momento que blandía su espada y le provocaba una gran cortada directo en pecho del Lord del Oeste.

Sesshomaru retrocedió al sentir el filo de la hoja de cero cortarle su carne y en pocos segundos su ropa blanca comenzó a teñirse de un color rojo intenso. Al igual que con la flecha, un ardor recorrió su pecho.

-Me tomé la molestia de impregnar mi espada con un poco de veneno – dijo Samuru -Solo por si las dudas.

-¡Bastardo! - siseó Sesshomaru enojado al momento que corría en dirección a Samuru para atacarle, pero al hacerlo, el otro respondió de una manera rápida y le hirió los brazos.

Sesshomaru cayó al suelo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, su vista ahora si era casi nula y solo podía escuchar a Samuru acercándose lentamente, para terminar sujetándolo del cuello, tal cual como lo hizo el Lord con él hace tiempo.

-Primero que nada – dijo Samuru apretando su agarre -Me llevaré esto.

El jefe del ejercito tomó a Colmillo Sagrado de la cintura de Sesshomaru, sin que este ultimo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Samuru aflojó su agarre y dejó que el Tai Yokai cayera de golpe al suelo.

-El veneno te matará dentro de poco – dijo Samuru – Será mejor que le digas adiós a este mundo.

Y con eso ultimo, aquel malvado yokai se alejó empuñando en su mano su trofeo de guerra mientras dejaba atrás a Sesshomaru sin la posibilidad de hacer nada.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Inuyasha se había quedado con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su hermano sufrió una terrible y humillante derrota.

-P-pero ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? - preguntó el medio demonio -¿Eres un fantasma?

-No soy un fantasma – le contestó Sesshomaru con ganas de golpearle en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Una vez que Samuru se retiró, como pude me trasladé a un lugar seguro donde recibí atención médica, pero eso es otra historia que no pienso contarte ahora.

-Y tus heridas -insistió Inuyasha – Se requiere de poder espiritual para curarlas ¿Quién te ayudó?

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! - levantó la voz Sesshomaru - ¡Tenemos problemas peores!

-Pero...

-¡Ni una palabra más!

Con eso ultimo, el hanyou decidió callar y ya no cuestionar nada más a su medio hermano, después de todo ya había recibido varias respuestas de su parte y juraba que era la primera vez que lo oía pronunciar más de dos palabras. Aunque aun perduraba una cuestión muy grande en su cabeza, la cual estaba comenzando a crear hipótesis que lo llevaban a una respuesta inverosímil.

* * *

. _ **¡Sesshomaru está vivo!**_

 _ **¿Se lo esperaban?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que creían o pensaron?**_

 _ **¿Y qué es lo que pasará de aquí en adelante?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo no duden en seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es aceptado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	20. Enfrentando miedos

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores, ya se que tarde mucho en subir capitulo, pero ahora estoy de luto porque mi ordenadora murió, sin embargo, con la nueva actualización de la app de Fanfiction puedo publicar desde mi móvil. Así que me disculpo por adelantado si hay algun error de dedo en el texto y si es así no duden en decirmelo._ _No los entretengo más_

 **Capitulo 20 Enfrentando miedos**.

-No hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Estás seguro? Aun no estas recuperado.

-Yo te lo advertí

Sango, Miroku y Kagome por fín habían logrado escabullirse fuera de la celda y ahora se enfrentaban a otro reto: escapar de aquel laberinto que era el calabozo.

-No se ve la sálida por ningún lado - dijo Miroku.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de personas moviendose entre los pasillos yexclamando algunas maldiciones.

-Soldados - dijo Sango.

-Devieron darse cuenta de nuestra huída - agregó Kagome.

Los tres comenzaron a correr, buscando un buen lugar para esconderse, pero solo podían ver pasillos interminables. En eso, el sonido de alguien llorando los hizo parar.

-Rin, señor Sesshomaru - se escuchaba -Le he fallado.

-Esa voz me suena a - dijo Miroku.

-¡Jaken! - exclamaron los tres.

Sin dudarlo se dirigieron a donde se escuchaba el lloriqueo del pequeño demonio y en efecto se encontraron a Jaken atado con grilletes llorando a todo pulmón.

Por otro lado Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían salido de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo de ruído. Recorrían los largos pasillos del palacio esquivando a todos los guardías que veían acercarse y esto no hubiese sido posible sin la lila oculta.

-¿Cuál es el plan? - le cuestionó Inuyasha a su medio hermano.

-Conseguir un par de espadas - le contestó Sesshomaru.

-¿Y luego?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo miró seriamente al hanyou, hacíendo que ete último se encogiera en hombros. Inuyasha, podía jurar que el Lord no tenía ni la más renota idea de que hacer después de eso.

-¿Dónde está tu espada bakusaiga? - preguntó Inuyasha.

-Samuru - fue su unica respuesta.

Los dos retomaron la marcha, solo que esta vez lo hacían desde los soportes del techo para evitar encontrarse con más soldados. Unos segundos más tarde llegaron a un pasillo con una puerta grande de madera tallada y fuera de está habían cinco demonios haciendo guardia.

-¿Qué hay ahí dentro? - preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Es el salón de armas - le contestó Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, es raro escucharte hablae mucho.

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos y trató de crear un plan para despistar a los demonios.

-Yo me encargo de ellos - dijo Inuyasha saltando de la viga donde se encontraba..

-¡Espera!

Sin hacerle caso a su medio hermano, el hanyou encaró a los cinco soldados y los provocó con insultos para que pelearan. Sin embargo, esto solo hizo que los demonios sacaran sus espadas y atacaran a Inuyasha todos al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru pudo ver desde su lugar como Inuyasha comenzaba a atacar a los soldados esquivandolos y cortándolos usando sus técnicas de pelea, pero esto no afectaba mucho a los enemigos ya que estos eran renacedores, algo de lo que el hanyou no se había percatado.

Cuando vio como el medio demonio ya no podía hacerles frente, Sesshomaru descendió con elegancia y eliminó a dos soldados clavando su brazo izquierdo justo en el centro.

Un tercero atacó al Lord con su espada y este último por poco no la esquivaba, dio un salto hacia atrás y con una patada logró desarmar al renacedor, para acto seguido eliminarlo como a los otros dos.

En cambio Inuyasha había seguido el ejemplo de Sesshomaru y uso la misma técnica para eliminar a los últimos demonios que quedaban.

-Ya los tenía- exclamó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru volvió a girar los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Inuyasha - dijo Sesshomaru dándole la responsabilidad de abrir la puerta.

-¿No tienes la llave? - le preguntó, aunque no tuvo respuesta -¿Y si usas tu látigo mágico?

-¡Sólo hazlo! - le ordenó el Tai Yokai.

Inuyasha hizo un pequeño puchero y luego usando su técnica garras de acero corto la puerta en miles de cachitos, permitiendoles así el paso a la sala de armas.

Desgraciadamente del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un ejército de renacedores dispuestos a atacar a todo lo que se moviera frente a ellos.

-Creo que es hora de que uses tú látigo ese - dijo Inuyasha.

De regreso al calabozo, nuestros tres personajes se habían topadon con un pequeño demonio verde llorando a mares.

-¡Soy el peor sirviente de todos! - exclamaba Jaken.

-Jaken - dijo Kagome acercándose a él - Tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Le fallé a mi amo bonito!!!!!

-¿Dónde está Rin? - preguntó Miroku.

-Los guardias de Samuru se la llevaron - dijo volviéndo a romper en llanto.

Jaken no sentía vergüenza por la actitud que mostraba, más bien sentía que ya no tenía ningún propósito y que era mejor morir.

-Aun podemos hacer algo - dijo Kagome acercándose a la celda.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! - exclamó Jaken - ¡Todo está perdido!

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos aquí? - preguntó Miroku

Dos pares de ojos serios miraron al monje y este supo de inmediato que era mejor callar y dejar que las chicas se encargaran de eso.

-Señor Jaken - dijo Sango - Si va a quedarse en este lugar llorando, todo se habrá perdido.

-Pero si nos acompaña - dijo Kagome - Tendremos la oportunidad de hacer algo y solo así podrá cumplir con la últina voluntad de Sesshomaru.

Jaken dejó de llorar y miró a las tres personas que tenía en frente. Su mirada ya no reflejaba tristeza sino determinació.

-Todo por mi señor - dijo él.

-Genial - exclamó el monje - Ahora ¿nos puedes decir como salir de aquí?

-¿Ya te dije que esto fue una mala idea? - exclamó Inuyasha cruzándose muy molesto.

-Como un millón de veces - dijo Sesshomaru recargádose en la pared.

-El lugar apesta.

Ambos demonios se encontraban en el tiradero de cádaveres, fue la única ruta de sálida al ver que no podían hacerles frente a los renacedores.

El lugar estaba repleto de muertos a medio pudrir, huesos y otras cosas que no podían ser identificadas fácilmente.

-Tal véz no estaríamos aquí si hubieses usado tú látigo - dijo el hanyou.

-Si sigues con eso le harás compañía a todos los cádaveres - le amenazó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha miró con odio a su medio hermano, él y sus amigos no estarían en esa situación si no fuera por maldito Lord. De hecho, justo ahora podría estar en la aldea de la anciana Kaede recibiendo lecciones por parte de ella de como cuidar a su futuro hijo, pero no, la realidad le mostraba otra cosa y era algo que no le gustaba.

¿Por qué Sesshomaru fingió su muerte? ¿Por qué tuvo que meterlos a sus problemas? ¿Por qué no puede hacerle frente a Samuru como el Tai Yokai que es?

Espera.

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru y se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahora entendía el porque de todo.

-¿No puedes usar tús habilidades verdad? -dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Era obvio que había escuchado a Inuyasha, pero era aun más obvio que le estaba dando en su orgullo.

-¿Algo pasó mientras estabas oculto? -insistió el hanyou.

-No...quiero hablar de eso - dijo Sesshonaru conservando su posición.

No sabía como responder a eso, Sesshomaru siempre se había mostrado fuerte e imponente, pero ahora Inuyasha podía ver un lado de este que nunca se imaginó ver. Una persona llena de temores.

-No es malo tener miedo - dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué no es malo? - exclamó Sesshomaru al momento que miraba seriamete al hanyou - ¡El miedo te hace un débil!

-¿Es por eso que nunca quisiste relacionarte con nadie? ¿Por temor a mostrar debilidad? Pues te diré algo...¡Ser débil no es malo!

Apenas terminó de pronunciar estas palabras cuando Sesshomaru ya lo tenía sujetado del cuello (otra vez) imoidiendole el paso del aire.

-Ves a lo que me refiero - dijo Inuyasha con dificultad -Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu propia débilidad.

Sesshomaru al oir esto, abrió la mano y dejó caer al hanyou. Pudo escuchar como su medio hermano tosía un poco trantando de recuperar el aire perdido.

"Si enfrentas tus miedos puedes llegar ser un gran Yokai"

Esa oración resonó en su cabeza de nuevo, con la misma voz de quien se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás, proveniente de un gran Yokai quien murió por proteger a sus seres queridos.

Y aunque le costará admitirlo era cierto.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que todo se fuera a la ruina.

Tenía miedo de ser derrotado.

Tenía miedo de no pudiera hacer nada.

Tenía miedo de la débilidad que estaba mostrando.

Tenía miedo de... perderla.

Pero nada de eso cambiaría si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada. Debía dar el primer paso y enfrentarse a esos miedos, solo así marcaría una diferencia, solo así podría cambiarlo todo, solo así...

La salvaría a ella.

-Hace algunos días recibí la misma ayuda de un hombre que conocí -dijo Inuyasha al momento que recogía algo del suelo - Lamentablemente ya no está en este mundo...

Inuyasha le extendió una espada con un mango negro y Sesshomaru la contempló por unos segundos.

\- Y espero poder regresarle el favor completó el medio demonio.

Sesshomaru tomó la espada con su mano izquierda y miró a su medio hermano indicandole con la mirada que no había tiempo que perder.

 _ **Todos ya están preparados para pelear.**_ _ **¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **Si quieren saberlo, no duden en seguir la historia que ya está cerca de su climax.**_

 _ **Todo comentario es acetado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


End file.
